Los Vampiros Niñeros
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: 7 niños vampiros son adoptados por el director Cross y este decide que los más indicados para cuidar de ellos son sus preciosa hija Yukki-chan, su valiente hijo Zero-kun y su hermano Ichiru-kun, también no olvidemos su preciado alumno pura sangre Kaname-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola… heme aquí a mí con mi primer fic de este maravilloso manga (si solo he leído el manga, no he visto el anime solo los primeros 3 capítulos jeje)… es el primero así que nos sean malas (mejorare lo prometo)… en fin debo aclarar que en este fic Yukki ya sabe que es hermana de Kaname pero no, no ha sido convertida aun y además Ichiru esta vivito y coleando…también Zero ya bebió de Kaname para no caer en el Nivel E y bebe de vez en cuando de él… en fin espero les guste y les dejo con el famoso pero odiado…**_

**Disclaimer:** _Hoy me compre a Kaname… mañana quizás me compre a Zero… pero no creo que el poder comprarme esas figuritas de colección me haga dueña de los personajes… por ende Vampire Knigth no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece son los pequeños diablillos y su querido guardián, esos son míos… pero no me importaría cambiarlos por Kaname y Zero… en fin los dejo leer y nos leemos abajo…_

**Resumen:** 7 niños vampiros son adoptados por el director Cross y este decide que los más indicados para cuidar de ellos son sus preciosa hija Yukki-chan, su valiente hijo Zero-kun y su hermano Ichiru-kun, también no olvidemos su preciado alumno pura sangre Kaname-kun, este ultimo decide no ser el único que sufra las locuras de el director por ello ofrece como voluntarios a sus nobles de confianza, derivado no solo por no querer pasar solo por esto sino como un castigo por la falta de madurez en algunos de ellos (léase Aidou)

Estos son los diálogos –

"_Estos son pensamientos"_ –

**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

**Los Vampiros niñeros**

**Capitulo 1**

**La noticia**

Era una hermosa tarde de un domingo en la academia Cross, los pájaros cantaban, los arboles crecían y un silencio reinaba en los alrededores debido a que la mayoría de alumnos había dejado para el último momento sus deberes, los cuales debían entregar a la mañana siguiente antes de salir de vacaciones de fin de semestre…hasta que…

– Kyaaaaa – los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los arboles de crecer y varios estudiantes dejaron de respirar debido al susto que se llevaron gracias a un grito ensordecedor que se oyó desde el despacho del director, por ello viajaremos al despacho de Cross.

Vemos a Cross saltando y bailando alrededor de su despacho, a Yagari viendo como su pareja hacia el ridículo frente a ese vampiro moreno que solo lo mira con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime.

– ¿Debo tomar esto como un sí? – pregunto el joven vampiro

– Pero claro, que por supuesto que si Hiroshi-san – respondió el rubio de gafas

– Arigatou Cross-san, no sabe el peso que mi quita de encima – dijo haciendo una reverencia al rubio – ya verá como ellos no son un problema –

– ¿Están entrenados, tus chupasangres? – hablo por primera vez en lo que iba de esa reunión, el cazador con el parche

– Oh Yagari, no hables como si fueran unas mascotas – reprendió el director a su novio

– No se preocupe Yagari-san, son inofensivos, están educados, y yo estaré cerca, claro si el director me lo permite – respondió Hiroshi

– Claro, Hiroshi-san esta será su casa de ahora en adelante – declaro el dueño del lugar

– Arigatou Cross-san, entonces mañana vendremos si le parece –

– Claro, mañana todo estará listo, nos vemos – dijo al moreno

– Hai, nos vemos mañana, arigatou – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho

– Estas seguro de lo que haces Kaien – fue la pregunta del millón de Yagari

– Claro que si Yagari, confía en mí – con estas palabras dejo callado a su pareja antes de dirigirse al micrófono que anuncia por toda la academia – Yukki Cross, Ichiru y Zero Kiryu presentarse a la oficina del director – después de realizar esto, agarra el teléfono y marca un numero después de esperar durante unos segundos…

_– Moshi, moshi_ – escucha del otro lado

– Ohayo Takuma-kun, se encontrara Kaname-kun –

_Claro director, se lo comunico –_

– Gracias –

_– Buenas tardes director Cross, me necesitaba – _oyó la voz del sangre pura del otro lado de la linea

– Buenas tarde Kaname-kun me preguntaba si podías venir a mi oficina un momento – le dijo con su infantil voz

_– Claro director en un minuto llego – _

– Gracias Kaname-kun – dijo antes de colgar

– Kaien ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer? ¿Para que necesitas a Zero, Ichiru, Yukki y Kuran? – pregunto el cazador

– Oh ya lo veras – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

En la mente del director ya se estaban realizando planes macabros para con sus queridos hijos y el sangre pura, ya veía que gracias a sus planes se echaba al bolsillo un sangre pura como yerno y tal vez consiguiera una linda nuera noble eso seria los mejor que le podría pasar y hace tiempo que notaba ciertas miradas entre ciertos estudiantes de la clase nocturna y ciertos estudiantes de la clase diurna, en eso estaba cuando tocaron a su puerta

– Adelante – dijo con una voz cantarina

– Nos llamaba director – hablo la chica de cabello castaño y corto que estaba entrando en ese momento junto a dos chicos de cabellos plateados que eran idénticos salvo que uno llevaba el cabello más largo atado en una coleta y el otro el de cabello corto tenía un tatuaje en el cuello y varios aretes en una de sus orejas

– Si, si pasen chicos y pónganse cómodos mientras esperamos a quien falta

– Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en un sofá que había en el despacho. Zero tenía un mal presentimiento, el director se miraba más feliz de lo normal, tenía una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, y si fuera poco Yagari lo miraba de una manera en la cual le decía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar para nada. Escucho como volvían a tocar la puerta del despacho y con un "adelante" de parte del director, entro Kuran tan seguro y altivo como siempre y esa fue la cereza del pastel, ahí vio que lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser nada bueno,

– Buenas tardes director Cross, Yagari-sensei, Yukki, Kiryu-kun. Ichiru-kun, buenas tardes – fue el saludo del arrogante pura sangre…. Un momento acababa de llamar a su hermano por su nombre, que diablos, quien se creía como para hacer eso

– Óyeme Kuran, ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para que llamaras a Ichiru por su nombre? – el sangre pura solo volteo a verlo sonrió con una sonrisa cínica marca Kaname y se dirigió al director

– Para que me necesitaba Cross-san – dijo ignorando al prefecto con una sonrisa que demostraba cuanto le gustaba molestar al peli plata

– Maldito vampiro no me ignores, contéstame Kuran – exploto Zero al verse ignorado por Kuran. Saco Bloddy Rose y apunto al vampiro

– Ah, Zero no lo hagas – fue el grito de su hermano antes de abalanzarse contra él pero antes de que Ichiru pudiera hacer algo Kaname ya se encontraba frente a Zero con Bloddy frente a su pecho

– Veras Kiryu-kun me es molesto tener que referirme a ustedes dos como Kiryu`s, entonces como es lógico para poder diferenciarlos debería usar sus nombres, pero como sé que eso a ti no te agradaría preferí llamar por su nombre a Ichiru y no a ti o ¿te gustaría ser Zero para mi, Zero-kun? – lo ultimo lo dijo tomando a Bloddy con su mano derecha y quitándola de su pecho, cabe decir que ante las últimas palabras de Kaname, Zero se quedo atónito en especial si se pierde en la mirada del vampiro, nadie decía nada todos esperaban la reacción de Zero, unos con expectación como Kaien y Kaname, otros con intriga como Yagari y otros con miedo como Ichiru y Yukki, pero nadie se esperaba la respuesta de Zero

– Haz lo que quieras KANAME – dijo resaltando el nombre del vampiro y guardando su arma – "_si quieres jugar Kuran pues juguemos_" – fue lo que pensó el vampiro cazador de vampiros, aunque se le subieron los colores de la vergüenza , y aun así Kaname no podía dejar de verlo y pensar que el color rojo en el rostro le favorecía –

Nadie pero nadie se esperaba esta respuesta por parte de Zero, pero cabe aclara que Kaname y Cross la tomaron con alegría solo que el segundo lo mostro más abiertamente que el primero, Yagari estaba empezando a recordar donde podía conseguir a un loquero algo barato pues creía que a Zero se le habían zafado ya algunos tornillos, Yukki no cabía en su sorpresa al igual que Ichiru solo que esta en el fondo se sentía feliz pues deseaba más que nada que los dos chicos más importantes en su vida se llevaran bien y estos dos eran su hermano adoptivo y su hermano sanguíneo, y pues Ichiru no sabía qué hacer a él no le desagradaba Kaname y siempre creyó que era una buena persona y sabia, gracias a las contadas charlas con el líder de los vampiros, que él y Zero tenían varias cosas en común, después de esto quizás hasta amigos se volvían.

– Mjm – se aclaro la garganta el director para llamar la atención de todos los presentes dejando así que se le bajara el color a Zero – los llame aquí y ahora para comunicarles que mañana vendrán nuevos residentes a la academia Cross – dijo un muy alegre director

– ¿Para eso nos llamo a todos? – pregunto Ichiru

– Si, déjenme les explico – se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar – hace un momento vino Atsushi Hiroshi…

_**Flashback**_

_Era más temprano ese día domingo, Cross se encontraba en la dirección junto a Yagari para terminar de poner en orden unos papeles que le eran necesarios antes de iniciar las vacaciones de fin de semestre a la semana siguiente, necesitaba tener todo en orden ya que algunos estudiante de la clase nocturna habían pedido permiso para quedarse ahí en la academia, entiéndase Kaname Kuran y su grupo de nobles, por ello estaba trabajando en día domingo todo por sus queridos vampiros… en eso estaba cuando alguien toca a su puerta_

– _Adelante – pronuncia algo cansado, todo porque Yagari se puso travieso anoche _

– _Con su permiso director Cross, en la entrada me dijeron que lo podría encontrar aquí – dijo entrando un joven moreno, los sentidos de cazador de Yagari se pusieron en estado alerta al momento de sentir la presencia de un vampiro desconocido para él, colocándose en posición de defensa, al momento quedo paralizado_

– _Oh, adelante Hiroshi-san, cuánto tiempo sin verte – dijo emocionado el rubio, pero claro cómo no, tenía que ser un vampiro conocido de Cross – que se te ofrece –_

– _Bueno director, vera, como usted sabe desde hace un tiempo que dirijo una especie de casa hogar, con pocos niños, 7 para ser específicos, he de aclarar todos son vampiros de clase noble – al ver que el rubio asintió, prosiguió – bueno pues vera, hace unos días decidí llevar a los niños a un parque de diversiones para que se divirtieran un poco, pues bueno a las pocas horas de estar en este parque, vino corriendo hacia nosotros uno de nuestros vecinos, gritaba y se miraba asustado y cansado, cuando al fin nos hablo nos dio la peor noticia de todas, mi casa, nuestro hogar se había incendiado, trataron de apagar el fuego pero no pudieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por ello ahora nos encontramos en la calle tanto yo, como los niños, nuestros vecinos nos dieron donde quedarnos temporalmente, pero como ellos son humanos no podemos estar cómodos y tranquilos, entonces yo me recordé de usted, director, y de su sueño y su academia y pues me gustaría saber si nos pudiera hacer el favor de acogernos aquí, solo seria durante un tiempo mientras logro, ya sea reconstruir nuestro hogar o conseguir uno nuevo – termino de hablar el joven vampiro, cruzando los dedos por la ayuda del director… fue entonces cuando…_

– _Kyaaaaa – y los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los arboles de crecer y etc. que ya conté allá arriba así que…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

– Y es así como decidí que a partir de mañana ustedes 4 serán los niñeros de estos pobres chicos – termino de decir Cross

– ¿Qué? – fue lo que inmediatamente dijeron los 4 jóvenes ahí presentes, cada uno con un tono de voz diferente. Zero claramente enfadado, Ichiru entre alegre y sorprendido, Yukki totalmente sorprendida y Kaname, pues Kaname con una pizca de incredulidad por las locuras del director

– Si, así será y esto contara, para ustedes claro, como tarea de vacaciones y serán puntos en sus clases – dijo el director con la victoria pintada en la cara

– Qué demonios, usted no puede hacer eso, maldita sea – esa claro fue la reacción de Zero

– Claro que puedo, después de todo soy el director – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

– A mí me parece genial – dijo después de pensarlo Ichiru – además siempre quise un hermano menor, para cuidarlo como Zero me cuido a mi – dijo al final con una sonrisa

– Ese es mi lindo Ichiru, siempre apoyándome no como el malagradecido de Zero-kun – lloro el director con su típica lagrimas de cocodrilo

– Si sería una bonita experiencia – fue lo que agrego Yukki haciendo saltar de la alegría al que había sido un padre para ella

– Cuantos niños son – Kaname ya se había resignado a ser niñero

– Son 7, ahora que lo pienso son muchos para solo ustedes 4 – dijo el director poniéndose un dedo en el mentón

– Si me deja resolver el problema – interrumpió los pensamientos del director – podría ofrecer la ayuda voluntaria de mis compañeros ya que todos nos quedaremos en la academia – fue la solución que dio Kuran

– Oh, Kaname-kun, en serio sería fantástico – dijo saltando de la silla nuevamente como niño pequeño

– Como es voluntaria de parte de ellos, si la ofreces tu, Kuran – fue el aporte de Zero – "_malditos traidores todos se pone de parte del director en sus alocadas ideas_" –

– Vuelvo a ser Kuran, eh ZERO-kun – y Kaname se volteo para verlo mejor ignorando las risitas de los demás y viendo como Zero se volvía a poner tan rojo como un tomate – "_vamos Zero no quiero ser Kuran para ti… pero qué diablos pienso a mi debería de dar igual… solo lo hago por molestar a Ze… a Kiryu… si solo por eso lo hago"_ –

– No me jodas KURAN – dijo volteando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo – _"vamos Kaname no me mires así, maldita sea desde cuando me afecta tanto como me mira Kana…, nooo, Kuran, si eso como me mira Kuran"_ – voltea a ver a Kaname para demostrar que no le afecta pero oh grave error, ya que lo ve a los ojos y ambos se pierden en el otro.

– Mientras estos dos se miran el uno al otro, como si fueran lo único importante, el resto de la sala solo pueden verlos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

– Bueno y díganos director, cuando vendrán los niños – pregunto Ichiru tratando de desviar la atención de los vampiros de la sala

– Oh, cierto no se los he dicho vendrán mañana, así que mañana por favor los quiero aquí después del almuerzo, y Kaname-kun – hablo el director viendo al vampiro que seguía perdido en los ojos violetas del otro vampiro, así que arriesgándose a que no le escuchara decidió hablarle de todas formas – trae a los demás mañana –

– Claro director – dijo el vampiro antes de desviar la vista del cazador ojiamatista sonrojado al ex cazador rubio ahí presente – con su permiso iré a informarle a los demás – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

– Sí, claro nos vemos mañana Kaname-kun –

– Si hasta mañana director – fue la despedida del vampiro al salir del despacho

– Si eso es todo, me voy – dijo al salir de ahí Zero

– Espérame hermano – Ichiru no tardo en seguir a su hermano mayor

– Con permiso – dijo Yukki saliendo de ahí con muchas dudas

Quedando solos los cazadores amantes, Yagari seguía callado después de esta tarde tan extraña sabe que Kaien tiene algo en mente, no duda que lo haya hecho por una buena obra para con los niños chupasangres pero a la vez sabe que su pareja algo trae entre manos.

Kaien Cross sabe que Yagari sabe que se trae algo entre manos, no por gusto llevan tanto tiempo conociéndose pero es que no puede dejar esta oportunidad tan buena para darles un empujoncito a quienes lo necesitan ¿verdad? Uno pequeño no le hará daño a nadie.

– Kaien te lo pregunto por última vez ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? – pregunto con cierta duda recorriendo por su mente

– Si, Yagari lo estoy – fue la respuesta de Cross antes de que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios y llegara hasta sus ojos….

* * *

**Esta historia continuara… (Estilo power ranger, pero ya me gusto)**

**Hola de nuevo y díganme que les parece…. ¿Gusta?... ¿promete?... en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a los nuevos residentes de la academia Cross y veremos la reacción de los nobles al saber que son voluntarios para cuidar de estos niños… además aventuras y desventuras se vienen en Los Vampiros Niñeros, por esta su página (suena a telenovela)….**

**Dejen Reviews…..**

**Besos chapines con tortrix… Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos… aquí esta la continuación de este intento de fic… debo de agradecer a aquellas que me dejaron un lindo rr… 8 en solo el primer capitulo n.n no saben lo feliz que me hicieron *o*… gracias a; **lisimmi** (mi primer rr, me hiciste feliz y me alegra que te gustara mi fic), **solcithooh** (aquí veras con quien le toca a Ichiru) **FchanHatake **(gracias por seguirme) **darthmocy **(y aquí están los 7 vampiritos) **niko-chan **(y se verán mas locuras del director… gracias por leer) **eminahinata **(aquí está la conti) **Yuuniie Kuran **( gracias… y aquí esta lo que pediste) **Izhyoh** (gracias por leerme)… este capítulo es para ustedes… creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que les dejo con el…

**Disclaimer:** Saben me compre a Kaname y cuando fui a comprar a Zero no habían u.u solo habían Yukkis y yo no la quería a ella… ahora debo esperar el siguiente cargamento de figuritas ya que como el manga no es mío me debo conformar con las figuritas… todos los demás desvaríos si son míos… en fin los dejo… nos leemos abajo…

* * *

Los Vampiros niñeros capitulo 2

Conociendo

Era Lunes por la tarde las clases habían terminado ese día ahora todos los alumnos se estaban preparando para irse a sus hogares al día siguiente o noche dependiendo de a que clase pertenecían. Bueno todos excepto por unos cuantos alumnos que pasarían sus vacaciones en la Academia, y estos mismos alumno se encontraban en el despacho del director Cross.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludo el director a sus alumnos frente a él – les agradezco la ayuda voluntaria que han ofrecido dar –

- Si voluntaria, como no, fuimos obligados – se oyó un bufido proveniente de un rubio de ojos azules y por primera vez en su vida, y esperaba que ultima, Zero estuvo de acuerdo con ese vampiro

- Hanabusa – fue el reproche de su líder

- Lo siento Kaname-sama – dijo bajando la cabeza ante su apuesto líder

- Muy bien como decía les agradezco por su ayuda y ya verán cómo esta será una nueva aventura para ustedes, tener a su cuidado a alguien tan indefenso como un niño, cuidar de él, protegerlo y mimarlo – decía el director con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro y con corazones en los ojos además de estar saltando de alegría, imaginándose a sus queridos alumnos cuidando de esos bellos angelitos vampirescos

- Suficiente tengo con Hanabusa como para cuidar de otro niño – fueron las palabras de…

- Akatsuki – grito un niño digo un vampiro rubio sonrojado

- ¿Qué? Si bien sabes que es cierto – respondió el noble peli naranjo

- Pero… - contesto su primo haciendo un puchero – no tiene por qué decirlo como si yo fuera una carga para ti – esto lo dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que querían descender de sus lindos ojitos azules. Al ver esto Kain trago fuertemente, no había sido su intención dar a entender eso, el cuidaría de su primo durante cientos de años si fuera necesario – ya no me quieres verdad, es eso ¿no? – y al comprender que su primo tal vez ya no lo quería el corazón del noble rubio se quebró – buaaaa Akatsuki ya no me quiere –

- Hanabusa – dijo un poco cansado Kaname, ya que el rubio era demasiado infantil – sabes que eso no es cierto Kain daría su vida por ti así que por favor compórtate.

Al estar presenciando esto, Cross casi lloraba a la par de Aidou, pensando que el primo del rubio podía llegar a ser cruel con el vampirito rubio, mientras los demás miraban la situación con una gotita en la cabeza, entre divertidos y fastidiados.

- Tsk, callen a ese niño – rezongo por lo bajo Zero, siendo vilmente ignorado por el noble rubio que en ese momento lloraba desconsoladamente

- Pero Kaname-sama no lo oyes, ya no me quiere buaaa – sin pensarlo se tiro a los brazos de Kaname –

- Hanabusa! – el noble peli naranjo casi le da el patatús al ver a su primo abrazando a su líder, y al ver la cara de Kaname pudo ver lo incomodo que se encontraba en ese momento con un Aidou en brazos empapando su camisa – "_no lo abraces maldita sea, abrázame a mi_" – eran los pensamientos de este

- "_maldito chupasangre infantil, deja de hacer un show y suelta a Kaname_" – pensaba un peli plateado mandando una mirada asesina a cierto rubio – "_un momento que estoy pensando porque debe importarme lo que esos dos hagan, no me debe importar mejor miro para otro lado_" – termino pensando pero no lo hizo, seguía viendo a ese rubio buscando la mejor manera de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente

Todos miraban la escena sin creérselo, Takuma miraba a todos y todo divertido pero lo que no podía pasar por alto eran dos cosas, primero Kiryu miraba asesinamente a Hanabusa y Akatsuki se miraba `herido` por las acciones de su primo, ya que era cierto que Aidou era infantil y que actuaba sin pensar pero siempre había respetado a su líder y el espacio personal de este, Kain sin soportar ver a su rubio primo en los brazos de su líder, ya que este sorprendiendo a todos incluido al propio Aidou trataba de tranquilizarlo, elevando un poco la temperatura de la oficina, tiro del rubio separándolo así de Kaname, alegrando a ciertas personas, y al ver que su primo seguía sollozando no lo soporto mas, así que el mismo lo abrazo y empezó a susurrarle…

- Vamos Hanabusa, tu sabes que eso no es cierto, yo te sigo queriendo y lo que Kaname-sama dice es cierto, yo daría mi vida por ti – le dice estrechándole contra el deseando que este le creyera

- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunta el rubio sonando su peque naricita

- Claro deja de llorar – contesta

- Ok. Akatsuki – dice el rubio dejando de llorar y sonriéndole a su querido primo

- Viendo que ya todo había terminado y sintiéndose feliz por el rubio Kaien decidió que era hora de continuar con el tema importante ahí: Su grandiosa idea y su plan perfecto.

- Bueno como les decía – llamo la atención de todos – es hora de conocer a sus pequeño "hermanitos" o mejor "hijos" si mejor "hijos" porque cuidaran de ellos como tales – todos rodaron los ojos ante la conclusión del director aunque mucho preferían llamarlos "tarea" u "obligación impuesta por su líder gracias a las niñerías de Aidou y Shiki" largo pero cierto – adelante Hiroshi-san – dijo un emocionado director antes de que por la puerta ingresara un joven vampiro trayendo un bebe en brazos y seis niños le seguían – muy bien el es Atsushi Hiroshi y esto pequeños niños serán sus pequeños "hijitos", como verán son siete niños y ustedes 12 contando a Hiroshi-san, por ende he decidido que los cuidaran por parejas, y no se preocupen que yo ya he formado las parejas – esto lo dijo al ver que Zero inmediatamente se acercaba a Ichiru y Yukki hacia lo mismo con Kaname – en fin las parejas serán las siguientes: Aidou-kun y Kain-kun – al escuchar esto la mirada de el rubio empezó a brillar de felicidad y el peli naranjo suspiro aliviado – Takuma-kun e Ichiru-kun – ambos se sonrieron y un sonrojo apareció en el menor combinando con el color de su playera – también serán Yukki y Ruka-san – ellas asintieron sin mirarse – Rima-san y Shiki-kun – el pelirrojo solo se sonrojo y pues la rubia ni se inmuto – también Hiroshi-san y Seiren-san – esta solo volteo a verlo y le sonrió… un momento Seiren sonrió, nadie podía creer eso ni siquiera Kaname – y por ultimo – dijo llamando la atención de todos y ganándose desde hace un buen rato la mirada asesina de Zero – Kaname-kun y Zero-kun. Así todas las parejas tendrán un niño… -

- Un momento director falta una pareja – le informo Hiroshi al director – son siete niños si contamos a Umiko-chan – levanto al bebe en brazos – y solo seis pareja –

- Ese no es problema, Yagari y yo cuidaremos de Umiko-chan – dijo muy feliz el director

- Cross y Yagari-sensei está de acuerdo con esto – pregunto un Zero incrédulo pues su sensei no es muy conocido por amar a los niños

- Todavía no se lo he dicho pero sé que no le importara – dijo el alegre Cross mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Umiko que dormía. Y Zero dudo mucho que a Yagari le fuera a gustar la idea – en fin ahora les asignare a sus hijos.

Todos los niños los miraban con genuina curiosidad. Sabían que estos chicos los cuidarían pero en ningún momento Hiroshi-sama les había dicho que sería sus "padres", y todos los niños llegaron a la misma conclusión, el rubio ese que tenía a Umiko-chan estaba loco de remate.

- Emm… Cross-san me gustaría que los niños eligieran a sus "padres" – pidió el moreno

- Claro Hiroshi-san tienes razón, muy bien pónganse en parejas – todos obedecieron unos más alegres que otros – muy bien entonces niños elijan a sus padres pero antes de elegirlos sería bueno que se presentaran – les dijo

- Hai – respondieron todos al unisonó

- Muy bien empiecen –

- Hola mi nombre es Nelliel – dijo la que parecía ser la más grande del grupo – y yo elegiré a Hiroshi-sama y Seiren-sama – dijo esto último caminando hacia estos dos

- Sigo yo – grito emocionada una pelinegra – hola mi nombre es Sakura y yo elegiré al guapo aquí presente – dijo, Aidou inmediatamente abrió los brazo cuando la pelinegra camino hacia su dirección, desviándose al final corriendo hacia Kaname agarrándole del brazo, haciendo que varios rieran de la cara de decepción de Aidou – hola, me recuerdas a mi padre – dijo sonriéndole al sangre pura y este le devolvió la sonrisa

- Ahora yo – dijo la peli rosa dando saltitos – mi nombre es Yachiru y me gustan muchos los dulces y yo quiero que mis papis sean el lindo rubio y el alto peli naranjo que parece haberse comido un limón – dijo corriendo abrazando a Aidou y empezando a dar saltitos y grititos de alegría junto al rubio

- Creo que tendré mas dolores de cabeza – dijo con un suspiro el peli naranjo que se acaba de comer un limón

- Bueno, hola mi nombre es Takeshi – dijo un rubio rojizo – y si no me queda de otra me iré con ellos dos – dijo señalando a Rima y Shiki, que tenían la misma cara de aburrimiento de Takeshi – ah y por cierto – dijo volteando a ver a Kaname y Zero – si le hacen algo a mi primita los mato – dijo como si nada yendo hacia sus nuevos "padres"

- Hola – dijo el niño peli azul – mi nombre es Tetsuya y yo elegirá a unos padres más o menos geniales, o así se mira, por eso iré con el chico alto rubio y el clon del padre de Sakura – dijo caminando hacia Takuma e Ichiru

- No soy su clon, soy se hermano gemelo – dijo Ichiru haciendo un puchero

- Ah, ¿en serio? mira Sakura somos primos – dijo Takeshi

- Ehhh – grito emocionada la niña – tengo dos primos –

- Bueno faltas tú pequeño – le dijo Cross a un pequeño rubio

- Hola a todos – dijo sin levantar a mirada de sus zapatos – mi nombre es Tomoko y es un placer conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia – y bueno me quedo con dos mamis – dijo corriendo hacia Yukki y Ruka escondiéndose tras las piernas de la primera.

- Bien – dijo Cross – ya están las familias formadas y dado que ya no tienen clase deberían empezar a conocerse como familia, también me gustaría que llevaran un diario como familia y lo presentaran al inicio de clases – dijo esto entregándoles un cuaderno a cada pareja – no sabemos cuánto tiempo se lleve reconstruir el hogar de estos bellos niños, así que no se sabe cuánto tiempo los cuidaran. Por último les informo que todos dormirán en los dormitorios de la Luna, si todos Zero-kun – agrego al ver que el cazador abría la boca – en fin, les deseo lo mejor y váyanse a conocer – dijo esto último empujándolos fuera de su oficina.

Ya fuera de la oficina del director nadie sabía qué hacer, los niños miraban emocionados alrededor, y los jóvenes miraban asustados a los niños.

- ¿Como fue que terminamos así? – se pregunto en voz alta Ichiru

- Pues ustedes no se… pero nosotros… - Takuma les empezó a relatar como llegaron a este punto

_**Flashback**_

_POV Takuma_

_Era una hermosa tarde de domingo, y yo Takuma Ichijo estaba despierto desde hace un rato, debía de ayudar a Kaname con algunos papeles que el consejo de ancianos había mandado algo tarde, en este momento estaba esperando a Kaname, ya que necesitaba que firmara unos papeles para dar por terminado el asunto, pero el director lo había mandado a llamar para saber qué. Gracias a mi súper oído oía como abajo, para ser más exactos en la sala de estar, Hanabusa y Senri peleaban por algo, esos dos niños no aprendían, apenas ayer por estar peleando por un bendito manga habían roto varios de los jarrones del pasillo principal y ahora por lo que oía se podría decir que tendríamos que comprar más para la sala de estar._

_- Aidou, Senri – oí la voz de Kaname, temí por la integridad física y mental de los mencionados, así que baje lo más rápido que pude, y lo que vi realmente me dejo sorprendió, la sala de estar estaba totalmente echa un desastre, comida tirada por todos lados, y los niños estaban totalmente enharinados – Takuma llama a los demás ahora – se notaba que Kaname traía algo entre manos_

_- Claro, Kaname-sama – Salí en busca de Akatsuki, Rima y Ruka ya que Seiren no se como lo hace pero ya estaba en la sala de estar cuando salí de allí, cuando ya todos estábamos juntos…_

_- Buenos días – dijo Kaname-sama a lo que respondimos con un "buenos días Kaname-sama" – los mande a llamar porque tengo una tarea para nosotros – todos nos quedamos de piedra, tarea pero si eran vacaciones – se que son vacaciones – dijo viéndome – pero dado los_ _eventos recientes creo que debemos aprender un poco de responsabilidad y – volteo a ver a Hanabusa y Senri, los cuales estaban totalmente asquerosos y sonrojados – madurez por lo tanto a partir de mañana tendrán a un niño a su cargo, cuidaran de él y se encargaran de todas sus necesidades, tal vez así algunos logren madurar al fin – cuando dijo esto todos volteamos a ver a los inmaduros del grupo y lo supimos, era el castigo por todos los jarrones y la suciedad de la sala – muy bien mañana los espero temprano para ir donde el director – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras – ah y Aidou, Shiki, espero que esto quede reluciente – dijo al fin dirigiéndose a su habitación_

_- Hai – respondieron los dos, todos los vimos con cara de quererlos matar, como diantres íbamos a saber como cuidar de un niño, tendríamos que aprender_

_**Fin del flashback**__ – Fin de Pov Takuma_

- Y así es como estamos el día de hoy reunidos aquí con ustedes en esta maravillosa tarde de Lunes, conociendo a nuestros queridos niños – y con esto el relato de Takuma termino

- Oh, ya veo – hablo Ichiru – todo por ellos -

- Si – hablo Ruka por primera vez – todo por este par de inmaduros que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que tirar comida por todos lado –

- No seas así – susurro Aidou – nosotros solo queríamos pastel de chocolate con fresas y piñas – termino de decir

- Yo no quería piña en el pastel – reclamo Shiki

- Pero yo si –

- Pero yo no –

- Pero yo si –

- Pero yo no –

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Maldita sea cállense ustedes dos – casi grito Zero asustando a unos en especial a los niños (los de verdad no Shiki y Aidou)

- Hanabusa, Shiki cálmense – hablo el líder haciendo que todos le agradecieran mentalmente porque los estaban desesperando con sus no, si, no, si

- Hai Kaname-sama – dijeron ambos – onegai

- entonces así es como terminaron ayudandonos pero la verdad que bueno si no seriamos solo 4 con 6 niños, pero bueno creo que sería mejor empezar – menciono Ichiru

- Si, Ichiru-kun tiene razón – dijo Kaname – vamos a dar una vuelta con los niños y más tarde ustedes – dijo hablándole a Zero, Yukki e Ichiru – llevan sus cosas al dormitorio de la luna donde los acomodáremos –

- Claro Kaname Onii-sama – dijo Yukki feliz por dormir cerca de su hermano y por tener a un lindo hijito al cual cuidar

- Muy bien separémonos – dijo Kaname tomando de la mano a la pequeña Sakura – a donde quieres ir –

- Mmm afuera me parece bien quiero conocerlos más a fondo – dijo la pequeña pelinegra – por cierto – dijo volteando hacia Hanabusa y Akatsuki – no le den muchos dulces a Yachiru o si no se atienen a las consecuencias. – fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta tomando de una mano a Kaname y de la otra a Zero arrastrando a este a lo que sería su perdición en palabras que el mismo utilizara más adelante

Y así es como las "familias" improvisada tomaron caminos distintos, Kaname, Zero y Sakura decidieron ir a una pequeña fuente que había en el centro de uno de los jardines.

Akatsuki, Hanabusa y Yachiru decidieron salir a la cafetería que Hanabusa adoraba en la pequeña ciudad cerca de la academia.

Takuma, Ichiru y Tetsuya fueron a buscar algo de comida en el comedor de la clase nocturna.

Senri, Rima y Takeshi fueron a la habitación de Rima por pockys.

Yukki, Ruka junto al pequeño Tomoko fueron cerca del lago

Hiroshi y Seiren se llevaron a Nelliel a la sala de estar de la clase nocturna (la cual estaba reluciente después de que los niños la limpiaran digo después de que Hanabusa y Senri la limpiaran)….

* * *

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Y aquí termina este nuevo capítulo… ya se viene los dolores de cabeza… ustedes sabrán si merezco aunque sea un "haznos un favor y dedícate a la pesca" aunque les digo que soy hidrofobica le tengo un pánico al agua que no puedo dedicarme a la pesca… punto y aparte saben soy un intento de diseñadora y por lo mismo me he creado un calendario de Vampire Knigth y de Bleach si alguien quiere la versión digital mándeme su correo… y yo con gusto se los mando… y si por casualidad quieren ayudarme con el fic les agradecería me mandaran las travesuras que hicieron de peques para agregarles más dolores de cabeza a nuestros vampiros favoritos.**

**Besos chapines con nachos (no tengo tortrix u.u)… Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola **__a todas y todos (por si hay alguno por ahí) acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, debo agradecerles por clickear en ella y también debo agradecer por todos esos maravillosos reviews, ustedes me harán adicta a ellos gracias a __**eloisa-chan, eminahinata, Izhyoh, solcithooh, darthmocy, lisimmi, lau, Yuuniie Kuran, YuukiShirotsuki y niko-han **__… por cierto se que les ofrecí un calendario de VK y Bleach pero verán… etto estoy de luto, porque mi PC murió y no la han resucitado y ahí tenia los archivos del calendario… por suerte para mí y para ustedes (eso creo) el fic lo escribo en la laptop y no perdí esos archivos, espero que para la otra semana me entreguen la PC como nueva con todos sus archivo recuperados y yo les mando los calendarios… por cierto chicas alguna de las que me dejaron sus correo fanfiction me los borro (no lo pueden dejar escrito de corrido sino los borra)… miren o bueno lean este es mi correo jeaqui_f46 hotmail. com (quiten los espacios) envíenme un correo pidiéndolos y yo cuando los recupere se los envió y si quieren agréguenme y nos hablamos jeje… en fin ya mucho blablá mejor vamos a lo que nos interesa… y a lo que ni modo debemos decirlo, nuestro odiado…_

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Vampire Knigth ni sus personajes me pertenecen,,, el día que me saque la lotería y los compre se volverá un manga y anime yaoi… hasta entonces me conformare con escribir desvaríos en esta página tomando a los personajes prestados por un ratito. _

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros Capitulo 3**

**Mi Familia**

En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos como cada "familia" se dirigía a diferentes lugares para conocerse un poco más, en algunos casos solo para conocer al niño y que este los conociera a ellos, puesto que los "padres" se conocían lo bastante bien (estos son los casos de la familia Kain-Aidou, Shiki-Tooya) y otras familias se tenían que conocer todos, ya que los "padres" no tenían mucha interacción entre ellos (como las familias Kuran-Kiryu, Ichijo-Kiryu y Souen-Kuran Cross) y una familia no había necesidad de este tiempo puesto que se conocían muy bien, pero aprovecharían el tiempo para ponerse al día de todos los eventos que han sucedido en la vida de ellos desde el tiempo que no se veían (Hiroshi-Seiren, *mas adelante se sabrá la verdad acerca de Seiren*).

Mientras en la dirección se encontraba el director cargando a la pequeña Umiko que seguía profundamente dormida, pensando que dirá Yagari cuando se entere de que ahora tendrán una hija más.

- Debería de llamarlo y decirle – pensó el director en voz alta – nah, mejor espero que regrese de su misión dentro de tres días, así para cuando vuelva se llevara tremenda sorpresa, si eso hare, de seguro le encantara la idea de tener una linda hijita como Umiko – sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones al imaginarse como su amado Yagari se pondría a saltar de la alegría al saber de Umiko – lástima que eso solo pasara en mi imaginación – le dijo el director desconsolado al bebe que tenía en brazos, con cataratas de lagrimas en los ojos al imaginar la realidad, un Yagari enojado diciéndole que era un total desconsiderado al no tomar en cuenta su opinión al momento de decidir que cuidarían de un bebe ellos – buaaaa no seas tan malo conmigo – un aura depresiva lo rodeo, y Umiko, bueno pues ella seguía durmiendo

En la fuente en el centro de unos de los jardines del área del dormitorio de la luna:

- Oye Kuran, ya se fueron tus chupasangres o debo cuidar de que ellos no se me acerquen – pregunto el ex humano

- Tranquilízate Kiryu la mayoría se fue el fin de semana puesto que los profesores lo decidieron así – contesto el sangre pura – y bien – volteo a ver a la pequeña que jugaba con el agua de la fuente – Sakura cuéntanos un poco de ti

- Claro Kaname-sama – contesto la pequeña viendo a los dos vampiros frente a ella, ambos sentados en el pasto frente a la fuente uno de ellos, Kaname, sonriéndole mientras el otro estaba cruzado de brazo viendo hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido – bueno como ya sabes me llamo Sakura y tengo 10 años, mis padres fueron asesinados por uno vampiro malo hace 5 años y desde entonces vivo con Hiroshi-sama quien cuido de mi primo y de mi, ya que Takeshi, mi primo ese que los amenazo, vivía con nosotros desde casi siempre, mmm ah por cierto tu me recuerdas a mi padre el también tenía ojos bonitos como los tuyo y esa sonrisa amable, pero a la vez melancólica – dijo esto viendo a Kaname – y tu – volteo a ver a Zero – me recuerdas a mi mami, ella tenía los ojos violetas también – al recordar a sus padres la pequeña empezó a sollozar y sin mas rompió a llorar – buaaaa quiero a mis papis – lloro fuertemente hasta que unos brazos la rodearon, ella abrazo a ese ser que era tan cálido, hacia que le recordara los abrazos de su mami, y hacia que sintiera que la había recuperado

- Shh, tranquila – la tranquilizo el ser que la abrazaba, Kaname no dejaba de arrepentirse por no traer una cámara consigo, porque solo Dios sabe cuando vería al cazador de esa manera nuevamente, se veían tan lindos juntos que no pudo evitar que un calor en su corazón lo reconfortara y sintiera que después de haber terminado con Rido ya todo estaría bien– sabes mis padres también fueron asesinado por una vampiresa cuando yo era niño – le conto el cazador al tomar en brazos a la pequeña, sentándola en su regazo mientras él se volvía a sentar en el pasto a centímetros de Kaname

- En serio? – pregunto incrédula mientras sollozos se dejaban escuchar

- Si, es cierto y por eso Cross nos adopto a mi hermano y a mi –

- Sabes – hablo el purasangre – mis padres también fueron asesinados por un vampiro cuando yo era un niño – le dijo sonriéndoles a ambos, haciendo que Sakura abriera totalmente los ojos y dejara de llorar, y a la vez hiciera que el color se le subiera al peli plata y su corazón empezara a latir mas rápidamente

- No te creo – dijo totalmente incrédula la niña

- Si, es cierto – le contesto Kaname acercándose a ellos, y abrazando a la niña que seguía en el regazo de Zero, haciendo por lo tanto que sus rostros quedaran próximos

- Entonces deberíamos abrir nuestro propio club – salto del regazo de Zero haciendo que este cayera recostado en el pasto, y a causa del salto de Sakura Kaname cayó sobre el cazador dejándolos en una situación comprometedora, ella sin notarlo continuo hablando – si un club para aquellos como nosotros que ya no tiene papis por culpa de un vampiro – mientras la niña pensaba en como seria su club, ciertos vampiro no podía dejarse de verse a los ojos. Cada uno perdido en los ojos de ese ser al que decían odiar con el alma – a ya se – el grito de la pequeña los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que se separaran, de mala gana, sentándose correctamente

- Que es lo que ya sabes – pregunto Zero con un sonrojo en el rostro, y Kaname seguía maldiciéndose internamente por no cargar una maldita cámara con él, lo peor es que ni su celular cargaba

- El nombre de nuestro club – respondió ella dándoles una sonrisa a ambos

- Y como se llama nuestro club? – pregunto el castaño

- – al ver la cara de ¿Qué? De ambos vampiros decidió que era conveniente explicarse – "Pobres Infantes Que Han Perdido A Sus PApis POr CAusa De Un VAmpiro MAlo, FEo y FAStidioso A Los Cuales Odiaremos POr TOdo Lo Que qUede De NUestra Vida – dijo de un solo olvidándose un momento de respirar

- No crees que es muy largo – le dijo Zero con una gotita en la cabeza

- Si Sakura es muy largo por qué no buscamos uno mas corto – agrego Kaname

- Mmm tienen razón – los vio a los dos durante unos segundos haciendo diversas muecas mientras asentía y negaba cuando – ya lo tengo – dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntaron ambos vampiros realmente divertidos al ver las diversas muecas de esa niña, sentían en ese momento una tranquilidad que jamás pensaron sentir junto a su mas acérrimo rival

- UVAMMANP, Un Vampiro Malo Mato A Nuestros Padres – les dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, ambos chicos solo sonrieron

- Muy bien me uno al UVAMMANP – dijo Zero

- Yo también me uno a ustedes – les dijo Kaname

- Kyaaa – grito la niña – ahora no solo tengo dos papis muy guapos sino que forme un club con ellos Kyaaa, cuando los demás se enteren – dijo dando saltitos alrededor de ambos chicos mientras reía muy feliz.

Ambos vampiros se sentían extrañamente felices y gracias a la pequeña descubrieron que tenían algo en común ambos habían perdido a sus padres a manos de un vampiro, aunque ya sabía esto del contrario nunca lo vieron así hasta que la pequeña saco el tema a relucir, tal vez tenían más cosas en común aparte de lo de sus padres y de ahora tener una hija.

En una cafetería en la ciudad más cercana a la academia vemos a un rubio, un peli naranja y una peli rosa sentados en una mesa hablando con una señorita que ahí atendía.

- Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai me alegra verlos por aquí de nuevo y ¿quien esta hermosa niña? – pregunto la chica que los atendía

- Yo soy Yachiru mucho gusto – respondió la niña – y dime tu señorita bonita ¿que tipo de sangre eres? – pregunto la niña viendo hacia el cuello de la chica y haciendo que Hanabusa sonriera en el acto esperando la respuesta y Akatsuki solo agacho la cabeza y negó, cada vez tenia mas por seguro un dolor de cabeza

- Yo… etto pues yo… - la chica se sorprendió pues fue la misma pregunta que Aidou-sempai le hizo cuando lo vio por primera vez – "será una especie de juego entre ellos" – se pregunto mentalmente

- ¡Yachiru! – fue lo que dijo el peli naranja haciendo que la camarera tuviera una especie de deja vu, por que la primera vez que los vio fue exactamente igual, el rubio se presento y dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo la niña, y la reacción del mas alto fue la misma solo que esta vez dijo el nombre de la niña y no del rubio

- Etto… que les puedo servir – prefirió seguir con su trabajo antes de seguir divagando y no poder servirles bien a esos chicos tan guapos

- ¡pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña! – respondieron al unisonó el rubio y la peli rosa, haciendo que ambos se voltearan a ver

- ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña? – pregunto emocionado el rubio y con lagrimas en los ojos ante la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que tuviera la misma pasión que tenía el para con el pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña

- ¿Gustarme?, me encanta es mi pastel de chocolate favorito – grito la niña parada en la silla atrayendo la atención de muchos de los clientes ahí presentes – pero no muchos me entienden – termino de decir

- ¡yo te entiendo! – grito ahora el rubio, atrayendo la atención del resto de clientela

- Hanabusa, Yachiru – hablo el mayor con una cara de vergüenza – siéntense por favor y María-san – le hablo a la camarera la cual se puso de todos los colores posibles – tráenos pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña a los tres y a mí un té y a estos niños una ¿malteada de chocolate? – pregunto viendo hacia los menores los cuales solo lo miraban como si él fuera su héroe con estrellitas en los ojos mientras asentía

- Claro, Kain-sempai – respondió María mientras volteaba e iba hacia la cocina a prepara esta orden

- Y bien Yachiru que nos cuentas de ti – pregunto el mayor al pensar que mientras esperaban su orden ellos podían cumplir con la tarea de conocerse

- Oh, pues veamos, tengo 9 años, nunca conocí a mis padres Hiroshi-sama me cuida desde siempre y odio las tabletas de sangre pero Saku-chan me obliga a tomarlas – termino diciendo haciendo un puchero muy al estilo Hanabusa

- Te entiendo – hablo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía – saben horrible a mí también me obligan a tomarlas –

- En serio, no soy la única – dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Hanabusa y este negaba con la cabeza, mientras los ojos de ambos brillaban por las lagrimas de cocodrilo que estaban a punto de derramar

- Aquí esta su orden – interrumpió María colocando el pastel de chocolate con… creo que ya saben a que pastel me refiero

- ¡Pastel! – gritaron ambos antes de empezar a comer su pastel

Aquí y viendo a esos dos comer pastel fue cuando Akatsuki estuvo 100 % seguro acerca del dolor de cabeza que esa niña le provocaría junto a su primo, en este momento fue que entendió que Yachiru era un Hanabusa en versión niña y podría decir que mas hiperactiva que su aniñado primo, puesto que mientras comía su pastel y tomaba su malteada no podía estar quieta, tendría que hablar con Kaname o Takuma para que le consiguiera mas de esas pastilla que tenían para el dolor de cabeza que eran bastante efectivas, aunque por un momento paso por su cabeza cambiar de niña, al ver a su rubio favorito tan feliz con la niña desecho totalmente esa loca idea, todo sea por que Hanabusa sea feliz. Al final decidió comer el también pastel de chocolate con fresas y piñas, claro que antes le quito la piña.

Mientras la familia Kain-Aidou comían muy felices su pastel de… bueno ustedes ya saben que pastel, en el comedor de la clase nocturna estaban sentados tres chicos, dos de ellos eran vampiros y con ellos un cazador de vampiros, raro pero cierto.

- Entonces – hablo el mas pequeño de los tres, un vampirito lindo y cortes – debo hablarles de mi ¿cierto? – al ver que los mayores asentía decidió hablarles un poco de el - ok. Tengo 10 años, el color de mi cabello es natural, por si se lo preguntaban – dijo señalando su cabello de un color azul celeste – soy muy inteligente, me gustan los deportes sobre todo el foot-ball y soy junto a Sakura los encargados de la diversión de los demás, aunque Nelliel es una aguafiestas y a veces no nos deja divertirnos, Hiroshi-sama me rescato de las calles hace unos años y desde entonces él ha sido como el padre que nunca tuve y los demás son como mis hermanos en especial Tomoko – termino de contar – ahora háblenme de ustedes – dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de sangre sintética

- Bueno pues yo soy Takuma Ichijo el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, mi promedio es de 10 y no hay mucho que contar de mí, no tengo hermanos pero Kaname es mi mejor amigo, pero lo quiero mas que a un amigo – al decir esto el cazador sintió que su corazón era destrozado – te toca Ichiru-kun

- Mmm… pues bueno soy Ichiru Kiryu descendiente de la familia de cazadores mas importantes, hermano gemelo, no clon, de Zero y pues deseo ser un gran cazador como mi hermano – dijo evitando mirar hacia Takuma, pues sentía que si lo miraba iba a romper a llorar ahí mismo

- Mmm… cazador ¿eh? Yo que tú me alejaría un poco de Takeshi –

- Ah ¿y eso porque? – pregunto curioso

- Se dice que unos cazadores mataron a sus padres, y desde entonces no puede oír acerca de cazadores que se vuelve loco y créeme no lo quieres ver en estado histérico – sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal al recordar a Takeshi histérico, en esos momentos ni siquiera Sakura su prima se salvaba

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo el cazador

- Un momento… - Tetsuya miraba a Takuma de una forma extraña – a ti ¿te gusta ese tal Kaname? Que si no mal recuerdo es el castaño alto –-

- No, como crees eso – le respondió Takuma con una cara incrédula

- Tu dijiste que lo querías mas que a un amigo – le recordó, Ichiru en esos momentos quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero Takuma dijo que Kaname no le gustaba entonces

- Nooo, no me malinterpretes – negaba con la cabeza – lo quiero como a un hermano – Ichiru sintió un enorme alivio y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir – además el está enamorado de otra persona – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – aunque él lo niegue –

- Pero Kaname – hablo Ichiru – no niega que le gusta Yukki –

- ¿Yukki?, nah nada que ver, Kaname quiere a Yukki como su hermana que es, el está enamorado de otro – contesto sonriéndole a Ichiru

- ¿Otro? ¿Cómo otro hombre? Woow – dijo el niño – y tu sabes quién es cuéntanos! – le suplico

- No, no puedo –

- Pero… - esta vez fue Ichiru

- No puedo en serio –

- Cuéntanos – empezaron ambos a presionar por saber quién era el dueño del corazón del sangre pura, cosa que solo Takuma su mejor amigo sabia ya que ni el mismo Kaname se había dado cuenta de ello.

Así es como nos alejamos del comedor de la clase nocturna, esperando que logren sonsacarle a Takuma quien es esa persona especial para Kaname y que luego nos cuenten, pero nosotros bien sabemos quién es esa persona. Ahora subimos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios de las chicas, para ser más específicos al dormitorio de cierta modelo de 16 años.

- Sabes Rima, no es justo que tu tengas una habitación para ti sola y a mí me toque compartir habitación con Takuma-san – le reprocho su amigo peli rojo

- No es mi culpa que seamos menos mujeres y por lo tanto alcance a una habitación para cada una – contesto la modelo seria como siempre – mejor toma – dijo dándole un pocky

- ¡Pocky! – grito feliz el modelo

- ¿Pocky? – pregunto el pequeño – ¿me regalas uno? Es que me encantan – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- Claro ten – le entrego uno la chica – y bueno cuéntanos de ti para tener algo que escribir en esta cosa – dijo levantando el diario que el director les encargo

- Si no me queda de otra – respondió aburrido – soy Takeshi tengo 10 años y mis padres fueron asesinados por unos cazadores por ello me fui a vivir con mis tíos y mi prima y luego un vampiro mato a mis tíos y Hiroshi-sama decidió cuidar de nosotros, nuestra casa se incendio y por eso estamos ahora aquí – termino el niño – y que me dicen de ustedes

- Bueno soy Rima y el Senri ambos tenemos 16 años, trabajamos como modelos mi familia vive lejos y la única familia que le queda a Senri son sus primos Kaname y Yukki – le conto la chica

- Oh, y ahora que nos conocemos que hacemos – pregunto Takeshi

- ¡comamos más Pockys! – dijo un feliz pelirrojo

- ¡Siiii! – grito el rubio rojizo, es que en serio le encantaban los Pockys

- Creo que deberé comprar mas de estos – pensó en voz alta Rima al ver como ambos chicos se peleaban por la caja de chocolates

Y es así como la familia mas seria y con cara de aburridos de todos se empezaban a conocer y es así como la modelo se quedaba sin Pockys debería de sacar la caja de emergencia si esos dos seguían así, y ahora viajemos a lo largo de la academia, traspasando el bosque que separaba ambos dormitorios, el de la luna y el dormitorio del sol, y llegamos a un lago en el centro de un claro, y vemos dos chicas con un pequeño, una de ellas estaba jugando con el pequeño mientras la noble solo miraba hacia el lago metida en sus pensamientos.

- Y bien Tomoko que me puedes decir de ti – pregunto la prefecto

- Etto… tengo 7 años…mmm…. Me gusta jugar y… mmm… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… y vivo con Hiroshi-sama y los demás desde hace 2 años- contesto el rubio platino

- Oh, pobrecito, bien te diré, mi nombre es Yukki Cross, soy la hija adoptiva del director Cross, pero mi verdadero apellido es Kuran, hermana menor de Kaname-sempai – volteo a ver a la noble – Ruka-sempai es tu turno

- Como sea, Soy Ruka Souen y hago esto solo porque Kaname-sama nos lo pidió – ni siquiera los volteo a ver

- Mmm… - se escucho una vocecita – puedo acercarme al lago – pregunto viendo a Yukki

- Claro, pero ten cuidado – le contesto al niño, mientras él se acercaba al lago Ruka volteo a ver a la castaña, se notaba que quería preguntarle algo

- Oe Cross-san puedo preguntarte algo – hablo la vampira

- Claro Ruka-sempai –

- ¿Tu quieres a Kaname -sama? –

- Claro es mi hermano –

- No, me refiero a algo mas como hermanos, después de todo son prometidos –

- No ya no mas – al ver la cara confusa de la chica decidió explicar – Kaname Onii-sama hablo conmigo hace tiempo, poco después de que me dijera toda la verdad sobre mi pasado, y me confesó que él me quería como su hermana que no creía poder cumplir con nuestro compromiso, yo lo entendía puesto que yo solo lo miro como mi hermano mayor, entonces por mutuo acuerdo decidimos romper el compromiso, después de todo a mí me gusta alguien mas – termino de confesarle a la noble

- Ese alguien mas es acaso Kiryu-kun – al ver que podía confundir a los Kiryu decidió aclarar – Zero Kiryu –

- Pues, si es el – un sonrojo cubrió su rostro

- Entonces – siguió la noble – no estaría mal si yo quisiera… etto… mmm… -

- Tratar de conquistar a mi hermano – la ayudo la prefecta, al ver como ahora se sonrojaba la noble supo que dio en el clavo – no, claro que no, puedes hacerlo de echo si quieres te ayudo – le sonrió para darle ánimos

- Gracias Cross-san –

- Yukki, solo Yukki Ruka-sempai –

- Entonces soy solo Ruka, Yukki, sabes entonces yo te ayudare con Kiryu– así fue como estas dos hicieron un trato para ayudarse a conquistar el corazón de sus príncipes azules.

Dejando por un lado a las nuevas amigas y cómplices regresamos al dormitorio de la luna para ser más específicos a la sala de estar donde vemos a tres personas sentadas viéndose los unos a los otros y hablando como viejos conocidos.

- Y dime Seiren como te ha ido todo en este tiempo – pregunto el pelinegro viendo a la que fue su primera niña

- Bien Hiroshi-sama – contesto la peli lila – Kaname-sama es el mejor líder al que pudiera seguir, además que los demás son como mi segunda familia ya que la primera serán usted y los niños, veo que hay nuevos niños y otros se han ido, pero Nelliel tú has crecido hace cuanto que no te veo –

- Hace mas de 4 años Seiren-sama – contesto la peli verde

- Si nos tienes abandonados – dijo el hombre ahí presente

- Lo siento, Hiroshi-sama pero… -

- No te disculpes Seiren sabemos que las cosas se pusieron feas en los últimos tiempos, y me alegro de que estés bien y feliz por lo que veo – al ver sonreír y asentir a la chica una sonrisa abarco su rostro – sabes aun recuerdo a mi primera niña la linda peli lila – le confeso

_**Flash back**_

_Hace 11 años_

_Era una noche oscura, Hiroshi Atsushi contaba apenas con 17 años en edad humana, hacia 3 años sus padres habían muerto dejándolo solo en este mundo y como único heredero de una gran fortuna, no sabía que hacer con tanto dinero hubiera dado todo con tal de que le regresaran a sus padres pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, caminaba por una calle solitaria, hacia mucho frio diciembre se acercaba y con ello una temporada de las mas frías antes vistas en Japón, caminaba apresuradamente para llegar al calor de su hogar, maldita comida como se le ocurría terminarse en estas fechas, con este frio de los mil y un demonios, ya no hallaba la hora de llegar, cruzaba una calle cuando la vio, una niña de no mas de 8 años de edad, se acurrucaba bajo un marco de una puerta de un local que se hallaba cerrado, es cierto había frio y ya quería llegar a su casa pero no podía dejar a la niña abandonada a su suerte, con cuidado se acerco a ella, fue cuando lo noto sus ojos eran rojos clara señal de que la niña no era humana eran un vampiro o bueno una vampiresa y temblaba quizás no del frio sino de la sed_

_- Oye, estas bien – pregunto con una dulce voz_

_- No, aléjate no te quiero hacer daño – le contesto alejándose mas de el_

_- Dime tienes sed –_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Como sabes? – pregunto asombrada_

_- Tranquila, yo soy como tu – contesto siempre con su dulce voz_

_- Un vampiro – _

_- Si, si quieres puedes beber de mi – le ofreció su muñeca, sin pensarlo dos veces la niña dejo ver sus colmillos se acerco a su muñeca y lo mordió, bebiendo de él para acallar la sed que sentía, cuando termino de beber volvió a hacerse para atrás, y el decidió hablarle para ver quién era esta hermosa niña_

_- Y dime ¿Estas perdida? – la niña negó con la cabeza - ¿tus padres saben que estas acá? – volvió a negar – te acompaño a casa – ofreció el chico_

_- No tengo casa – hablo al fin – siempre he vivido en las calles, bueno casi siempre vivía con una familia, pero eran humanos al enterarse de lo que soy me han echado y ahora no tengo donde vivir – contesto con lagrimas en los ojos_

_- Sabes si quieres puedes vivir en mi casa – al ver que la niña dudaba se dio cuenta de que había algo que ambos no sabían – disculpa mis malos modales no me presente, soy Atsushi Hiroshi – dijo tendiéndole una mano en saludo, la pequeña al ver la mano tendida empezó a sopesar las cosas ella no tenia donde vivir, este extraño le ofrecía una casa sino un hogar, pero ese era el punto un extraño, pero al verlo a los ojos, esos ojos negros como la misma noche, no vio maldad en ellos sino todo lo contrario vio bondad, sinceridad y un halo de tristeza y soledad, decidió confiar en él le tomo la mano y dijo_

_- Soy Seiren y te agradezco que me brindes un hogar Atsushi-sama – le regalo una sonrisa que hace mucho la creía perdida_

_- Soy solo Hiroshi Seiren ¿vamos? – le contesto siguiendo su camino con una niña como su nueva invitada siguiéndole_

_- Vamos – contesto – Hiroshi-sama –_

_- Bueno algo es algo –_

_Y así fue como Hiroshi descubrió lo que podía hacer con su fortuna y así fue como empezó a cuidar de niños que necesitaban ayuda sea la causa por la que se vieran abandonados, había encontrado su vocación gracias a esa niña peli lila de ojos tristes que había confiado en él cuando era un completo extraño._

_**Fin de Flash back**_

- Sabes es bueno volverte a ver Seiren y saber que estas bien –

- Gracias Hiroshi-sama – contesto la chica

- Sabes que por tu culpa todo los niños me llaman así – le dijo haciendo un puchero – me hace sentir viejo –

- Pero es la verdad – acoto la peli verde – ya está viejo Hiroshi-sama – Nelliel solo pudo sonreír al ver la cara descompuesta que puso el que es como su padre

- Así es como agradecen lo que uno hacer por ustedes, malagradecidas – lagrimas caían por el rostro de Hiroshi mientras Nelliel reía a carcajadas y una pequeña sonrisa se dejaba ver en Seiren

Volviendo a la fuente en medio de uno de los jardines de… ah donde están Kaname, Zero y Sakura

La pequeña seguía saltando alrededor de los chicos contándoles todo lo que recordaba de sus padres de vez en cuando paraba para darle un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla al castaño diciéndole lo mucho que le recordaba su papá mientras que el cazador solo veía como esa niña abrazaba y besaba a Kaname y este no decía nada le gustaba la imagen de esos dos al verlo se pregunto como sería un hijo de Kaname y por alguna extraña razón al imaginárselo el niño tenía los ojos de color amatista, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de ella se levanto y vio a sus acompañantes

- Creo que es hora de regresar, además debo de ir por mis cosas a mi habitación en el dormitorio del sol – les dijo

- Kiryu-kun tiene razón, vamos Sakura acompañémoslo porque los demás deben de estar esperándonos en el dormitorio de la luna –

- Claro Kaname-sama, vamos Zero-kun, vamos por tus cosas. ¿Por cierto y mis cosas? – se pregunto la niña

- Ya debe de estar en el dormitorio de la luna – informo el presidente de la clase nocturna

- Oh, bueno entonces vamos por las cosas de Zero-kun – dijo corriendo hacia el frente haciendo que los mayores se vieran entre sí preguntándose si sabrá a donde ir, cuando de repente Sakura se detiene y los voltea a ver – creo que será mejor que ustedes vayan por delante dado que no se a donde tengo que ir – le dijo llevando una mano atrás de su cabeza ladeando esta y sacando la lengua

- Kiryu-kun, guíanos por favor – le dijo el Pura sangre cediéndole el paso al menor

- Yo puedo ir perfectamente solo – gruño el cazador

- Permítenos acompañarte – insistió el vampiro

- No, ustedes váyanse antes yo los alcanzo – replico el peli plata

- ¿Por qué? – hablo la niña – acaso no nos quieres – lagrimas se empezaron a formar en su ojitos grises – buaaa Zero-kun no nos quiere – grito la pequeña

- Ves lo que haces Kiryu-kun – le regaño Kaname mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y la tomaba en brazos esta abrazo por el cuello al chico y lloro entre sus brazos – shh tranquila Sakura Kiryu-kun, si nos quiere, verdad Kiryu-kun

- Mmm… - al ver como la niña lo miraba con sus ojitos llorosos no pudo negarse a la orden del castaño – claro que te quiero Sakura – le dijo a la pequeña

- ¿Me quieres? ¿solo a mí? ¿no quieres a Kaname-sama? – nuevas lagrimas llegaban a los ojos de la niña – buaaa Zero-kun no quiere a Kaname-sama, es malo con Kaname-sama – el de ojos amatistas no podía creer lo que tenía que decir para que la niña dejara de llorar, pero es que nunca había podido ver a un niño llorar, bueno diría una mentira por el bien de la niña ¿no? Después de todo solo era una pequeña mentira ¿verdad?

- También quiero a Kuran, Sakura – se volvió a sonrojar, maldita sea lo había dicho, pero era una mentira por el bien de esa mocosa, porque era una mentira ¿verdad?

- Kyaaa – grito Sakura dejando de llorar – entonces ven y abrázanos –

- ¿Qué?, estás loca – le grito a la pequeña,

- Buaaa – y el llanto otra vez – Zero-kun no nos quiere abrazar – lloro a mares nuevamente, Kaname solo miraba esto entre divertido y sorprendido por los cambios repentinos en la niña, volteo a ver a Kiryu y al verlo sonrojado nuevamente maldijo por no traer una cámara consigo, está pensando que debería de cargar una cámara cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo a él y a Sakura, y solo pudo ver el cabello plateado del prefecto

- Ya deja de llorar – dijo el prefecto al momento de abrazar a eso dos

- Kyaaa, Zero-kun si nos quiere, lástima que no tenemos una cámara con nosotros este es un momento perfecto Kodak – dijo la pequeña abrazando a ambos chicos, y Kaname no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella desde ahora en adelante cargaría una cámara siempre con el

En el dormitorio de la Luna, ya se encontraban todas las familia esperando a la "familia líder", los niños se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en una esquina de la sala de estar mientras los mayores se encontraban charlando de cosas sin importancia cuando de pronto vieron pasar un borrón rosa enfrente de ellos, luego otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. Esto se debía a cierta peli rosa sobrecargada de azúcar

- Yachiru detente – hablo Akatsuki

- No quiero – le respondió la niña

- Detente – volvió hablar

- No quiero – volvió a responder el borrón rosa se empezó a ver mas seguido de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba, cuando se escucho un plash y luego otro y otro y pedazos de jarrón se empezaban a apreciar en toda la sala de estar

- Yachiru detente – volvió a hablar el peli naranja pero esta vez se levanto y la agarro de la cintura

- Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame – cada suéltame estaba acompañado por un golpe y un saltito, Akatsuki sentía que ya no podía mas cuando

- Ya llegue – se escucho el grito de una niña por toda la sala de estar

- Saku-chan – diciendo esto Yachiru se soltó de Akatsuki dejándolo en el suelo, y salió corriendo hacia el encuentro de su mejor amiga, cuando llego con ella la abrazo y empezó a correr a su alrededor contándole su día

- Yachi-chan – hablo la pelinegra – detente –

- Hai – dijo la menor deteniéndose en el acto

- Como diablos logro eso – pregunto Kain

- Solo Sakura puede controlar a Yachiru – le contesto el peli azul Tetsuya

- Recuérdame tenerla cerca entonces – dijo el mayor

- Que ha pasado aquí – pregunto la voz seria del líder del dormitorio

- Kaname-sama – el rubio de ojos azules se asusto

- Hanabusa y ahora que has hecho – le pregunto el castaño

- Yo no fui lo juro – contesto el menor

- Entonces Senri – volteo a ver al peli rojo

- Y por que crees que fui yo – hablo en modo chibi Shiki

- Quien mas pudo haber sido si no fue Hanabusa –

- Yachiru – contestaron todos los niño

- Gomen Kaname-sama, pero si fue Yachiru – contesto el pelinegro ahí presente – yo pagare por todo –

- No hay problema Hiroshi-san – vio a todos los presente y al ver que todos estaba ahí decidió que era hora de ver donde dormían cada uno – Takuma – le hablo a su mejor amigo

- Si Kaname-sama – contesto este

- Cuantas habitaciones vacías tenemos –

- Vacías , así que se digan vacías todas dado que todos los alumnos se fueron a pasar las vacaciones a sus casas, menos nosotros, porque tu no tenias ganas de ir a mi casa aunque mi abuelo ya no este, sabes no se por… -

- Takuma – le interrumpió Kaname

- Gomen, creo que me salí del tema, como decía vacías casi todas pero libres para que puedan ser usadas solo dos – respondió a la pregunta

- Que casualidad – dijo sarcástico el prefecto, mientras se paraba a la par de su hermano – justo las que se necesitan, una para Yukki y una para mi e Ichiru, resulta que me toca compartir con mi hermano en este dormitorio tan grande no hay una habitación para cada uno –

- De hecho Kiryu-kun estas equivocado – contesto el líder

- ¿Eh? – Zero no entendía en que estaba equivocado

- Una de esas dos habitaciones es para los niños y la otra para las niñas – le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Y dónde demonios esperas que nos quedemos a dormir, acaso esperas que duerma en la sala de estar – pregunto alterado

- Claro que no Kiryu-kun, Ruka tu puedes compartir tu habitación con Yukki ¿No? – le hablo a la chica que estaba con su hermana

- Claro Kaname-sama – contesto esta viéndolo con ojos de cachorro a medio morir los cuales el castaño ignoro

- Hiroshi-san tu…-

- No te preocupes – le dijo el pelinegro – no necesito donde dormir, no creo que pase el día acá ya que debo arreglar todo acerca de mi casa –

- Oh está bien. Esta usted seguro –

- Si claro – le aseguro Hiroshi

- Senri – esta vez vio a su pequeño primo – tú te quedaras con Rima, de todos modos creo que pasas mas tiempo ahí que en tu habitación –

- Claro Kaname, ya oíste Rima me quedare contigo y podremos comer muchos pockys – dijo mas que feliz el menor

- Muy bien Ichiru-kun tu puedes tomar la cama de Senri y compartir habitación con Takuma – vio como el menor de los Kiryu's de sonrojaba

- ¿Qué? – este fue el grito del mayor de los gemelos, el cual ya se esperaba – pero que diablos te pasa por la cabeza Kuran, como crees que dejare que mi hermanito duerma con ese vampiro – dijo mientras alejaba a Ichiru del rubio, al ver que se avecinaba una gran pelea digna de Kiryu y Kaname-sama los demás decidieron subir a sus habitaciones llevando a los niños a sus habitaciones y Hiroshi acompañándoles, en la sala solo quedaron; Takuma, Kaname, Ichiru y Zero – estás loco si crees que será así

- Pero porque no Kiryu-kun – pregunto Kuran

- ¿Por qué no? Todavía me lo preguntas, no dejare que ese vampiro crea que mi hermanito es su cena o peor me lo pervierta –

- Te puedo asegurar que Takuma jamás pensaría que Ichiru-kun es su cena y ¿Por qué dices que lo pervertirá? – pregunto extrañado

- ¿Por qué? Mírale la cara de pervertido que tiene – ambos voltearon a ver al rubio el cual les sonreía al ver que lo miraban se señalo a el mismo y dijo

- ¿YO? Como crees eso de mi (– . –) bueno quizás un poquito n.n – le sonrió a Zero

- Ves, ni loco ni aunque me mates dejare a ese pervertido cerca de mi inocente hermanito, y donde diablos dormiría yo – pregunto al notar que no se le había asignado habitación temiendo lo peor espero la respuesta

- En mi habitación claro está – dijo el vampiro como si nada encogiéndose de hombros para él era obvio que el prefecto se quedaría con el

- ¿Qué? – ese grito también se lo esperaba – por dios Kuran de cual te fumaste hoy para creer tal estupidez que yo me quedaría contigo y que dejaría a mi hermanito con ese – dijo señalando a Takuma – ya sé porque no me quedo yo con Ichiru en la habitación de Ichijo y el se queda contigo en tu habitación – dijo señalando la solución obvia a todos sus problemas

- A mí no me importaría Kaname – dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo su amigo al ver la cara de este – seria como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos cuando mas chicos, y que si no podíamos dormir nos poníamos a hacer eso que tú ya sabes, sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos y hacerlo de nuevo – termino de decir mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo y lo tomaba del brazo

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que se escucho decir a ambos gemelos, cada uno imaginándose lo que podían hacer esos dos, a Ichiru se le vino a la mente ese "Yo a Kaname lo quiero mas que a un amigo" ese recuerdo hizo que reaccionara

- No – dijo enérgicamente – me quedar con Ichijo-sempai, Zero Nii-san soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme solo confía en mí por favor "_además no quiero a Kaname cerca de Takuma_" – lo ultimo solo lo pensó

- Si eso quieres – le contesto su hermano – _"además no quiero que Takuma se acerque a Kaname… pero que diablos pienso a mi me da igual lo que esos dos pervertido hagan… si lo hago es solo para demostrarle a Ichiru que confió en el… si eso es ¿verdad?"_ pero si te hace algo dime y yo me encargo que el ultimo de los Ichijo desaparezca ¿entendido? – le dedico una mirada asesina al rubio que solo trago fuertemente

- Claro Nii-san –

- Muy bien si todo está decidido, por favor Takuma enséñale en donde dormirá a Ichiru y en cuanto puedas lleva una cama extra a mi habitación – dijo mientras miraba al rubio que estaba mas que feliz porque su plan resulto quien dirá que poner celosos a los Kiryu resultaba tan fácil – a menos – ahora volteo a ver a Zero – que no te importe compartir mi cama también – le dijo mientras le sonreía, esto hizo que Zero solo se sonrojara haciendo que Kaname decidiera que prefería hacer sonrojar al prefecto que hacerlo enojas aunque ambas pueden ir de la mano ¿no?

- Ni en tus sueños Kuran – respondió viendo hacia otro lado – Ichijo lleva rápido una cama a la habitación de Kuran –

- Si Kiryu-sama, Ichiru-kun acompáñame – le dijo al chico peli largo, mientras lo guiaba su habitación dejando solo a Kaname y a Zero en la sala

- Muy bien Kiryu-kun siéntete como en casa ya conoces el camino a mi habitación o quieres que te lo enseñe nuevamente – le pregunto con un tono burlón

- No me jodas Kuran – fue la respuesta del Kiryu antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a esa habitación a la que había ido tantas veces ya

- Todavía no Zero – fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir al prefecto gruñón por las escaleras.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Antes de irme debo agradecerles por sus ideas y créanme que las tomare en cuenta gracias por ayudarme y no sé quien me pregunto si terminarían en la cama, pues la verdad no se… que dicen ustedes lemon mas adelante o no?... gracias por leerme… y ya saben felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas, ántrax todo eso en reviews (los cuales son mi nuevo vicio, adiós cigarro)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola… a todos esos seres maravillosos que me leen… si ustedes que están leyendo ahorita… primeramente gracias por sus rr lamento no haberlos respondido pero empecé la U y eso me deja menos tiempo u.u') y por darle algo más que una oportunidad a esta historia… si no me dejas rr créeme yo te entiendo pero de todos modos mil y un gracias por leer… gracias especialmente a **solcithooh** ( si se como son esos dos he leído tus fics, y gracias por algunas ideas que me diste), **FchanHatake** ( see, veras lo que hará Sakura por esos dos más adelante ups spoiler, gracias), **Yuuniie Kuran** (gracias y lamento causarte un vicio, y si creo que si habrá lemon mas adelante), **lau** (créeme se como son los niños yo tengo 5 sobrinos y por la salud mental de mis amigos no los dejo solos con ellos, veras mis sobrinos son parte de mi inspiración y uno de ellos es la versión Yachiru en masculino si se podría decir un mini Idol-sempai, gracias y lamento lo de tu amigo ;3 ), **Izhyoh** ( gracias, y pos como ya dije creo que si habrá lemon), **eloisa-chan** (see, sé que es raro eso de Yukki y Zero pero la necesitaba así y no te preocupes Zero será de Kaname siempre) **eminahinata** (paisana ve pues como son las cosas eres la primera chapina que conozco, es bueno saber que no estoy sola por estos rumbos, gracias por leerme y espero nos comuniquemos mas), **YuukiShirotsuki **( recibí tu correo en cuanto me la entreguen te lo mando, gracias por leerme y gracias de nuevo por tus ideas), **niko-chan** (gracias por leerme y por postear y aquí está la continuación), **lisimmi** ( gracias por leer y veras sobre tu duda, son vacaciones pero como no son de fin de curso sino solamente un breve descanso de 1 mes o menos entre un semestre y otro, los estudiantes tanto de la clase diurna como los de la clase nocturna no se llevan sus cosas, todos sus objetos personales quedan en sus habitaciones por tanto el líder de dormitorio no puede "prestar" las habitaciones de los demás, ya sabes como son de llenos de cosas los nobles, además los necesitaba juntos jeje), **Yue D. Cifer** ( gracias por postear, y si sé que me falta pulir algunos detalles pero veras es mi primer fic de este fandom y aun no logro tomar la esencia de los personajes, pero te prometo que con el tiempo mejorare jeje por cierto te cuento que no pude postearte o eso creo en Blood Dance porque mi inter loqueo, pero te digo acá por si lo lees, que espero que haya continuación de estos drabbles ya sabes de Sin utilidad y este último, la tercera parte si?), **HimeKurai** (gracias y bienvenida je si es mi primer fic en este fandom es que acabo de terminar de leer el manga y aun no he visto el anime apenas los primeros 3 cap. Así que no creo ser una experta manejándolos pero gracias por leerme), **animus y deumus evergloth** ( gracias por leerme y por postear y aquí está la continuación), **Yuuki Neko original** (gracias por leer y por la idea, yo conocí a alguien que le paso casi lo mismo solo que el se creyó superman pero a el no le fue también como a ti y a tu primo puesto que a él lo conocí en el hospital jeje, gracias por postear), **Haruhi Furo **(gracias por postear y por el favorito). A todas y todos gracias por tomarse un poco de su valioso tiempo y comentar… awww mas de 30 rr en solo 3 capítulos ustedes son las más maravillosas criaturas en este mundo… en fin los dejo con el obligatorio…

**Disclaimer:** Aun sigo sin Zero no lo he conseguido u.u y también sigo sin ser millonaria por ende no me he comprado los derechos de VK, pero cuando lo haga Yukki desaparecerá de la vida de Kaname y le dejara vía libre a Zero… mujajaja… en fin a por el capitulo…

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros**

**Capitulo 4**

**Queridos Diarios Parte I**

Como vimos en el anterior capítulos los niños escogieron a los que serian sus padres por los próximos días y aunque sin saberlo escogieron a sus padres ideales, bueno eso según ellos.

En la habitación que fue designada para las niñas observamos a Nelliel sentada en la silla que hay frente a uno de los escritorios que se encuentran en esa habitación, Sakura esta recostada en el ventanal viendo el cielo, el tiempo había pasado volando cuando se encontraba con Kaname y Zero y ya estaba a punto de amanecer eso quería decir que ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, y Yachiru, bueno ella, esta saltando de una cama a la otra y de esa cama a un escritorio y del escritorio a la otra cama. Toc toc (malos efectos de sonidos por falta de presupuesto), llamaba a la puerta Nelliel al ser la que estaba más cerca fue la encargada de abrir la puerta y abrirle paso a sus invitados.

- Kyaaa, que ha pasado aquí, acaso ¿hubo un terremoto que solo afecto esta habitación? – pregunto el peli azul Tetsuya muy asombrado al ver como se encontraba ese cuarto y que es lo que vio que lo asombro, fácil, las camas están desechas, las almohadas tiradas por todos lados, las sillas restantes, a excepción de la de Nelliel, estaban volcadas y jurarían que las sillas tienen cuatro patas y no solo dos como esas, los cuadros que "adornaban" la habitación estaban tirados y roto al igual que unos floreros. Además de que sus pocas pertenencias que se habían salvado del incendio estaba desperdigadas por toda la habitación y estaba seguros que mas de alguna cosa había pasado a mejor vida

- Si así fue – hablo la peli verde – un terremoto de nombre Yachiru – encogió los hombros puesto que era obvio para ella porque esa habitación se encontraba así

- Yachiru hizo todo esto – pregunto Takeshi el rubio rojizo – no sé porque pero me sorprende un poco, hoy la miro mas hiperactiva de lo normal – todos voltearon a ver a Yachiru que seguía con su rutina, cama, cama, escritorio, cama,

- Es cierto – apunto el menor Tomoko –

- La razón es… - todos voltearon a ver a Sakura quien les daría la respuesta – que Akatsuki le dio pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña y malteada de chocolate, y bien saben que eso es el principal detonante de Yachiru modo mega hiperactivo – les informo la pelinegra

- Mmm ya veo eso es – entendió la razón Tetsuya – pero la podrías detener por favor me marea verla de un lado para otro –

- Está bien yo también ya me canse – asintió la oji gris – Yachiru detente – le hablo firme a la pequeña

- Pero Saku-chan – rezongo la menor

- Por favor Yachi-chan – le suplico su mejor amiga

- Está bien – al fin la cosa rosa se tranquilizo y se sentó en lo que sería su cama, a la par de ella se sentó Tomoko, y en la cama de enfrente que era la de Nelliel estaba sentado Takeshi junto a Nelliel, mientras Sakura seguía apoyada en el ventanal y Tetsuya se acostaba a lo largo de la cama de Sakura

- Tetsuya, baja los pies de mi cama – ordeno la dueña de la cama

- Lo siento Sakura, y díganme como les fue con sus nuevos "padres" – pregunto el chico bajando los pies de la cama

- Ja "padres" creo que ese señor rubio está loco, mira que poner a adolescentes a cuidarnos, Hiroshi-sama solo le pidió lugar donde vivir no niñeros – hablo el ojos negros

- Creo que Takeshi tiene razón mira que ponernos "padres" y se ve que si por ellos fuera estaría a mas de 100 km de nosotros – concordó Tetsuya – pero como les fue como son ellos – les pidió con esos ojitos a los que las chicas no podían decir no

- Yo primero, yo primero, yo primero, yo primero –

- Adelante Yachiru pero tranquilízate – le dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a su entusiasta amiga saltar y saltar y saltar y saltar

- Bueno yo elegí al lindo rubio y al cara de limón, Hanabusa es lindo y le gustan mucho los dulces y le gusta el pastel de chocolate con fresas y piñas como a mí y pues Akatsuki es muy lindo me compro el pastel de chocolate con fresas y piñas y mi malteada de chocolate y mi paleta y mi bombón y mi… - Sakura la interrumpió tapándole la boca con la mano ya que conociéndola no la podrían detener

- Veo que Yachi-chan eligió a su padre perfecto – la niña solo asintió ya que Saku-chan no la dejaba hablar – bueno yo no les puedo contar nada que no sepan, ya que elegí a Hiroshi-sama y a Seiren-sama – les dijo la oji-azul

- Es cierto el único que no conoce a Seiren-sama es Tomoko – al ver al niño este no les hacia el menor caso, típico de el – bueno yo elegí al rubio alto y al clon del papá de Sakura, y pues ellos son muy divertido a Takuma le encantan los mangas y hacer sonrojar a Ichi-clon y pues Ichi-clon admira mucho a su hermano mayor y desea ser como él en el futuro, además creo que entre ellos dos hay un no sé que, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo – les conto Tetsuya

- Entre Hanabusa y Akatsuki también hay ese no se que – dijo la peli rosa al momento de recordar como Akatsuki miraba a Hanabusa

- Ya lo creo, creo que también esta ese no se que presente en Kaname y Zero, será que el director lo sabía y por eso los puso juntos – todos se miraron entre sí poco conocían al ex cazador pero lo poco que habían visto se podía decir que era aparte de inmaduro e infantil un poco quizás manipulador – ese señor se ve a leguas que no solo es un señor inmaduro e infantil sino que además sabe manipular las cosas para que salgan como él quiere.

En la oficina del director

- Achu, mmm será que me voy a enfermar es la segunda vez que estornudo en la noche, mejor me cuido no quiero contagiar a la linda de Umiko – se sonó la nariz y se dirigía a prepara un te cuando

- Buaaaa – oyó un grito seguido de un llanto ensordecedor

- Oh vaya creo que se despertó –

De regreso donde los niños

- Y dinos Sakura que tal es estar con el gran y famoso Kaname-sama – le pregunto su amigo peli azul

- Oh, es fantástico, es tan lindo y me recuerda tanto a mi papi y Zero el me recuerda a mi mami, no te parece Takeshi – pregunto la niña viendo a su primo

- Si tal vez un poco – le respondió este

- Además ambos son tan fáciles de controlar, ya lo sabes solo me pongo a llorar y listo, siempre resulta n.n – le sonrió a todos – y dime Takeshi como te fue, no los mataste de aburrimiento – todos echaron a reír menos Takeshi

- Jaja que graciosa primita y no ellos son como yo – pocas palabras y ya todo estaba explicado

- Si eso es cierto, no les viste la cara cuando estábamos todos juntos parecían que ya se dormían ahí mismo –

- Tienes razón Nelliel –

- Y a ti Tomoko como te fue – le preguntaron al menor

- Bien – les contesto viendo como Yachiru subía y bajaba la pierna mientras todos hablaban

- ¿Solo eso? Vamos dinos mas de ellas, son muy bonitas ¿cierto? – le pregunto Sakura

- Si – contesto

- Ugh siempre es lo mismo algún día te lo juro Tomoko te sacare algo mas quee respuestas monosílabas – agrego con ímpetu la chica pelinegra. – mejor ayúdenme a arreglar el desorden provocado por Yachiru –

- Si – contestaron los niños y se pusieron a arreglar todo el desorden

Así es como dejamos a los chicos en el cuarto de las chicas poniéndose al día de lo que hicieron a lo largo de esa mañana y recorremos los pasillos buscando entre todos los cuartos vacíos el cuarto donde se encuentra cierto pura sangre (me suena a caballo) y cierto ex-humano.

- Entonces Kiryu-kun, como ves Takuma ya trajo tu cama, compartiremos habitación te diría donde está el baño y donde puedes guardar tus cosas pero eso tu ya lo sabes –

- Cállate Kuran – espeteo el peli plata

- Tranquilo Kiryu-kun, veamos ahora tendríamos que llenar el dichoso diario ¿no crees? – le pregunto amablemente

- Como quieras – respondió agresivamente – podríamos primero alejar mi cama de la tuya no creo que me guste mucho el que mi "cama" este pegada a la tuya – dijo viendo hacia las camas que estaba a menos de 10 cm de distancia

- ¿Lo crees necesario? – pregunto el castaño, viéndole a los ojos de una forma tan, tan ugh anhelante ya que para él las camas estaban demasiado alejadas

- Claro que si Kuran –le respondió a este sonrojado mientras señalaba la poca distancia – que te parece si vas a traer a Sakura mientras yo separo la cama – le dijo el prefecto mientras empujaba al líder del dormitorio – ve, ve y tráela así terminamos con el dichoso diario y podremos descansar – fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

- Me parece o Kiryu-kun acaba de echarme de mi propio dormitorio, como sea iré por Sakura y después arreglare ese asunto de la distancia de las camas –

- Uff al fin me lo quito de encima si me seguía viendo así no se de lo que hubiera sido capaz, tal vez esta vez no me salvaba como la vez anterior, ugh solo de recordarlo, y fue en esta misma habitación, maldito Kuran no te será fácil que caiga como el otro día –

En el dormitorio de las chicas. Toc, toc

- Adelante – dijo Sakura, cuando vio quien era... – Kaname-sama – grito la niña tirándose a los brazos del chico – vienes a verme – le pregunto con sus ojos brillándole de alegría

- Claro, de hecho vengo por ti, debemos llenar los diarios que nos dio el director Cross, y ustedes – dijo viendo al resto de los niños – los demás los están esperando deberían de…-

- Si – escucho un gritito y algo rosa paso máxima velocidad a su lado, estrellando a Hanabusa contra la pared contraria, un poco mas de fuerza y ya no habría pared, lo bueno es que para evitar ese tipo de accidentes las paredes eran triplemente reforzadas

- Hanabusa – grito la pequeña rosa – te extrañe y… - volteo a todos lados – ¿y el cara de limón? – pregunto al no ver a Akatsuki

- El nos está esperando ven vamos – le dijo tomándole la manita y salieron dando saltitos de ahí

- Debería de ir con sus responsables – termino de decir Kaname lo que iba a decir antes de ser interrumpido por la pequeña – vámonos nosotros Sakura, Kiryu-kun nos está esperando en mi habitación –

- Si wii vamos – dijo la alegre pelinegra.

Mientras ellos se iban, Tomoko se acerco a la castaña que había ido por él cuando Kaname paso por ella para que fuera por el pequeño, Tetsuya se fue con el rubio alto que siempre que lo veía este estaba sonriendo, Takeshi se fue con la modelo hacia su cuarto ambos iban mortalmente serios tanto que al pasar a la par de Takuma lo desanimaron al verles la cara, Nelliel se fue con la que consideraba su hermana mayor Seiren.

Habitación de Kuran – Diario de la Familia Kuran-Kiryu

- Ya regrese Kiryu-kun – dijo el castaño entrando al que era su cuarto

- Zero-kun – grito la pequeña soltándose de los brazos del castaño saltando hacia el peli plata, y abrazándolo cuando llego con el – woow que lindo tu cuarto Kaname-sama –

- Gracias pequeña, veo que separaste las camas – le dijo viendo sus camas ahora una a cada extremo de la habitación, en sus ojos se podía leer ¿desilusión? Zero no estuvo seguro ya que de un momento a otro sus ojos brillaron con lo que podría ser ¿picardía? – por qué tan separadas Kiryu-kun, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – pregunto con ese brillo aun en los ojos – o ¿no confías en ti mismo? – pregunto alzando la ceja y viéndole directamente a los ojos del prefecto

- Kuran, cállate – fue la respuesta del sonrojado (si otra vez) prefecto, perdiéndose en la mirada el sangre pura, Sakura veía todo esto divertida y se daba cuenta de que tenía razón cuando decía que entre esos dos había ese no se que

- Mjm – carraspeo la pequeña atrayendo la atención de los dos mayores – podríamos terminar rápido con esto de yo te miro, tú me miras, nos miramos porque nos gustamos – vio que ambos se sonrojaban y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo decidió continuar – y podríamos terminar eso del diario es que tengo sueñito y quiero ir a dormir –

- Claro escribamos el diario – Kaname prefirió ignorar el comentario de la niña

- Sí, claro hagámoslo – Zero también quiso ignorar el comentario de Sakura pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el sonrojo de Kaname – "_será que el… no mejor no pienso en eso_", aquí está el famoso diario – levanto el dichoso diario – ¿como le hacemos? – le pregunto al mayor

- Qué te parece si escribes tu primero, después escribo y por ultimo Sakura, después tu lees lo que nosotros escribimos ¿te parece bien Kiryu-kun? – le sonrió al menor

- Claro, como sea Kuran – abrió el diario cuando…

- Un momento – hablo la pequeña – por que se llaman por sus apellidos, si somos una familia debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no creen? – dijo la pequeña –

- Pero – hablo Zero – pequeña veras… - al ver como los ojitos grises de la pequeña se inundaban de lagrimas nuevamente y los sollozos iniciaban nuevamente… - está bien KANAME yo empiezo – dijo sorprendiendo al castaño que no podía creer lo que escucha y poniendo muy feliz a la pequeña, tomo el dichoso diario lo abrió y empezó a escribir

**Querido Diario;**

Ugh… como es que Cross se atrevió a poner ese terrible encabezado… como sea acaba de terminar el primer día cuidando a estos mocosos y la mocosa que me toco cuidar junto a Kuran se llama Sakura y podría jurar que la niña es bipolar, un momento esta que brinca de la alegría al segundo llorando a mares porque se le dijo que los cerdos no vuelan, al siguiente que se muere del coraje por que se le mintió diciendo que si los cerdos volaban, por mentirosos, y al ratito nuevamente brinca de alegría, además creo que padece del complejo de Electra y lo conduce a través de Kuran además yo creo que es una manipuladora de lo peor bien pasaría por una sangre pura es lo único que puedo decir de la mocosa por el momento.

Kiryu, Zero

O -

Si me permiten opinar, a mi parecer la niña no es bipolar es solamente una niña sensible, amigable que por su corta edad no sabe del todo manejar sus emociones y no es manipuladora solamente sabe como obtener lo que quiere, Sakura me recuerda a Senri cuando pequeño, antes de que pasara por todos los horrores que el pobre paso junto a su madre.

Sakura es una niña excepcional es lo que he podido ver en este día.

Kuran, Kaname

O -

Hola señor diario, me llamo Sakura y no soy ninguna mocosa como cree Zero-kun, no sé que es bipolar y no conozco a esa tal Electra no sé ni siquiera que es complejo Zero-kun es muy malo escribiendo cosas de mi que ni siquiera sé que significan buaaa (esa soy yo llorando) buaaa… en fin Kaname-sama es muy bueno conmigo y Zero-kun también lo es a veces pero soy feliz con ellos dos siento como si mi mami y mi papi estuvieran conmigo ahorita espero que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos y que me cuenten como fue que se enamoraron… jeje adiós señor diario te quiere mucho tu nueva y linda amiga

Kuran Kiryu, Sakura

Al terminar de leer en voz alta lo que la niña escribió Zero estaba totalmente sonrojado en este momento le podía hacer competencia al cabello de Shiki… cuando click y flash (efectos de sonido y visuales pagados por Chorrocola la bebida oficial de mi casa)

- Pero que mierdas Kuran – tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver al castaños con cámara en manos sonriendo como niño con juguete nuevo

- Lo siento ZERÖ pero no pude evitarlo y por favor cuida tu vocabulario hay una señorita presente – Kaname había encontrado su cámara y ahora estaba decidido a no soltarla por nada del mundo

- Ni que señorita ni que ocho cuartos dame la maldita cámara en este instante Kuran dámela – le ordeno al castaño

- Zero-Kun, que dijimos de los apellido y nombres y no digas groserías que eso es muy malo y si dices una hare que Kaname-sama te lave la boca con agua y jabón además yo quiero esa foto – pero en la mente del castaño la imagen de el lavándole la boca al prefecto con agua y jabón fue reemplazada con otra donde él le lavaba la boca con lengua y saliva (ugh no se como se escucha eso), la imagen hizo que el sonrojado fuera ahora el castaño, y en un descuido de este Zero le quito la foto y click y flash, ahora vemos en la foto a un Kaname sonrojado

- Estamos a mano Kaname – le dijo el prefecto devolviéndole la cámara

- Sabes que puedo borrar esa foto ¿verdad? – el prefecto solo lo miro con cara de "no lo harás" cuando

- No lo harás – dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos y viendo seriamente al oji marrón – yo también quiero esa foto y si la borras serás malo y ya no te querré –

- Tranquila era una broma no la borrare –

- Ok. Te creo – Zero solo podía sonreír ver como el sangre pura era domado por la pequeña, era sumamente gracioso y click y flash

- Demonio Kuran deja de hacer eso – le dijo enojado

- Yo no fui – se defendió el castaño señalando a la chica que tenia ahora la cámara en sus manos sonriéndole – ugh como sea es hora de dormir, vete a tu cama y duerme – le dijo al ver como bostezaba

- Pero yo no tengo sueño – dijo dándole paso a otro bostezo

- Zero tiene razón es hora de dormir, vamos te llevo a tu cama, que te tengo una sorpresa para mañana, ve y dale un beso de buenas noches a Zero –

- Si – dijo emocionada por su sorpresa de mañana, se acerco a Zero y le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches Zero-kun y gracias por todo – ahora corrió hacia Kaname quien la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto pero antes de salir dijo

- Regreso pronto Zero –

Y así fue como Kaname se retiraba a dejar a Sakura en su cuarto. Ahora viajaremos en el tiempo y retrocederemos unos minutos para ver como fue con el diario de los Kain Aidou

Habitación de los primos – Diario de la familia Kain-Aidou

- Ya estamos aquí Akatsuki – fue el grito que dio el pequeño rubio al entrar con una más tranquila Yachiru

- Hola cara de limón – le saludo la menor

- Hola Yachiru – contesto el más alto con un tic en el ojo ya que desde la mañana le decía igual

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – pregunto la pequeña

- Vamos a llenar un diario ¿sabes escribir? – le pregunto a la niña

- Pues claro Hiroshi-sama nos enseño – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

- Entonces eso haremos, Hanabusa empieza tu –

- Si Akatsuki – dijo tomando el diario abriéndolo e iniciando a escribir

**Querido Diario: **

Hola querido diario mi nombre es Hanabusa y el loco que tenemos por director nos pidió que escribiéramos en ti y mi querido líder Kaname-sama nos dijo que hiciéramos todo lo que el director nos dijera que teníamos que hacer con respecto al cuidado de los niños. Akatsuki, quien es mi primo favorito, y yo cuidamos de una linda niña llamada Yachiru, ella es linda, dulce, le gusta el pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña como a mí, es dulce, es alegre, es dulce, es activa, es dulce, le gustan mucho los dulces, es un poquito inquieta, es dulce y ella dice que tiene el pelo rosa chicle sabes nunca eh entendido esa expresión dado que los chicles son de muchos y diversos colores yo podría decir que tengo el pelo de color amarillo chicle, Akatsuki lo tiene de naranja chicle, Senri de rojo chicle y Kaname de café chicle bueno el cabello de Kaname-sama es mas color chocolate y con lo que me gusta a mí el chocolate, mmm tal vez por eso es que me gusta tanto Kaname-sama digo el cabello de Kaname-sama o es por eso que me gusta tanto el chocolate… porque a mí me gusta mucho el chocolate y a Yachiru también planeo llevarla a la chocolatería que hay en la ciudad y comprarle todos los chocolates que quiera porque a ella le gusta el chocolate tanto como a mi… mmm, aquel día que pase por esa tienda vi un cartel donde decía que hacían chocolates del cualquier forma o rostro será que si llevo una foto de Kaname-sama me harían un chocolate con su rostro, pero la cosa sería si después sería capaz de comérmelo y no de guardarlo en un altar podría bajar la temperatura de mi cuarto para que el chocolate no se derrita tendré que hacerlo, si lo hare definitivamente, bueno yo podría escribir mucho mas pero Akatsuki dice que se quiere dormir y el tiene que escribir también, bueno adiós querido diario.

Hanabusa ;-D

O -

Bueno iré directo al punto , Yachiru es una niña hiperactiva, si es alegre y muy divertida, me recuerda a Hanabusa cuando era más pequeño. Y quiero aclarar dos puntos; soy el único primo de Hanabusa y no hará un altar de chocolate para Kaname-sama eso nunca será así (sin ofender Kaname-sama) y menos bajara la temperatura de nuestra habitación eso jamás. Evitare que Hanabusa le dé mucho dulce a Yachiru vi lo que el dulce hace en ella y no quiero repetir la experiencia, además le preguntare a Sakura como hace para tenerla bajo control.

Akatsuki

O -

Querido dulce diario, soy yo Yachiru la niña de la que ablan los dos de arriba, te escribo que Hanabusa es muy lindo, guapo y divertido y pues el cara de limón osea Akatsuki es muy lindo también nos dio muchos dulces a Hana-chan y a mi aunque a cada ratito nos estaba regañando Hana-chan dice que el es así que siempre lo regaña pero que siempre lo consiente (para mi que Akatsuki esta enamorado de Hana-chan)(fue echo un tachon y borron por parte de Akatsuki) cara de limón estaba leyendo lo que escribi y borro lo ultimo que había escrito y me dijo que si lo volvia a escribir ya no me daba dulces entonces no lo volveré a escribir, por hoy, quizá después se enteren de lo que les quería decir, yo mejor te digo adiós dulce diario porque ya me duermo, quiero ir a dormir, adiós dulce diario, te quiere mucho

Yachiru n.n

Hanabusa le arrebato el diario a Akatsuki quien lo iba a guardar, quería ver porque su primo se había puesto tan rojo y le había arrebatado el lapicero a la pequeña y había rayado como loco, cuando intento de leer, no consiguió leer ni una letra.

- Akatsuki por que tachaste lo que escribió Yachiru – pregunto intrigado el rubio

-No importa – contesto el mayor volteando hacia otro lado mientras ocultaba su sonrojo

- Ah no seas malo dime – le insistió el de cabello amarillo chicle

- No –

- Por fis –

- No –

- Yachiru dime que escribiste que Akatsuki tacho – volteó hacia la pequeña

- Lo siento Hana-chan no puedo – contesto la pequeña mientras bostezaba

- Los dos son tan malos – el rubio pateo el suelo se cruzo de brazos y les saco la lengua a los otros dos

- Como sea – el peli naranja volteo hacia la peli rosa – vamos Yachiru te llevo a dormir

- Hai, buenas noches Hana-chan – la niña corrió hacia los brazos del rubio quien olvido su enojo, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – vamos cara de limón – esta vez tomo la mano del más alto

- Buenas noches – fue lo último que Yachiru oyó de su rubio padre por esta noche, por alguna desconocida razón se sentía agotada y morí por irse a dormir.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Hola… de nuevo si… me faltaba decir… lo siento… lo siento…. Lo siento… se que tenía que actualizar el domingo (no sé si ustedes lo sabían pero mis días de actualizar son domingo y miércoles) pero les juro que no fue mi intención… primero la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones… segundo ya inicie mi nuevo semestre en la U y los sábados son de ella… y de lunes a viernes el work no me dejo mucho tiempo para escribir… pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo… y el otro definitivamente esta para el domingo y si no les doy permiso para mandarme un avada Kedavra o como quiera que se escriba… o una bomba en un reviews (miren que las bombas están de moda acá en mi país)… en fin gracias por leer… y cualquier duda, queja, comentario, bomba todo en un review… nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Besos… Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y todas aquí estoy yo nuevamente con el Quinto capítulo de esta historia les doy las gracias por leerme y por dejar esos maravillosos rr que me encantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo… ahora les dejo nuestro querido…

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo de Hino-sama quien no nos puede dar un poco de yaoi…malvada… y al fin encontré una nueva tienda donde veré si encuentro a Zero jeje… y mas mangas ehhh… mjm perdón momento otaku… ahora si los dejo con…

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros**

**Capitulo 5**

**Queridos Diarios Parte II**

Habitación de Takuma – Diario Familia Ichijo-Kiryu

En la habitación del rubio mayor y del pelirrojo modelo se encontraba el clon de Zero viendo todo con interés, Takuma solamente lo había llevado hasta la habitación, le había mostrado el baño y dicho donde podía poner su ropa y sus cosas y había salido corriendo a cumplir las órdenes de Kaname o mejor dicho de Zero, todavía no podía creer como Zero le dejo quedarse con el vampiro rubio la verdad creía que iba a ser mas difícil pero al parecer el comentario de Takuma no solo le había afectado a él si no también a su hermano ja quien lo diría Zero se puso celoso, si Ichiru conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que en el momento que Takuma dio a entender que harían "eso" con Kaname los celos no habían nacido solo en el también su hermano se vio afectado por el monstruo verde llamado "celos".

Por ese monstruo ahora se encontraba en ese cuarto dispuesto a dormir con Takuma… un momento pensó el cazador sonrojado… a dormir en la misma habitación que Takuma, quiso decir, aunque si somos sinceros el primer pensamiento no le parecía una mala idea, aunque lo más seguro es que Zero mate a Takuma si se llegara a enterar que su hermanito tenia esos pensamientos en la mente, tal vez si el prefecto llegara a dormir con el presidente de la clase nocturna no se molestara que el menor durmiera con el vicepresidente. Ichiru solo negó con la cabeza no creía que eso fuera posible, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas y Zero temía que Takuma lo pervirtiera lo más seguro es que fuera al revés, si claro.

En esas andaba cuando por la puerta entraban el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamiento y el pequeño peli azul.

- ¿Que hay Ichiru? – pregunto el más chico

- Hola Tetsuya – le respondió ocultando un bostezo, vamos que él era humano, no estaba acostumbrado a los horarios de los vampiros y ya estaba por amanecer eso quería decir que llevaba más de 20 horas despierto y esa cama en la que se encontraba no ayudaba mucho a que permaneciera despierto – podemos terminar pronto con esto ya me quiero dormir – les dijo a los vampiros en la habitación

- Claro como quieras Ichiru-kun – Takuma se acerco al cazador y lo rodeo con una brazo haciendo que Ichiru se sonrojara bastante

- Q-Que haces Ta- Takuma – le pregunto al rubio que casi lo tenía acostado en la cama

- Perdóname si te incomodo – dijo sin apartarse un poco – pero deje el diario debajo de la almohada y debo alcanzarlo – metió mano… digo la mano debajo de la almohada que Ichiru tenía a sus espaldas – ahora si podemos empezar a escribir – esto lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa viendo a un Ichiru muy sonrojado (los Kiryu se sonrojan fácilmente con ciertos vampiros encargados de la clase nocturna) mientras alzaba el diario que acababa de tomar – si quieren empiezo yo – su sonrisa creció más (si eso es posible) al ver que el cazador no podía ni hablar pero este asintió, y Tetsuya ni caso les estaba poniendo mientras curioseaba de aquí allá encontrando algunos mangas, lo bueno es que su colección "prohibida", como le había llamado Kaname, estaba bien oculta.

Querido Diario:

Ja que gracioso lo que son las ideas del director, ya saben nosotros cuidar de estos niños, aunque estoy seguro de que mas idea del director fue idea de Kaname, ya decía yo que las travesuras de Aidou y Shiki no se quedarían sin castigo por eso de ahora en adelante cuidare de más cerca lo que esos dos hacen y me asegurare de que Kain cuide mas a Aidou porque estoy 100 % seguro de que él es el que inicia todo y bueno Shiki se que Kaname se encargara de él, Kaname quiere mucho a ese niño y Shiki a veces se aprovecha de eso. Bueno yo cuidare junto a al pequeño Tetsuya quien es un niño enérgico, espero poder llevarme bien con Ichiru-kun aunque creo que eso no será difícil puesto que es muy amable, es lindo cuando se sonroja, es alegre es mas conversador que su hermano, también puedo decir de Ichiru que es algo tímido pero yo me encargare de que ya no sea tan tímido o por lo menos que conmigo no lo sea, me alegra que me tocara con él, creo que debo agradecerle al director por ello. En fin eso es todo por hoy, Ichiru también debe escribir y creo que ya se duerme, hasta después querido diario.

Takuma Ichijo ^^

O -

Bueno dado que de verdad tengo sueño no escribiré mucho, debo decir que a mí también me alegra trabajar junto a Takuma-sempai, de todos los vampiros el me parece que es el más alegre, maduro, inteligente, noble, amable, sincero y sonriente, por ello creo que mejor compañero no me podría haber tocado. Ah por cierto Tetsuya es un niño interesante.

Ichiru Kiryu O/o

O -

Ok. ¿Les habrán dicho a esos dos que aquí había que escribir de nuestra "familia"? no de cuanto se gustan, bah como sea yo soy Tetsuya, el niño del que apenas si se acordaron de que tenían que escribir, estos dos me caen bien demasiado bien, por ello mismo lamento lo que sucederá en el futuro, o en el pasado depende de que momento es en el que están leyendo esto. Como se Tetsuya fuera.

Tetsuya (no me gusta mi apellido) XP

O –

Cuando los mayores terminaron de leer lo escrito por Tetsuya no sabían que decir ambos estaban sonrojados, Tetsuya seguía mirando aquí y allá, hasta que Takuma rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasara en el futuro que lamentas Tetsuya? – el menor solo se giro a verlos con la cara de un niño que no quiebra ni un plato

- Nada – les contesto – pero recuerden que lo lamento – solo les sonrió al decir esto

- Tetsuya – Takuma se acerco al niño y se inclino para quedar a su altura – por favor dime que es lo que lamentas –

- No – dijo llanamente – tu no me dijiste de quien está enamorado Kaname-sama, así que yo no te digo nada –

- Si te digo de quien está enamorado Kaname me dirás que es lo que lamentas – que lo disculpara Kaname por revelar ese secreto que ni siquiera Kaname sabia pero esto le daba mala espina

- No – así de simple fue su respuesta – ya lo sé –

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – pero como era lo que el rubio se preguntaba

- Solo lo sé – dijo el menor mientras seguía curioseando alrededor cuando encontró un pequeño cofre

- Tetsuya es algo de lo que nos debamos preocupar – le pregunto el peli plateado

- Tal vez – contesto esto mirando su nueva adquisición - ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto al rubio mostrándole el pequeño cofre plateado que tenía una cerradura de color lila, Takuma al ver lo que el niño tenia se le fue el color, la preocupación y la curiosidad de saber que era lo que Tetsuya tramaba, el pequeño tenía en sus manos su colección prohibida, por todos los dioses, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que este cofre tenia llave y la llave solo el la tenia

- Na-nada – pudo decir por fin, aunque Tetsuya al notar el tartamudeo supo que había encontrado algo importante, les dio la espalda a los mayores, Takuma pensó que el pequeño iba a dejar el cofre en su lugar e Ichiru solo los miraba desde la cama

- Si tu lo dices – dijo el menor mientras veía el cofre, estaba cerrado bajo llave, sonrió, eso no era un problema para él, introdujo su mano en el cofre, toco algo parecido a una revista y la extrajo del cofre gracias a sus poderes – siii – fue su grito de júbilo al sacar un manga del cofre mientras lo levantaba

- Pe-pero como diablos hiciste eso – le pregunto el oji verde al ver como uno de sus preciados mangas se encontraba fuera de su cofre, el estaba seguro que ese cofre estaba cerrado y la llave el la tenía en la cadena de su cuello

- Veras – dijo el pequeño volteando a verlo sin ver lo que tenía en la mano – mi poder es atravesar cosas solidas como este cofre y a su vez hacer que lo que yo quiera y toque atraviese junto a mi – le sonrió con una sonrisa marca Takuma, cuando el mayo trato de arrebatarle el manga utilizo sus poderes y Takuma lo atravesó – cosas solidas también incluye personas – dijo sonriéndole mientras volteaba a ver lo que tenía en la mano, con un grito lanzo por los aires esa cosa y mas rojo que el cabello de Shiki volteo a ver con unos ojos del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol a un sonrojado y avergonzado Takuma, el manga salió volando aterrizando en la cabeza de Ichiru, Takuma muerto de la vergüenza solo pudo voltear a ver a otro lao y no vio donde terminaba el manga hasta que…

- Que es esto – fu todo lo que dijo Ichiru, en sus manos se encontraba un manga si pero no cualquier manga era uno hentai, pero eso no era todo sino que en la portada podía ver a dos chicos en una posición comprometedora, si chicos, no solo era un manga hentai sino que era uno Hentai y Yaoi. Takuma no sabía dónde meterse no solo Tetsuya un niño de 10 años lo había visto sino que Ichiru también, ahora si Ichiru podía estar seguro de que Zero tenía razón de que era un pervertido y lo más seguro es que este saliera corriendo y si le decía a Zero podía irle diciendo adiós a su vida, en su cabeza su testamento estaba hecho, era fácil casi todo le quedaba a su mejor amigo, Kaname sabría que hacer con todas sus posesiones – tu tiene este número - ¿eh? Fue todo lo que pensó Takuma – me lo prestas es que cuando fui a la librería ya no había se termino rápido – esto no se lo esperaba, definitivamente esperaba ver a Kaname llorando su muerte (vamos era su imaginación tenía derecho aunque sea a imaginar eso) pero esto era de otro mundo

- Eh claro – le dijo sin verlo – vamos Tetsuya – tomo la mano del pequeño, hablaría con Seiren para hacer que le borrara ese recuerdo al pequeño, era muy chico como para traumarlo

- Eh si – dijo el pequeño en otro mundo – buenas no ches Ichiru – se despidió del cazador quien se quedo muy feliz de la vida leyendo el manga que no había podido encontrar antes

- Si claro buenas noches Tetsuya – le respondió sin verlo.

Y así es como dejamos el cuarto del vicepresidente y vamos en búsqueda de los modelos.

Habitación de Rima – Diario Familia Shiki-Tooya

- Dale Rima, solo otro pocky mas – pedía el modelo a su mejor amiga

- No, Shiki no mas, además debemos escribir en este diario para terminar con la tarea que Kaname-sama nos impuso por tu culpa – le contesto la rubia mientras le mostraba el diario, llevaban ya un rato en lo mismo Takeshi solo los miraba mientras comía un pocky

- Y porque a él si le diste uno – le pregunto mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño que comía un pocky

- Porque si y ya basta empecemos con esto así nos podremos dormir rápido – agarro el diario y lo abrió, lo coloco en el escritorio – y bien quien empieza –

- Tu – dijeron ambos chico mientras la señalaban

- Como sea – se sentó frente al diario y tomo la pluma

Querido Diario:

Que estupidez pero como sea, junto a Senri cuidamos de el pequeño Takeshi, no me ha dado problemas de hecho el que me los da es Senri, creo que Takeshi es más maduro que el ojala Senri aprenda de él.

Rima

O -

Yo no soy inmaduro T.T pero si es cierto de que Takeshi no nos ha dado problema creo que tuvimos suerte de que el nos escogiera y no la pequeña rosada. Y que quede claro el no es más maduro que yo. Si Rima vuelve a escribir cosas feas de mi le diré a Kaname.

Senri

O –

Bueno escribiré rápido, me estoy adaptando bien y escogí a los niñeros más adecuados.

Tetsuya

- Ok. Eso fue rápido – dijo la chica – creo que es hora de dormir mañana tenemos un día largo por delante, vamos Takeshi te voy a dejar en tu cuarto

- Claro Rima-san – el pequeño le dio la mano – Feliz noche Senri-kun

- Feliz noche Takeshi – le dijo mientras Takeshi y Rima salía de la habitación – muy bien sin Rima acá podre buscar los pockys de emergencia – empezó a buscar sus preciados pockys.

Mientras Shiki-kun busca sus pockys y Rima y Takeshi se dirigen al cuarto de los chicos, caminamos un poco y entramos en la habitación del lado y aquí vemos como Ruka y Yukki platican ignorando al pequeño que se encuentra con ellas.

- Y entonces ahí es cuando tu y Kaname nii-san se dan su primer beso – decía la pequeña castaña tomando las manos de la Souen y ambas con corazones en los ojos

- Entiendo, entonces crees que este plan funcionara –

- Pero claro que si, hazme caso a mi Ruka y seremos cuñadas – le guiño el ojo

- Entonces – hablo la chica alta – mañana ponemos en marcha nuestro plan A "Cazando a Kaname" y después el Plan B "Cazando un Cazador" para que tu y Kiryu-kun al fin estén juntos –

- Claro mañana será nuestro día Ruka, ya lo veras –

- Eso espero Yukki – ambas chicas estaban tan metidas en sus planes conspiradores haciendo a un lado al pequeño que solo las miraba, y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta salió de ahí, se dirigía a su cuarto iba llorando ya que desde que la castaña había ido por él y lo había llevado al cuarto lo habían ignorado y solo hablaban de cómo conquistar a ese tal Kaname y a ese tal Zero, y a él lo habían hecho a un lado como si no existiera y eso le había dolido, tan ensimismado iba que no noto que alguien se dirigía a él, chocando así con esa persona

- Lo siento – dijo el pequeño dando una reverencia al mayor, Hiroshi-sama le había enseñado que se tenía que respetar a los Sangre pura – lo siento Kaname-sama –

- No te preocupes ¿Tomoko? ¿verdad? – le pregunto al más pequeño de los niños, al ver que este asentía pudo notar que el pequeño estaba llorando, Kaname ya había demostrado que no podía ver a un niño llorar, sino solo miren como hacia lo que Sakura quería con tal de no verla llorar, pero ver a este pequeño llorando le partió el alma – y dime porque lloras, ¿no deberías de estar con Yukki y Ruka? –

- Sí, pero yo tengo sueño y me quiero ir a mi cama y estar con Tetsuya – le respondió el pequeño, en este momento lo único que quería era que Tetsuya lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien que no tenia porque llorar, y que el mataría a cualquiera que lo hiciera llorar, Tetsuya era como su hermano mayor y lo quería como tal

- Oh, sí claro ya es tarde ven vamos te acompaño – le dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos – solo le iremos a decir algo a los demás te parece – el pequeño lo abrazo por el cuello y asintió – bien vamos –

Así es como se dirigió al cuarto de Ruka y Yukki, antes de que llamara a la puerta Ruka había salido de este con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, claro que Kaname no era cualquiera.

- Kaname-sama se le ofrece algo – la noble lo vio con adoración, y solo tenía ojos para Kaname por eso no vio al pequeños que se aferraba al castaño

- Solo quería decirles a ti y a Yukki que mañana iremos a la ciudad a comprar ciertas cosas que los pequeños necesitan – le informo a la noble, cuando había ido a dejar a Sakura y le quiso poner la pijama se dio cuenta de que los niños no tenían casi nada de ropa – saldremos después del desayuno – dio media vuelta sin decir más y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, mientras dentro del cuarto de Ruka

- Era Kaname, ¿Qué quería? – le pregunto la castaña

- Solo informarnos que mañana iremos a la ciudad a comprar cosa que necesitan los niños –

- Siii de compras – al ver la cara de su nueva amiga – ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta ir de compres? – le pregunto extrañada a que chica no le gustaba ir de compras

- No es eso, si vamos ¿Qué pasara con nuestros planes? – pregunto algo desilusionada

- Pues que mejor la ciudad que para llevarlos a cabo – le contesto la prefecta, la sonrisa volvió a la noble

- Tienes razón – y así ambas continuaron perfeccionando sus planes sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño no se encontraba con ellas.

Kaname se dirigía de regreso a su habitación, tenia miles de cosas que hacer mañana los niños necesitaban más cosas de las que pensó al principio cuando dejo a Tomoko en su cuarto decidió revisar sus cosas para saber más o menos que necesitaban y noto que los niños no tenían casi nada, según tenía entendido Sakura y Takeshi tenían una fortuna para ellos por lo cual ellos podían correr con sus gastos pero él ni loco haría eso todo lo que Sakura necesitara corría por su cuenta, se lo debía gracias a ella había avanzado con Zero, si le compraría todo lo que ella quisiera y Takeshi pues él, sabía que Senri y Rima no dejarían que usara cualquier cosa entonces ellos se encargarían de eso. Y con respecto a Tomoko, el pequeño que estaba según bajo el cuidado de su hermana y Ruka, el también se encargaría de lo que el pequeño necesitara, después de ver como Ruka y Yukki lo ignoraban le molesto bastante ya hablaría después con ellas. Al fin había llegado a su habitación y sabía que del otro lado de esa puerta se encontraba el cazador, el dueño de sus últimos sueños y últimamente de sus pensamientos.

- Como que te tardaste bastante en ir a dejar a Sakura – y ahí estaba el cazador recostado en su cama, que a su parecer estaba casi en la habitación de al lado

- No tenias que esperarme despierto Zero – fue lo que le dijo, viendo como el cazador solo gruñía algo como "Tonto sangre pura" – es que la arrope – no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de explicarse – y note algo inquietante –

- ¿Que notaste? – le pregunto el cazador mientras se acomoda mejor

- Los niños no tienen mucha ropa – le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el armario y se sacaba la camisa, Zero lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos

- Pero que demonios haces Kuran, no te desnudes acá – le dijo mientras le aventaba una almohada

- Es mi cuarto – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras esquivaba el proyectil y se terminaba de poner su pijama

- Si claro, pero yo estoy aquí –

- Vamos Zero no es algo que tu no hayas visto antes – dijo mientras lo encaraba y se acercaba a el

- No me lo recuerdes, creí que habíamos quedado en que olvidaríamos ese asunto – dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos

- Eres imposible de olvidar Zero – cada vez se encontraba más cerca del cazador, este solo se sonrojo

- Vamos Kaname no me tomes el pelo – Zero no podía ni quería dejar de verlo – mejor dime que haremos respecto a la ropa de los niños – tal vez si le cambiaba de tema…

- Mañana iremos al centro comercial que hay en la ciudad a comprarles algo – Kaname ya se encontraba arrodillado en la cama de Zero muy cerca de el

- Bájate – le dijo Zero mientras volteaba hacia otro lado – vete a tu cama a dormir entonces – se metió debajo de las colchas no quería ver más al vampiro frente a él – lárgate Kuran –

- Zero – dijo el vampiro mientras le quitaba las colchas de encima – buenas noches – le dijo para después rozar sus labios con los del cazador, robándole así un beso, en menos de un segundo se encontraba en su cama, listo para lo que seguía

- Maldito, no vuelva a hacer eso – dijo un sonrojado Zero agradeciendo la oscuridad del cuarto para que el vampiro no lo notara – o cuando despiertes tendrás un hoyo en la cabeza echa por una de mis balas – el cazador le dio la espalda – buenas noches Kaname – susurro, pero aun así el vampiro lo oyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acostaba

- Buenas noches Zero –

Y así es como termina el primer día de estos vampiros como niñeros, en el dormitorio de la luna no se oía ni un solo ruido puesto que sus habitantes se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

Hola de nuevo… acá les dejo el capitulo del día… y para el próximo les adelanto un poquito:

**Adelanto:**

- Donde diablos se metieron –

- Tranquilízate Zero, en algún lado deben de estar –

- Ahhhhh – un grito se escucha proveniente del tercer nivel

- A mi parecer debemos de ir hacia allí, ¿no te parece Zero? –

- Claro sigamos los gritos y encontraremos a los mocosos, tomemos el elevador-

- Claro vamos –

- Señorita Manipuladora I aquí Señor Maquinación, Manipulador II y Gruñón se dirigen a la jaula cambio – una voz se escucho detrás de unas plantas

- Entendido Sr. Maquinación, Aguafiestas y Tímido ya saben que hacer cambio –

- Muy bien, Pocky y fosforo se encuentra ya en la cueva, cambio

- Aquí señora sabelotodo, los samas ya no están –

- Muy bien, me copias niña feliz –

- Hai, Saku que diga srita, Manipuladora –

- Que paso con Dulce y Limón –

- Ya me encargue de ellos –

- Muy bien y el Sr. Pervertido y Sr. No se me ocurre nada –

- Ya me encargue de ellos –

- Muy bien ahora se enterara de que a nosotros no se nos niega nada sin sufrir las consecuencias muajajaja –

- Te encuentras bien –

- Es una risa malvada tonto.

¿Que harán estos niños? ¿Qué les negaron? ¿Qué pasara en la jaula con nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Me dejaran aunque sea un rr en este capítulo? ¿Me concentrare en hacer mis tareas? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y otras en nuestro siguiente capítulo "VAMOS DE COMPRAS PARTE I" ya me gustaron las partes…

Besos… Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola… a todas y todos… GOMEN!... en serio lo siento más de un mes sin actualizar lo lamento tanto… se que las excusas no valen pero en serio la U, el trabajo y mi mamá me matan el tiempo… pero ya estoy aquí… y aquí les dejo un capitulo algo largo… les advierto que no viene lo que les anuncie en el ultimo capitulo pero es que me salió demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo así que el miércoles (porque ya lo tengo y solo lo tengo que subir) lo subo si no me han cortado el internet (jaja lo siento pero no lo he pagado y de un momento a otro me lo cortan) y si no el jueves en la mañana aunque tenga que llegar más temprano a la U… ah por cierto gracias a todas por leer y gracias especialmente a __**solcithooh y **__bueno te recuerdas de lo que te dije pasaría en este capítulo… etto veras la inspiración vino a mí y el capitulo quedo demasiado largo y todo de lo que hablamos será en el próximo capítulo,,, en fin aquí les dejo el famoso…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ veamos…(revisa su ropero, su cuarto, su casa)… no sigo sin tener los derechos de Vampire Knigth por eso sigue sin ser yaoi, todo eso siguen siendo de Hino-sama… y otros personajes aquí mencionados de Maki Murakami y como no lo he dicho y por si no se han dado cuenta Yachiru le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei solo que en este fic no es shinigami sino vampiro… en fin a leer…

* * *

_

**Los vampiros Niñeros Capitulo 6**

**Vamos de Compras Parte I**

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la academia Cross para ser más específicos en los dormitorios de la luna, Kaname recién salía de la ducha con solamente una toalla atada a la cintura se extrañaba que el cazador aun seguía durmiendo, ahora 30 cm más cerca de su cama, por kami-sama el cazador tenía el sueño pesado ni siquiera sintió cuando acerco mas las camas, no quiso acercarla más para que el cazador no viera mucha diferencia y no se diera cuenta de la diferencia de distancias, ahora secándose el pelo, ve que el ceño eternamente fruncido del cazador se relaja cuando duerme, y simplemente no puede evitarlo se acerca a su mesa de noche y coge la cámara y "clic" y "flash", oh pero que lindo se ve el cazador dormido, ahora uno desde otro ángulo "clic" y "flash".

Ahora necesita una desde arriba con el mayor de los cuidados se sube a la cama del prefecto y "clic" y "flash", no puede evitar quedarse admirando un poco al prefecto, se ve tan lindo e irresistiblemente sensual, se acerca poco a poco, un poco más, simplemente es algo que no puede evitar el prefecto le atrae totalmente, su rostro se encuentra demasiado cerca puede sentir la respiración de Zero y podría jurar que se encuentra acelerada, no puede ni quiere evitar acercar su boca a los increíblemente apetitosos labios del menor y el contacto al fin se logra, al principio estaba planeado ser solamente un roce pero la respuesta del cazador lo hizo imposible, Zero respondió a ese tímido roce y con la respuesta de este Kaname hizo de todo menos tímido ese beso, el castaño se preguntaba si el prefecto se había despertado o si solo era un reflejo, pero como fuera no lo iba a desaprovechar, el castaño delineo con la lengua el contorno de los labios del menor y este con un suspiro permitió la entrada de la lengua de Kaname en su boca, una danza de lenguas iniciaba, pero el maldito aire se hizo necesario y Kaname se separo con retinencia de Zero.

Al estar separado por unos centímetros se dio cuenta que el prefecto no solo estaba despierto sino totalmente sonrojado con los labios hinchados, sin perder el tiempo… "clic y flash"

- Kaname ya deja esa maldita cámara – fue lo primero que esos deliciosos labios, a los cuales se podría hacer adicto fácilmente, dijeron

- No quiero – fue la respuesta del vampiro, antes de inclinarse para besar al prefecto nuevamente – buenos días Zero –

- Ya quítate de encima – el prefecto empujo al castaño y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo – maldita sea Kuran ponte algo de ropa encima – si el castaño seguía medio desnudo y se encontraba encima del cazador

- Vamos Zero no es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación y la ultima vez no recuerdo que te quejaras tanto y me mandaras a vestir – una sonrisa se abrió paso en las perfecta facciones de Kaname

- Cállate Kuran, quedamos en que olvidaríamos el asunto y tu lo único que haces es recordármelo muy seguidamente – Zero se preguntaba si se podía sonrojar más de lo que se encontraba en ese momento

- Como sea, yo quiero algo – y nada mas dijo eso Kaname volvió al ataque y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los del prefecto y una nueva batalla iniciaba pero ahora no era solo su lengua la que atacaba sino que sus manos empezaron a explorar ese cuerpo tan tentador y no solo el vampiro era el participe de esta lucha sino que el cazador decidió no quedarse atrás y demostrarle a ese vampiro cuanto podía dar el también, Kaname no se quejaba sus manos se dirigían a desabrochar la camisa del pijama del de los ojos amatistas cuando…

- Kyyyyyaaaaaa – un grito ensordecedor se oyó por todo el dormitorio – no quiero, no quiero, no quiero – era la voz chillona de una niña la que se oía en la sala de estar – Saku-chan sálvame –

El cazador recupero su cordura con este grito y como pudo empujo lejos de él al vampiro y corrió a encerrarse al baño, el cazador no entendía que había sucedido si hace unos momentos todo estaba bien, y ahora Zero estaba encerrado en el baño y el tenia un problema entre manos o mejor dicho entre piernas pero ya arreglaría cuentas después con el cazador, ahora necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que sucedía en la planta baja ya que se oían extraños ruidos y chillidos de los niños en especial de la pequeña pelirosa.

Después de vestirse se dirigió hacia la planta baja al llegar simplemente quedo en shock, claro que lo supo esconder, en la sala de estar podía ver a Yachiru corriendo de un lado a otro y Akatsuki tratando de agarrarla por algún lado Sakura junto a Tetsuya y Tomoko se encontraban en una esquina viendo a Takuma y a Ichiru y como estos eran atacados por varios objetos que volaban sospechosamente hacia ellos, Takeshi estaba del otro lado junto a Nelliel y podía jurar que salían rayos y chispas de su cuerpo mientras muy claramente trataba de alejar a Rima y Senri de ellos.

- Qué diablos sucede aquí – una voz tras de él lo saco de su ensimasmiento

- Zero-kun – grito Sakura – Kaname-sama – la pequeña grito su nombre y todo movimiento en la sala se detuvo y todos lo voltearon a ver – sálvennos de estos malvados vampiros – la pequeña estaba al borde de las lagrimas

- Pero que es lo que sucede acá – pregunto al fin el castaño

- Kaname-sama, buenos días – el pelinaranja se volteo hacia el – vera lo que pasa es que… – no pudo terminar de hablar porque en eso llego su primo

- El baño está listo – grito el rubio de ojos azules – oh buenos días Kaname-sama – una leve inclinación hacia el mayor e ignoro al prefecto

- Nooooooo – fue el grito general de los niños antes de que Yachiru empezara a correr nuevamente de un lado a otro. Diversos objetos volaron hacia Takuma, Ichiru y ahora también Hanabusa

- Alto a todo – su voz fue suave pero con voz de mando, todo movimiento en la sala de estar ceso, los objetos que volaban hacia los vampiros rubios y al cazador quedaron en el aire suspendidos – primeramente quien tiene los objetos volando – pregunto viendo sospechosamente hacia los niños porque que él supiera ninguno de sus amigos tenía el poder de la telequinesis

- Gomen Kaname-sama Sakura hablo mientras los objetos volvían a su lugar original

- Déjenme ver si entendí la locura actual, todo este desastre es causado porque no se quieren bañar – el castaño no podía creer que esto fuera así

- Hai – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Pero si no se bañan no los llevaremos al centro comercial – Takuma esperaba que el chantaje de salir fuera de la academia funcionara

- No importa – hablo Takeshi – ni que nos muriéramos por salir de aquí – todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el pequeño rubio, muy bien el chantaje no funciono a menos de que fuera… el castaño tuvo una idea

- Sakura por favor vete a bañar – le hablo a su protegida

- No quiero – esta fue la simple respuesta de la niña

- Si te vas a bañar – aquí viene el chantaje – prometo que te daré todas las fotos que tome de Zero – todos veían extrañados a Kaname ¿fotos? ¿Qué fotos? Y Zero realmente quería asesinar a Kaname en este momento

- ¿Fotos de Zero? Yo también las quiero – el hermano menor del aludido se veía con estrellas en los ojos – Zero ni-san no se dejaba tomar fotos fácilmente yo no tengo más que dos de él, yo también las quiero Kaname-sama –

- Ichiru cállate y tu Kuran deja de ofrecer mis fotos – el aludido está realmente enfadado

- ¿Fotos de Zero-kun? Y ¿tuyas también? – la pequeña estaba a punto de caer

- Claro mías también y si quieres de los dos juntos – todos seguían viendo a su líder

- ¿juntos? ¿abrazados? Como en nuestro momento Kodak –

- Claro porque no – los nobles se veían entre si su queridísimo líder junto a Zero Kiryu el prefecto gruño y peor aun abrazados, eso lo tenían que ver para creer, una sonrisa maliciosa fue creciendo en el rostro de Takuma y al parecer Ichiru entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero vampiro porque él le sonrió

- Kyyyyaaaaa – me baño en un santiamén – mas tardo en decirlo que en subir directo al baño a asearse

- Muy bien una menos y quedan 5 – Zero se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar algo para desayunar y bajarse el coraje de lo que Kuran acaba de hacer y frente a todos esos chupasangres y peor aun frente a su hermanito de todas formas su niña era la que ya había sido chantajeada – iré a desayunar – no se lo dijo a nadie en especifico

- Espera te acompaño – Kaname lo siguió pero antes de voltearse dijo – espero que todos estén listos dentro de aproximadamente 1 hora – y con esto siguió a Zero

- Muy bien – Akatsuki hablo – Yachiru viste que Sakura ya se fue a bañar porque no la acompañas – el noble estaba esperanzado en que su protegida siguiera fielmente el ejemplo de su amiga

- No quiero – sus esperanzas se fueron al….

- Vamos Yachiru no quieres ir con nosotros y Sakura al centro comercial – casi le ruega a la niña para que se bañe y Kaname no se moleste con él

- No – definitivamente le toco la niña mas difícil, voltea a ver hacia los demás para ver cómo les va

- Oye Takeshi – Rima se acerca con cuidado al pequeño rubio – ve a bañarte ¿si? –

- No, es que no ves que controlo la electricidad y no sabes que la electricidad y el agua no se mezclan – el niño cada vez se hacía para atrás

- Si te vas a bañar – siguió probando la chica, utilizaría el método de su líder – te compro muchos pockys para ti solo, los que tú quieras – al niño se le ilumino el rostro

- ¿pockys? ¿los que yo quiera? – al ver como la rubia asentía a sus preguntas una sonrisa nació en el – claro Rima-san en seguida vuelvo – y el niño subió a directo a bañarse

- Otro menos – hablo Senri tomando de la mano a Rima para ir a desayunar – a mí también me comprara Pockys – le pregunto con carita de angelito

- Claro Shiki a ti también – la modelo se iba a gastar un buen de dinero en esos dos adictos a los pockys

- Bueno con su permiso creo que yo también me iré a bañar, yo si quiero ir al centro comercial ya que necesito un nuevo libro – la peliverde se dirigió hacia el baño ella también

- Solo nos quedan tres – dijo el único humano en la habitación – porque no se rinden como ellos – les dijo a los niños

- No, primero muertos que rendidos y traicionado nuestros ideales de decirle No al baño, no cuando nos han obligado a hacer lo mismo la semana pasada, que no es suficiente bañarse cada domingo, no ahora nos quieren bañar antes de, es injusto – cada vez que hablaba Tetsuya se acercaba a la puerta en busaca de una vía de escape jalaba de una mano al pequeño Tomoko

- Vale – hablo ya cansado el cazador – que es lo que quieres – Ichiru se había cansado de todo este melodrama solo por no quererse bañar, y había decidido seguir el ejemplo de los demás: El chantaje

- ¿Es en serio? – el pequeño peli azul lo veía de una manera retadora

- Claro, ya me canse de todo este melodrama digno de novela infantil tengo hambre y quiero desayunar aunque según mi horario interno seria más bien la comida pero al fin y al cabo lo que quiero es ir a comer – el cazador realmente tenía hambre

- Ok – el pequeño hablo – quiero el nuevo juego de PS3 de la FIFA 2011 y además quiero una pelota profesional de Foot-ball para Tomoko y así este también se bañe ¿verdad Tomoko? – el más pequeño veía con adoración a Tetsuya y asintió a la pregunta de este

- Está bien lo que quieras – dijo Takuma, él se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto pero veía que el cazador realmente estaba llegando a su límite además que era ese pequeño gusto para los pequeños

- Ok entonces con permiso nos vamos a bañar, vamos Tomoko quien llegue de ultimo es un huevo podrido – y así los chicos faltantes salieron corriendo hacia el baño

- Al fin – dijo Ichiru - ahora solo les queda el pequeño demonio rosado – antes de que dijeran cualquier cosa salió directo hacia la cocina en busca de su sagrado alimento, Takuma solo les sonrió a los primos y salió atrás de su cazador si leyeron bien SU solo era cuestión de tiempo para eso

- Creo que – hablo el primo mayor – utilizaremos el mismo método –

- Inténtalo – le dijo el pequeño demonio rosado – yo no soy fácil de convencer como ese montón de traidores a la causa – la pequeña los miraba molesta

- Veamos – dijo el peli naranja – si mis deducciones son correctas se podría decir que eres como Hanabusa entonces utilizare el mismo chantaje que utilizo con Hanabusa – la pequeña lo mira intrigada – en el centro comercial al que vamos hay una gran dulcería y chocolatería si te vas a bañar te compro todos los dulce y chocolates que quieras ¿Qué me dices? – volteo a ver a Yachiru – oye y Yachiru donde demonios se metió ahora – miraba para todos lados en busca de la pequeña

- En cuanto dijiste dulcería y chocolatería – le dijo Hanabusa – salió corriendo hacia arriba, oye Akatsuki ¿me compras dulces y chocolates a mí también? – la cara que le puso su primo era imposible negarle algo, aunque estuviera seguro de que más tarde lamentaría comprarles dulces a esos dos no le quedaba de otra

- Claro Hana a ti también – le respondió mientras le alborotaba el cabello y le tomaba la mano para dirigirse al comedor por su desayuno

- Ehh gracias Akatsuki eres el mejor – el rubio estaba sonrojado al decirle esto a su primo pero a Kain le parecía de lo más lindo su querido primo así

- Oye y Seiren y Hiroshi y Ruka y Yukki – no había visto a ninguno de los 4 en todo el alboroto de los niños

- Veamos Seiren y Hiroshi estaban preparando el desayuno para todos, al parecer Ruka y Yukki no han salido de la habitación de Ruka – le conto el rubio

- Oh bien vamos a desayunar –

- Siiii –

- En el cuarto de Ruka

Dos chicas se encontraban sentadas frente a un tocador maquillándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

- Estas segura de que esto funcionara eh Ruka – le pregunto la castaña a la mayor

- Claro Yukki créeme cuando te digo que no hay hombre que se nos pueda resistir si llevamos bien nuestro plan, nada nos podrá salir mal – contesto la vampiro a la humana

- Je entonces Zero hoy no te escapas de mi – esto lo dijo alzando la mano en un puño y con los ojos brillantes

- Si y Kaname-sama hoy me vera con otros ojos, este día será inolvidable – ambas chicas siguieron en lo suyo.

- En el cuarto de las niñas se encontraban ya reunidos los seis niños después de bañarse a la velocidad de la luz, listos para bajar a desayunar y luego ir al centro comercial con los mayores.

- Veamos a ver si entendí – hablo la pequeña peli negra – las dos tipas a las cuales les toca cuidar a Tomoko lo ignoraron, hicieron que llorara y además hicieron planes para conquistar cada una a mis lindos papis – la pelinegra veía al peli azul el cual solo asentía a todo lo dicho por Sakura, varias cosas alrededor de ellos empezaron a elevarse y volar por todos lados

- Sakura tranquilízate – Takeshi estaba sorteando varios objetos que volaban hacia él, hacer enojar a su prima era algo malo

- Tranquilizarme, quieres que me tranquilice después de lo que Tetsuya me acaba de contar, pues no lo hare – los ojos de la pequeña cada vez se miraban más oscuros – ya verán esas dos que a Tomoko nadie hace llorar y que mis papis son solo míos y de ellos claro está – una sonrisa malvada se abrió paso por el pequeño rostro – Tetsuya es hora de armar el plan anti-tontas –

- Si, jefa – los niños se reunieron alrededor de sus dos cabecilla para saber que se haría contra las chicas que lastimaron al más pequeño del grupo sin contar claro a Umiko la cual debe de estar con el loco del director.

- Entonces, está claro lo que se hará – pregunto Tetsuya a todos sus amigos

- Hai – contestaron todos

- Entonces manos a la obra – los seis niños salieron del cuarto en el que se encontraban directo al comedor en búsqueda de su desayuno

Mientras tanto en el comedor acababan de entrar Yukki y Ruka, al nada más entrar buscaron con la mirada a sus presas y se acercaron seductoramente hacia ellos, pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron que las chicas acababan de entrar, la atención de cada uno estaba puesta en la pequeña discusión que tenía la cual llevaba ya rato.

- Ohayo Kaname-sama – Ruka se acerco al castaño que ni la escucho

- Entiende por favor Zero – a ninguno le paso desapercibido que el vampiro sangre pura volvía a utilizar el nombre del cazador en lugar del apellido – yo quiero hacerme cargo de los gastos de Sakura, ella es mi responsabilidad –

- Ohayo Zero – Yukki probo suerte con su hermano adoptivo pero igual que Kaname este ni se dio por enterado de su presencia

- Si pero también es mi responsabilidad así que yo me quiero hacer cargo de sus gastos – el prefecto no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer

- No yo me hare cargo de los gastos – Kaname no pensaba dejar que Zero gastara en Sakura, ya que a él no le importaba gastar en la pequeña además se lo debía ya que gracias a ella ahora estaba más cerca de Zero

- Maldita sea Kaname lo hare yo –

- No yo –

- No yo –

- Ah ya cállense los dos, la respuesta es simple vayan mitad, mitad – Ichiru intervino a tiempo ya se veía venir una pelea digna de su testarudo hermano y Kaname-sama

- Ichiru-kun tiene razón – Takuma apoyo al menor

- Está bien por mí no hay problema – cedió Kaname, pero ya se las arreglaría para salirse con la suya como siempre

- Ya que – fue la respuesta de Zero

Hiroshi mira divertido la escena que todos esos vampiros ocasionaban, Kiryu-san y Kuran-sama peleaban por cualquier cosa pero el notaba las miradas que se enviaban entre ellos, quizás ni ellos fueran consientes de sus propios sentimientos hacia el otro sería divertido ver el desenlace de esa historia. Aidou-san y Kain-san ellos dos estaba en su propio mundo con el pelinaranja regañando a su primo por sus tonterías y el rubio tratando de que su primo lo dejara de regañar haciéndole pucheros a los cuales el mayor no se podía resistir. Ichijo-san y Kiryu-kun eras los que se miraban más tranquilos hablando como si fueran grandes amigos pero el miraba el interés que el rubio ponía sobre el peli plata. Shiki-kun y Rima-san ellos dos solo desayunaban sin decir una sola palabra y las dos chicas que entraron de ultimo de las cuales no recordaba el nombre bueno ellas parecía que acabaran de comer un limón ja algunas expresiones de Yachiru eran pegajosas, hablando de Yachiru los niños ya se tardaron, no sabía cómo los mayores habían logrado de que esos seis pequeños ángeles se fueran a bañar ya que a él le costaba de dos a cuatro días de convencimiento y la mayoría de veces era porque los obligaba ya les pediría concejos. Se acerco a la puerta del comedor para llamarlos pero al oír como unos pasos se apresuraban hacia el lugar decidió hacerse a un lado ya que conocía a la perfección esos pasos y era mejor estar lo más alejado de ese remolino.

- Wiiii, comida! – entro al comedor corriendo una pequeña bola rosada gritando a los cuatro vientos y como pudo se tiro sobre Ichiru – ¡desayuno! – se estaba acercando al cuello del humano cuando

- Yachiru aléjate de el – oyó la voz de su amiga

- Pero Saku-chan –

- Pero nada aléjate de el –

- Está bien – haciendo más de un puchero se alejo del cazador

- Oye ¿por qué te tiraste sobre mí? – Ichiru se había llevado un susto al ver algo rosado volando hacia el

- Porque pensé que eras mi desayuno como eres el único humano con un olor rico aquí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros sentándose a la par de Hanabusa

- Oye – hablo la castaña – yo también soy humana –

- Si pero a mí no me gustan las castañas desabridas puaj que asco de solo pensarlo – la pequeña tomo el vaso de sangre sintética – prefiero mil veces esta porquería a eso que tienes en las venas eww asco – todos miraba a la pequeña pelirosa beberse la sangre y el rostro de la castaña desabrida solo se contrajo al escuchar lo que esa pequeña había dicho

- Como sea – hablo el líder – coman rápido ya que pronto nos iremos –

- Si – contestaron todos para acomodarse a desayunar

- El desayuno paso si mayor contratiempos, solamente Ruka tuvo que subir a su cuarto a lavarse la cara y maquillarse nuevamente porque misteriosamente su copa de sangre le exploto en la cara, Yukki paso todo el desayuno viendo con cara de cordero degollado a la niña que le dijo castaña desabrida, ella ni siquiera sabía que significaba desabrida.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron directamente a la limosina que los llevaría al centro comercial que estaba en la ciudad más próxima a la academia, el viaje al centro comercial se llevaría alrededor de treinta minutos. Han pasado 5 minutos de ese viaje..

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Yachiru movía sus pies de un lado a otro

- No – fue la respuesta de Akatsuki

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Sakura jugaba con su cabello

- No – respondió Zero quien miraba por la ventana

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Nelliel hacia una lista de los libros que quería

- No – Hiroshi ya sabía a qué se debía de atener en los 25 minutos restantes de camino

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Tetsuya miraba el paisaje de afuera

- No – Takuma se estaba divirtiendo mientras miraba el rostro de todos los demás

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Takeshi comía un pocky que Rima-san le había dado

- No – Senri también comía un pocky

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Tomoko miraba como Kaname le sonreía al percatarse del juego

- No – Kaname ya sabía que el viaje no sería tranquilo

- ¿Ya llegamos? – todos los niños preguntaron mientras hacían lo suyo

- Que no, maldita se cállense ¿no? – Ruka seguía molesta por el accidente en el desayuno del cual estaba segura uno de esos mocosos era el culpable

- Ruka ese vocabulario frente a los niños no es el más adecuado –

- Lo siento Kaname-sama – totalmente avergonzado decidió callarse y voltear hacia otro lado

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Yachiru ahora jugaba con un bolígrafo que encontró

- No – Hanabusa miraba sonriente a Akatsuki mientras recordaba que su primo le había prometido muchos dulces

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Sakura hacia trenzas en el cabello rosado de su amiga

- No – Kaname ahora veía el perfil de Zero, se veía tan lindo con la mirada perdida en la nada así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta le tomo una foto con su celular, ya tenía un nuevo fondo de pantalla

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Nelliel repasaba por decima vez su lista no fuera que se le olvidara algún libro, solo le hacía falta el libro "Gravitation" de su escritor favorito Yuki Eiri y tendría la colección completa

- No – Seiren iba con su inexpresividad de siempre

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Tetsuya siguió el ejemplo de Nelliel y hacia la lista de las cosas que necesitaba recuperar como por ejemplo la colección completa de cd`s de Bad Luck

- No – Ichiru se había dado cuenta de la foto que Kaname le tomo a Zero y pensaba pedirle que se la pasara por bluetooth

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Takeshi le pedía otro pocky a Rima

- No – Rima le daba otro pocky a Takeshi

- ¿Ya llegamos? – el pequeño Tomoko jugaba con Yachiru un serio el cual el siempre ganaba

- No – Yuuki se estaba desesperando con todo esto del ¿Ya llegamos?

- ¿Ya llegamos? – todos voltearon a ver a Takuma - ¿Qué? – lo siento me emocione con el ¿Ya llegamos?, pero no era así como debía decirlo era ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo señalando hacia el centro comercial que se veía más grande conforme se acercaban.

Cuando todos se bajaron de la limusina atrajeron la mirada de muchos y muchas no solo porque se bajaran de un auto como ese sino que semejantes bellezas se bajaran de semejante auto, varios sentían que era su día de suerte al verlos y otros se preguntaron si aparte del concierto promocional que habían anunciado habría algún desfile de modas.

- Muy bien – el líder llamo la atención de su grupo – cada "familia se irá a comprar lo que necesiten dentro de 2 horas los quiero acá para dejar las cosas en el auto y así ver adonde iremos a comer ¿entendido?

- Si – contestaron todos y cada quien agarro su camino

- Muy bien – les dijo Kaname a Zero y a Sakura – nosotros iré…- de pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la manga del pantalón - ¿Tomoko? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y Yuuki y Ruka? – se agacho a la altura del pequeño rubio

- Ellas se fueron corriendo – sus ojitos mostraban lagrimas a punto de salir – y no vi para donde agarraron – Kaname vio con ternura al pequeño cuando sintió un aura amenazante cerca de él de hecho al lado de él, volteo a ver a Zero y vio como este miraba a la pequeña que tenia al lado, esta solo miraba al pequeño y sus ojos se veían mas oscuros

– Sakura tranquilízate – vio como algunos humanos cerca de ellos se paralizaban al sentir esa aura – por favor Sakura

- Sakura – hablo el cazador – tranquilízate mira Tomoko ira con nosotros ¿si?, no necesitamos que las chicas cuiden de el – Kaname vio como las palabras de Zero lograban tranquilizar a la niña es cierto que era una niña pero al parece cuando se enojaba expulsaba toda su furia a través de su aura

- Ya sé que haremos – Kaname tomo de una manos a Tomoko – adoptaremos a Tomoko- será algo así como tu hermano adoptivo por el día de hoy, ¿les parece? – Tomoko tomo con fuerzas la mano del castaño mientras se limpiaba la carita con la manga de su suéter, Zero solo asintió y Sakura se tranquilizo totalmente

- En serio Kaname-sama, Zero-kun – al ver que el castaño y el peliplata solo asentían lagrimas se asomaron a los ojos de la pequeña – buaaa me hacen tan feliz, son los mejores papis que una niña pueda querer – la pequeña estaba saltando y gritando atrayendo así la atención de muchos de los que ahí pasaban, Zero al ver esto tomo de la mano a la pequeña y se la llevo lejos de allí, Kaname y Tomoko solo los seguían.

Y así fue como iniciaron las dos horas de compras; Kaname, Zero, Sakura y Tomoko fueron primeramente a una tienda de ropa que se especializaban en ropa de niñas ahí le compraron de toda clase de ropa a Sakura de todos los colores que hubieran menos rosado. Luego pasaron a la tienda de ropa para niños y ahí hicieron lo mismo con Tomoko el cual estaba simplemente encantado con todo y ahí se ganaron un comentario de la dependiente de la tienda que hizo que los niños sonrieran a más no poder y los mayores se sonrojara a más no poder todo por un "que linda familia son, para que mires que las parejas Gay pueden ser buenos padres". Zero trato de rectificar el comentario pero Sakura lo jalo para mostrarle unas cosas y el comentario quedo como una autentica verdad para las dependientas. Luego de comprar toda la ropa que necesitaría y de mas fueron a una juguetería en la cual Sakura le pidió a Zero una familia de conejos que allí habían y a Kaname una serie de walkie tokies (no sé cómo se escribe) o radio transmisores ambos le compraron lo que ella pedía y a Tomoko le compraron unos patines que el niño miraba y miraba y miraba y unos carros a control remoto, Sakura se les perdió un momento pero tras unos minutos de búsqueda ella regreso con ellos diciendo que había ido a ver unas cosas por allí, lo que nadie vio fue una bolsa extra que la niña llevaba. Al finalizar sus compras y antes de que se cumplieran las dos horas les compraron helados a los niños, se sentaron en una banca en el segundo nivel frente a la heladería a espera que el tiempo pasara y que los helados se terminaran.

- o -

Mientras tanto, Akatsuki, Hanabusa y Yachiru hicieron las compras de la ropa de niña en menos tiempo del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar para la cantidad de ropa que le compraron parecía que se llevaba la tienda completa, Akatsuki aun se preguntaba como compraron tanto en tan poco tiempo pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando cio a los dos hiperactivos saltando de un lado a otro lanzando ropa a la canasta y luego a sus brazos y luego Yachiru no tardaba ni un minuto en probarse la ropa, luego pasaron a una juguetería donde le compraron unas cuantas cosas a la pequeña y por último el lugar que les interesaba a los más jóvenes: la dulcería y chocolatería más grande que pudieran imaginar había desde simples dulces hasta los más deliciosos y caros chocolates, aquí la familia se entretendría por mucho tiempo escogiendo cuales eran los dulces más rico porque era cierto que ellos comerían cualquier dulce que les pusieran enfrente pero no esta vez, esta vez aprovecharían para buscar los mas deliciosos que pudieran encontrar y llevarían suficientes como para toda una semana y ya obligarían a Akatsuki a traerlos nuevamente. Los ojos de Yachiru y Aidou se iluminaron completamente al entrar al lugar y los ojos de la dependienta también se iluminaron al ver a Idol-sempai y Wild-sempai entrar por la puerta y no es porque fueran sumamente atractivos y estuviera locamente enamorada de ellos no eso no era, o bueno tal vez si pero esa no era toda la razón, sino que Idol-sempai y Wild-sempai se gastaban mucho dinero en dulces y ella los atendería y un porcentaje de la venta era para ella gracias a Kami-sama con la venta de dulces en ellos lograría lo de un mes de salario si no es que mas, y así fue como inicio la compra más grande de la historia o por lo menos de lo que va hasta ahora.

- o -

En otro lugar del centro comercial, más detalladamente en el centro de videojuegos se encontraban Takuma, Ichiru y Tetsuya eligiendo varios videojuegos para PS3 ya tenía en sus manos el FIFA2011 pero ahora quería mas y había logrado que Takuma le comprara mas, al parecer el rubio aun se siente culpable y mal por lo descubierto en el cofre de sus tesoros, después irían por la ropa ahora era más importante sus videojuegos, ya llevaba con él la nueva pelota de Tomoko y estaba seguro que Takuma ya llevaba con él nuevos mangas para su colección sino que mas podría haber comprado mientras entraba a la librería. Después de comprar varios videojuegos se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa allí compraron unas cuantas cosas al ser niño era más fácil decidir que ropa utilizaría unos cuantos pantalones unas cuantas playeras, interiores, calcetines y zapatos. No se tomaron mucho tiempo luego para matar el tiempo fuero a jugar alguno videojuego en el sector correspondiente.

- o -

Takeshi se encontraba con Rima y Senri en una tienda exclusiva donde se probaba un modelo tras otro, había encontrado lo malo de ser el "hijo" de estos modelos pero ya que, ya tenía unas prendas elegidas pero al parecer no eran suficientes así que ahí seguía modelando para los modelos que le decían; "camina a la derecha ahora al izquierda date vuelta regresa" y cosas por el estilo era un poco cansado pero Rima le había dicho que en cuanto compraran la ropa seria hora de ir por Pockys así que aguantaría esta tortura todo sea por los pockys.

- o -

Nelliel, Hiroshi y Seiren se habían dirigido directamente a una de las tantas librerías que allí habían, Nelliel fue directamente al sector de novelas románticas mas específicamente al de Yuki Eiri y allí encontró el libro que le hacía falta luego de pelear con una señora por el último ejemplar le logro arrebatar el libro usando solamente un poco de su fuerza vampírica y elevando un poco su aura para que la señora asustada se fuera, ella por lo general era la más tranquila pero por los libros de Yuki Eiri haría cualquier cosa y ya le había aprendido algunos trucos a Sakura y Yachiru, después se fue por los demás libros de su lista y al terminar las compras en la librería fueron por la ropa que ella necesitaría.

- o -

Ruka y Yukki iban de una tienda a otra preparando los últimos detalles de su plan de conquista y aprovechando para recargar sus tarjetas de crédito en ningún momento se dieron por enteradas que les faltaba el pequeño, pasadas las dos horas que les había dado Kaname les había dado se encaminaron hacia el punto de encuentro más que listas para poner en marcha su plan.

- o -

Sakura y Tomoko aun se encontraba comiendo su helado mientras Kaname y Zero platicaban civilizadamente como cosa rara en ellos, cuando vieron como Ruka y Yuuki se encontraban justamente debajo de ellos así que decidieron poner en marcha su plan "anti-tontas" elevaron sus helados "súper especiales, súper grandes de tres bolas" los colocaron justo sobre las cabezas de las chicas que ni cuenta se daba del peligro que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, contaron lentamente 1, 2, 3 y dejaron caer su helados entonces

- Buaaaa – el llanto de la pequeña Sakura no se dejo esperara

- Buaaaa – Tomoko se unió al llanto falso de su amiga

- Kyaaaa – el grito de Yuuki se escucho por todos lados

- Kyaaaa – Ruka se unió a ese concierto de gritos

- ¿Qué sucedió chicos? – Kaname no puso atención a los gritos de las chicas

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? – Zero ignoro los gritos de las chicas también en su mente solo había lugar para los niños y un castaño pero eso no lo admitiría

- Se cayeron nuestros helados – las lagrimas de cocodrilo no dejaba de salir

- Malditos mocosos – había gritado Ruka desde el primer nivel al ver que era lo que había sucedido.

Kaname al escuchar la maldición de la noble volteo a ver para abajo y encontró la situación más chistosa que se habría podido imaginar su hermana y la noble se encontraban paradas justo debajo de ellos con tres bolas de helado de distintos sabores derritiéndose en sus cabezas no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, Zero al ver como el castaño sonreía volteo a ver qué era lo que sucedía al ver lo que Kaname veía no pudo evitar sonreír el también pero lo que enfureció más a las chicas no fue solo el estar haciendo el ridículo en pleno centro comercial y que además los chicos de los cuales estuvieran enamoradas se divirtieran con la situación en vez de hacer algo para ayudarlas o que de repente todos sus demás amigos que acababan de llegar se estuvieran no riendo si no carcajeando de su desgracia no, lo que más las enfurecía es que esos mocosos del segundo nivel los que eran los culpables se estuvieran carcajeando a sus costas además de la mirada que les dirigió la niña en la cual se daba a entender que había sido a propósito no un accidente y que todavía así sacara una cámara y estuviera tomando fotos desde todos los ángulos que le fueran posible

- Maldita mocosa espera que te agarre – Ruka no estaba de buen humor su precioso cabello ahora se encontraba lleno de helado de sabores – un momento esto es helado de fresa – al sentir el olor del helado so llevo una mano al cabello y después a su boca – si es helado de fresa, maldita mocosa soy alérgica a las fresas

- Ruka – la voz de Kaname la distrajo de su sarta de maldiciones hacia la niña

- Buaaa, Kaname-sama no fue mi intención mi helado se cayó y ella me dice cosas feas buaaa – Sakura abrazo a Kaname- mientras sollozaba Zero veía con una cara de ahora si te mato a Ruka, pero lo que a la chica le dio miedo fue ver esa mirada en los ojos de su amado líder

- Espero que te disculpes con Sakura, no fue su intención, pero ahora vete a la limosina junto con Yuuki y regresen a la academia y se limpian nosotros veremos cómo regresamos después –

- Pero Kaname nii-sama podemos ir a limpiarnos al baño del lugar – si se iban en este momento su plan se iría al caño y después de tanto y tanto pensarlo

- No – la respuesta de Kaname fue tajante – se regresan a la academia en este momento – Kaname abrazaba a la pequeña que aun lloraba y miraba con furia a su hermana y a Ruka – Takuma, Hanabusa y Akatsuki acompáñenlas al auto y llévense todas las cosas le dicen a Azumi-san que al llegar suba las cosas a la habitación del los niños

- Claro Kaname-sama – Takuma respondió por los tres subiendo al segundo nivel donde se encontraba aun Kaname por las cosas de los -pequeños

- Como diga Kaname-sama – Ruka sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria a su líder, pero ya se las pagaría esa niña – vámonos Tomoko baja rápido que ya nos vamos – el niño solo la vio

- Pero qué diablos te crees – Zero exploto no podía creer lo que la chica planeaba – dejas tirado al chico cuando se supone que deberías de llevarlo a comprar lo que necesita y ahora que debes regresarte a la academia con el rabo entre la cola te recuerdas de que el niño es tu maldita responsabilidad – Zero sentía que mataría a esa vampiro en cualquier momento – no te preocupes el niño se queda con Sakura, Kaname y conmigo – todos veían a Zero asombrados y Kaname lo veía con una expresión de cariño que solo tres personas notaron estas fueron Sakura, Takuma y la misma Ruka, la noble no soporto ver que su amado Kaname mirara así a ese maldito ex-humano por ello le dijo mordazmente

- Y que tú te encargaras de su gastos nivel e – la chica rabiaba

- Si porque algún problema con ello – Zero no se sentiría humillado por alguien con helado en la cabeza

- Ruka vete ya – Kaname estaba enfadado con la chica por cómo había tratado a Zero pero estaba orgulloso de este por no dejarse llevar por la maldad de la otra – ya en la academia arreglaremos cuentas – terminando de decir esto se dio media vuelta tomo de la mano a Sakura y empezó a alejarse de allí – los esperamos en el área de comida – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia dicho lugar con Sakura de la mano pero antes de desaparecer del lugar Sakura se volteo a ver a Ruka y Yuuki y les saco la lengua, Zero tomo de la mano a Tomoko y siguió a Kaname y Sakura este vio la acción de Sakura y solo pudo reír por la ocurrencia de la niña.

Todos veían como Ruka sacaba humo por las orejas pero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto obedecieron a su líder entonces Ruka y Yuuki tuvieron que salir del centro comercial bajo la mirada y risas de todos los allí presentes, Ruka iba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra mientras Yuuki solo iba viendo hacia el piso muerta de la vergüenza pero a la vez planeando el siguiente paso para la conquista o la venganza contra los niños, Takuma, Aidou y Kain llevaban todas las cosa a la limosina como les había ordenado Kaname mientras que Senri, Rima, Hiroshi, Seiren, Ichiru y el resto de los niños se dirigían al área de comida.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Y hasta aquí llego todo por hoy… ustedes dirán si merezco un rr o una amenaza por tardarme tanto… nos leemos…**

**Kisu… Sayonara **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!... lo prometido es deuda aquí está la segunda de tres partes de esta aventura en el centro comercial… quiero agradecer especialmente a solcithooh ya que ella me ayudo mucho con una parte en la cual estaba atascada este capítulo va para ti… por cierto ya verás que si utilice con lo que me ayudaste y por favor de antemano te pido no me mates…. Eloisa-chan aquí esta lo que tanto me pedias saber el pasado de Kaname y Zero jeje… a ver que mas…. Que mas…. Verán se supone que este y el anterior capitulo eran uno solo pero como verán juntos era demasiado largo por ello lo dividí en dos y aun así siento que quedaron muy largos, este es más largo aun jeje… por ello el próximo capítulo es Vamos de compras Parte III … antes de que se me olvide… en este capítulo inicia mi primer intento de lemon… O/o…. pero no me salió como yo quería u.u… así que lemon, lemon que se diga lemon nop no lo es, es mas lime diría yo (si es que no llega a naranja)… gomen pero es el primero que escribo y todavía me falta mucho, mucho pero mucho que aprender para ello… y eso es que me informe bastante… (Leí mangas yaoi, vi animes yaoi, vi OVA`s yaoi pero así yaoi hard o/o espero que mi mama nunca revise esto jjji)…. Y aun así no me quedo nada bien Gomen les prometo mejorar… en fin ya mucho bla bla bla… mejor los dejo con nuestro querido…

**Disclaimer:** VK sigue sin ser Yaoi entonces eso quiere decir que sigue sin ser mío todos ellos de Matsuri Hino (es de ella ¿verdad? que con tanto que he leído últimamente ya me hago bolas con los mangakas) otros personajes acá mencionados también en el capitulo anterior y en capítulos posteriores son de Maki Murakami, la bola rosada que diga Yachiru de Tite Kubo (pero es que esa niña me encanta) el resto son míos, aunque si alguien los quiere los cambio por Kaname, Zero, Akatsuki, Yuki Eiri o Ryuichi Sakuma… en fin a leer….

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros**

**Capitulo 7**

**Vamos de compras Parte II**

Zero, Kaname, Sakura y Tomoko habían llegado al área de los comedores Sakura llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro esperaba que lo sucedido a las tontas les fuera suficiente lección para que no volvieran a ignorar a Tomoko o a tratar de acercarse a sus papis, pero algo le decía que eso no era suficiente pero no importaba ellos ya tenían todo un plan listo para hacerles saber a esas que con ellos no se meten, lo sucedido anteriormente solo era la fase 0.1 de su plan "anti-tontas". Después de un buen rato los demás se les fueron uniendo poco a poco los últimos en llegar fueron Takuma, Aidou y Kain, ya todos juntos decidieron comer algo de comida rápida y la decisión fue unánime por parte de los niños que gritaron

- McDonald's! – el grito se escucho por todo el centro comercial y varios rostros se voltearon hacia ellos, y ese grito fue dado por; Tomoko, Yachiru, Takeshi, Sakura, Tetsuya, Nelliel, Hanabusa, Senri y…

- ¿Tú también Takuma? Me lo esperaba de Aidou y Shiki pero ¿tu? – el líder del grupo ya sabía de la debilidad de su amigo por esa clase de comida pero en serio nunca se imagino que él también se uniera al grito, Takuma cuando quería podía ser infantil

- Si, lo siento Kaname pero en serio quiero comer ahí – Kaname solo pudo rodar los ojos al igual que los demás ahí presentes

- Muy bien, vamos y no se preocupen el almuerzo lo invito yo – así fue como se acercaron hacia el McDonald's que se encontraba ahí – muy bien qué es lo que quieren – les pregunto a todos

- Cajita Feliz! – fue el grito de Sakura, Yachiru, Nelliel, Tetsuya, Takeshi, Tomoko y si nuevamente Aidou, Shiki y Takuma solo que ahora se les agregaba

- Ichiru… Pero qué diablos – este si era el colmo Zero no podía creer eso conociendo un poco a estos vampiros se lo esperaba del rubio de ojos azules y del pelirrojo, que Ichijo también lo hiciera era extraño pero lo podía llegar a creer pero Ichiru su hermanito esto si era rarísimo

- Lo siento ni-san pero mira lo que están dando con la cajita feliz – dijo señalando hacia la caja transparente donde se encontraban los juguetes, vio que todos los niños la miraban con adoración y no eran los únicos Ichijo, Aidou, Shiki y el mismo Ichiru estaba casi babeando enfrente de la bendita caja, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y se acerco a ver él también

- Y ¿que se supone que son esos muñecos? – Zero no entendía cual era lo maravilloso de esos muñeco

- ¿Qué? – el grito de los adoradores de la caja transparente no se hizo esperar

- ¿No sabes quienes son ellos? – Tetsuya no podía creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo que no conociera a esos dioses

- No. ¿debería? – los niños y los no tan niños lo querían matar con la mirada

- A ver Zero-kun – la pequeña Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco mas a la caja – ves ese conejito rosado – Zero solo asintió sonriendo, parecía que la pequeña había crecido de pronto y le fuera a dar clases de vida, Zero no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor por ende no vio ni oyó el "click y flash" y no vio como Ichiru se acercaba a Kaname a ver esa foto – bueno ese conejito rosado es Kumagoro, el muñequito que está al lado de él, el peliverde, ese es el grandioso Ryuichi Sakuma, la pequeña peli morada es Noriko, el rubio de sombrero es Tohma Seguchi ellos son Nittle Grasper un grupo famosísimo, ahora ves a ese que tiene el pelo rosado como Yachiru – Zero volvió a asentir – bueno el es el lindísimo, increíble y único Shuichi Shindou, el pelirrojo que está a su lado es Hiroshi Nakano y el que nos falta es Suguru Fujisaki y ellos son la mejor banda de todo Japón, no, no, son la mejor banda de todo el mundo "Bad Luck" – en los ojos de la chica se podía ver corazoncitos.

Zero solo podía rodar los ojos había escuchado la música de ellos dado que su hermano era fanático de ellos, ahora entendía la emoción de su hermanito, el simplemente no era fanático la música era buena pero no se moría por ellos, vio como Sakura estaba hablando acerca de las maravillosas canciones de los grupos cuando volteo a ver de nuevo la caja transparente y ahí vio un muñequito que estaba algo escondido y del cual la niña no le había hablado.

- Oye Sakura – llamo a la niña, la cual solo se cayó y lo miro – y dime ¿Quién es él? – le señalo el muñequito que no le había presentado

- ¿Quién? – Sakura volteo a ver hacia donde Zero señalaba y

- Kyaaaa – Nelliel se puso a dar salto de alegría al ver el descubrimiento de Zero

- Kyaaaa – Sakura la acompaño en su grito – no puede ser, no lo había visto, ese es, ese es, ese es YUKI EIRI!

- ¿y ese quién es? – Zero se acordaba de haberlo escuchado pero no daba quien era

- Solo es el mejor escritor de novelas románticas del universo – Nelliel tenía estrellas en sus ojitos

- Además de ser el novio de Shuichi Shindou – ahora era Sakura la que tenia estrellitas en sus ojitos

- Awwwww – la dos niñas suspiraron

Kaname ya se hallaba en la caja esperando poder ordenar mientras todo esa platica se llevaba a cabo, había decidido hacer fila para ordenar después de prometerle a Ichiru que le daría una copia de la foto, ahora estaba a punto de ordenar.

- Buenas tardes joven – un joven de unos 16 años lo atendía con una enorme sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado por la belleza que tenía enfrente, este era su día de suerte ve que era la segunda vez que atendía a alguien tan guapo, esperaba tener mejor suerte esta vez – bienvenido a McDonald's puede decirme su orden –

- Buenas tardes, veamos quiero 10 cajitas felices y 6 menús de Big Mac – Kaname ignoraba el hecho de que el chico le estaba coqueteando pero 2 personas detrás de él no lo ignoraban y en el rostro de la más pequeña se abría paso una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, mientras que en el rostro del mayor su mirada mataría al pobre cajero

- Desea los menús agrandados – cada vez se acercaba más a su cliente

- Claro – le contesto Kaname sonriéndole de lado haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aun mas

- Y que juguetes desea con las cajitas felices – el chico estaba a punto de tomar la mano que el castaño tenia sobre el mostrador

Sakura tomo de la mano a Zero y lo arrastro con ella hasta donde se encontraba Kaname tratando se elegir los juguetes, ignorando el mal que se encontraba tras de él, el cajero tampoco lo veía venir ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en el castaño.

- Zero-kun por favor sígueme la corriente ¿si? – ojos de cachorro esos casi nunca fallaban

- Que piensas hacer – ojos desconfiados él no era fácil de engatusar

- Solo sígueme la corriente por favor – ojos de cordero degollado esos si nunca le habían fallado

- Está bien – ok quizás si era fácil de engatusar pero esos ojos…

- Gracias, ahora este se enterara que con mis papis nadie se mete, muajaja – Zero solo la veía y su teoría de la bipolaridad se hacía más grande.

Los dos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Kaname y el tipejo ese, en palabras de Zero, con muchos ojos puestos sobre ellos, y si le seguía la corriente a la niña era porque esa niña era de lo mas manipuladora y no era porque se estuviera muriendo de los celos "¿seguro?" le pregunto una voz en su cabeza la cual decidió ignorar. Ya estaban a la par de Kaname

- Papá – la pequeña jalaba la manga de la camisa del oji marrón – ya tengo hambre ya está la comida – Kaname solo vio a la pequeña con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro desde cuando era "papá" – papi también tiene hambre ¿verdad papi? – volteo a ver a Zero y vio que el también está sorprendido por el comportamiento de la pequeña. Sakura le guiño un ojo a Zero y este había dicho que le seguiría la corriente así que…

- Si Kaname tu hija y yo tenemos hambre, falta mucho amor – Zero estaba sonrojado y lo que no ayudo fue escuchar las risitas de los demás que no se encontraban muy alejados por ello volteo y con su típica mirada les dijo – porque no hacen algo bueno con su vida y van a buscar donde diablos nos sentaremos – todos se asustaron al ver su mirada y oír ese tono de voz que ni bien Zero había terminado de hablar y ya estaban sentados en una mesa algo alejada el único que quedaba de pie era – ven para acá Tomoko – Tomoko salió corriendo hacia Zero y este se agacho a la altura del niño para tomarlo en brazos – ¿tienes hambre? – su mirada y su tono de voz habían cambiado radicalmente

- Si papi tengo mucha hambre, papá ya está la comida – el pequeño miraba hacia el castaño el que solo pudo reír

- Si ya va a estar pequeño solo estoy escogiendo los juguetes para ti, tu hermana y tus primos – Kaname había seguido el juego y el chico que le atendía solo pudo resignarse a su suerte ver pero ni de lejos tocar - ¿Qué juguete quieren? –

- Yo quiero a Shuichi – la pequeña saltaba de la emoción

- Y yo a Kumagoro – el pequeño abrazaba del cuello a Zero

- Ok. – Kaname no sabía si sentirse alarmado o feliz pero el hecho de que esos dos niños le llamaran papá y a Zero papi no le había molestado en cambio había sentido un calorcito en el pecho que no sabía describir – Takuma, Akatsuki – llamo a su amigos los cuales en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaban frente a la pequeña "familia" tomando las bandejas para llevarlas hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos sentados.

- Qué raro, ayer eran los muñecos de Pucca los que estaban en la cajita feliz y ahora están los de esos grupos – Akatsuki miraba los juguetes que llevaba en la bandeja, al percatarse que lo miraban con duda en los ojos decidió aclarar el punto – ayer Hanabusa quería comer hamburguesa y fuimos al Mac que estaba cerca de la cafetería y ahí vi los juguetes –

- No es nada raro – intervino el cajero quien se asusto al ver como la niña pelinegra y el peliplata lo miraban – etto… verán es que hoy hay un concierto promocional acá en el centro comercial donde cantaran Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper además que habrá una firma de autógrafos de Yuki Eiri – les comento

- Kyaaaasaaaaaaaa – el grito de Sakura llamo la atención de sus amigos y asusto a muchos de los ahí presentes, como es que una niña tan pequeña pegue semejantes gritos – Takeshi, Tetsuya, Nelliel, Yachiru hoy hay concierto de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper además de una firma de autógrafos de Yuki Eiri – si había alguien en el centro comercial que no supiera de estos eventos ahora ya lo sabrían con los gritos de esta niña

- Kyaaaaa Yuki-sensei voy por usted – Nelliel no cabía en su emoción

- Kyaaaaa Bad Luck Nittle Grasper wiii – Los demás niños no podían creer su suerte

- Kyaaaaa vamos al concierto – Ichiru, Takuma, Hanabusa, Senri estaban agarrados de las manos con estrellas en los ojos pensando en cómo llegar a la primera fila del concierto

- Lo siento pero no irán – todos voltearon a ver al aguafiestas que les había echado a perder el momento al percatarse de que era Kaname

- Pero Kaname-sama – todos los interesados habían hablado al mismo tiempo – queremos ir – todos lo veían con ojitos llorosos

- No, es demasiado tarde y debemos de volver a la academia – el castaño no daría su brazo a torcer – es una orden – Takuma, Hanabusa y Senri no les quedo de otra que resignarse a no ver a sus ídolos pero

- Oye yo no tengo que seguir tus ordenes – Ichiru no pensaba perderse esta oportunidad

- Tal vez las de él no pero si las mías y no iras – a Zero no le gustaban esas cosas de conciertos mucha gente y estando rodeados de vampiros era lo mejor, irse lo antes posible

- Pero Zero ni-san – Ichiru recurrió a los ojitos de cachorro que le había visto a la pequeña Sakura y que lograba convencer a Zero

- Eso no te servirá Ichiru esas miradas no te quedan – Zero se sentó dispuesto a comer

- Pero… - Ichiru no se daría por vencido fácilmente

- Pero nada y siéntate y come – el tono de voz utilizado le erizo el pelo al joven cazador

- Kaname-sama, por favor déjanos ir al concierto – ahora era el turno de Sakura, todos cruzaban los dedos para que la niña lograra convencer a su líder – solo un ratito y después nos vamos – los ojos de cordero degollado

- Ya dije que no y no te servirá esa mirada – el castaño empezó a comer, era la primera vez que esa mirada le fallaba

- Muy bien – dijo la pequeña enojada sentándose a comer

Sakura se sentó dedicándole una mirada a Tetsuya a la cual el niño solo asintió, se sentó a comer junto a Tomoko y los demás niños al ver el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos decidieron seguir su ejemplo conociéndolos si verían a Bad Luck y a Nittle Grasper, generalmente Nelliel y Takeshi tratarían hacerlos desistir de lo que sea que estuvieran planeando pero no esta vez por kami-sama eran Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper y Yuki Eiri por ellos cualquier cosa. Los mayores al ver que no ganarían nada iniciaron a comer y así paso la comida sin mayor percances y sin mayor relajo dado que los niños comían callados según los mayores enojados y según los niños realizado algún plan para escaparse.

Al termina de comer Sakura hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Yachiru el cual nadie aparte de los niños vio, Yachiru al ver lo que sería una señal para ella inicio con la primera parte del nuevo plan, la cual casi siempre utilizaban para iniciar algún plan cuando estaban en compañía de alguien.

- Kyaaaa – grito levantándose de pronto – tome mucha agua necesito ir al baño – la pequeña pelirosa daba saltitos y grititos mientras cruzaba las piernas y se llevaba las manos al estomago

- Ok. Vamos te llevo – Akatsuki estaba a punto de levantarse

- No – le grito Yachiru – yo soy niña y debo ir al baño de niñas y tu eres niño y no puedes entrar al baño de niñas y yo no pienso ir al baño de niños, Saku-chan acompáñame – Yachiru tomaba del brazo a la pelinegra mientras la jalaba

- Está bien ya regresamos – la pelinegra empezó a caminar junto a la más pequeña

- Kyaaaa – ahora Tomoko fue el que grito – Tetsuya yo también quiero ir al baños vamos ¿si? – Tomoko caminaba de un lado para otro

- Si no les importa llevare a Tomoko al baño – y sin decir más salieron corriendo a la misma dirección que las chicas.

Todos siguieron comiendo puesto que solo irían al baño no tardaría en regresar, algunos comían desanimados porque no podrían estar en el concierto pero eran ordenes de Kaname-sama no podía hacer otra cosa que acatarlas. Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos y los niños no regresaban.

- Creo que ya se tardaron demasiado iré a ver qué pasa con ellas – y diciendo esto Nelliel se levanto y se dirigió al baño

- Y yo iré a ver qué pasa con ellos – ahora fue Takeshi el que se levanto y acompaño a Nelliel

Cinco minutos volvieron a pasar y ni las luces de los niños, esto preocupo a Kaname porque ni la presencia de ellos podía sentir, y si algo les había pasado era su segundo día cuidándolos y ya los habían perdido no cree que esto se viera bien en el diario y el reporte que debía de dar, pero no era el único preocupado por ellos todos los demás se veían inquietos por lo mismo decidió levantarse

- Rima y Seiren vayan al baño de niñas y vean que sucede con las chicas yo iré a ver qué sucede con los chico – Kaname ordeno y se dirigieron hacia los baños con los demás atrás de ellos, Kaname entro en el baño de hombres y ahí solo vio a un hombre de limpieza – disculpe – se dirigió al hombre de limpieza – no ha visto a tres pequeños niños uno es rubio platino el otro es rubio rojizo y un peli azul – el señor negó con la cabeza – hay otro baño aparte de este –

- Si en el segundo nivel – ellos se encontraban en el cuarto nivel deberían de bajar uno

- Gracias – salió del baño donde se encontraban los demás – y bien –

- No están ahí Kaname-sama – Rima se veía un poco preocupada

- Ni ellos están ahí, pero hay unos baños en el segundo nivel así que deberíamos de ver – les dijo dirigiéndose hacia dicho nivel

- Si – respondieron todos y lo siguieron

- Donde diablos se metieron – Zero se veía algo más que preocupado – no puedo sentir su presencia por ningún lado – trataba de localizarlos con sus instintos de cazador por medio de sus auras como vampiros

- Y ni podrás – Hiroshi le respondió al ver que todos lo miraba aclaro – uno de los poderes de Yachiru es esconder el aura y si no quiere que los encontremos no los encontraremos –

- Diablos – no podía ser – nos podría decir Hiroshi-san que putos poderes tienen esos niños para saber a qué atenernos – Zero se sentía frustrado, mientras todos se dirigían al segundo nivel

- Veamos – Hiroshi empezó a recordar – como dije Yachiru puede esconder las auras pero también puede encontrar a cualquiera a través de su aura sin importar que la esconda al igual que ella, solo necesita algo que le pertenezca a esta persona, Sakura tiene poder de telequinesis y telepatía, por ende muchas de las travesuras que hace ella y Tetsuya no salen de sus bocas por este poder, Nelliel puede crear grandes escudos de poder a los cuales no pueden traspasar otros poderes inclusive la telepatía de Sakura no funciona y a veces el rastreo de Yachiru pero a Yachiru aun le cuesta utilizar el rastreo no así el esconder, sigamos Takeshi puede controlar la electricidad y tiene visiones del pasado y futuro al solo tocar a alguien o algo inclusive puede ver que ha sucedido a lo largo del tiempo en un lugar solo estando en el, pero casi no lo usa no le gusta y le deja grandes dolores de cabeza, Tetsuya el puede traspasar cosas solidas y hacer que cosas traspasen con él al solo quererlo así – ante lo dicho Takuma se sonrojo totalmente recordando el accidente del manga – y también controla el viaje astral y por ultimo Tomoko es el del poder más peligroso se podría decir – casi todos lo vieron con miedo en los ojos – no se asusten el poder de Tomoko es la copia, copia los poderes de su alrededor pero al ser el muy pequeño sus copias así lo son –

- Esto es de gran ayuda esos niños son unos monstruos si se lo proponen – al fin llegaron a los baños del segundo nivel y los encontraron vacios no había señal de los niños, Ring, ring (efectos de sonido auspiciados por mi mami que me está mandando a dormir) un teléfono empezó a sonar Hiroshi saco su celular

- Moshi, moshi… si el habla…. Si…. Pero….. aja ….. si…. Entiendo…. Veré que puedo hacer… si…. Nos vemos – colgó el celular y volteo a ver a Kaname – Kaname-sama eran los constructores de mi casa al parecer hay cierto problemas y nos necesitan allá –

- ¿nos? ¿a ti y a quien más? –

- A Seiren y a mi dado que la casa está a nombre de los dos todo lo que se haga en ella debe estar aprobada por ambos –

- ¿la casa está a nombre de los dos? – Rima no pudo evitar preguntar

- Larga historia – fue lo que le contesto Seiren

- Está bien vayan nosotros nos la arreglaremos no se preocupen – les dijo Kaname

- Gomen y arigato – ambos se inclinaron ante Kaname antes de salir de ahí

- Lo mejor es que nos separemos y los busquemos por todo el centro comercial, les parece – Takuma creía que esto era lo mejor

- Takuma tiene razón – Kaname hablo apoyando a su amigo – veamos Aidou y Kain búsquenlos en el cuarto nivel, vuélvanlos a buscar en el baño – los primos asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto nivel – Takuma e Ichiru búsquenlos en el tercer nivel entren a las tiendas de ser necesario – Takuma e Ichiru salieron hacia el tercer nivel – Senri y Rima ustedes búsquenlos acá, mientras Zero y yo iremos al primer nivel que es donde se llevara a cabo el dichoso concierto y esa firma de autógrafos – Kaname y Zero se fueron hacia el primer nivel.

Ya en el primer nivel vieron como muchos jóvenes se reunían ya alrededor de lo que sería el escenario buscaron entre ellos a los niños pero no daban con ellos, buscaron a los alrededores dentro de los locales y nada parecía que se los había tragado la tierra.

- Donde diablos se metieron – Zero cada vez se desesperaba mas

- Tranquilízate Zero, en algún lado deben de estar – Kaname también empezaba a preocuparse por esos niños

- Kyaaaaa – escucharon un grito conocido

- A mi parecer debemos de ir hacia allí, ¿no te parece Zero? – Kaname conocía muy bien ese grito

- Claro sigamos el grito de la mocosa y encontraremos a los mocosos, tomemos el elevador – dijo Zero mientras se dirigía a uno de los elevadores de esos que son totalmente cerrados sin un vidrio para ver hacia fuera

- Claro vamos – Kaname siguió a Zero

- Señorita Manipuladora I aquí Señor Maquinación, Manipulador II y Gruñón se dirigen a la jaula cambio – una voz se escucho detrás de unas plantas que se encontraban cerca del escenario, varios vieron a un pequeño salir de ahí con radio en mano

- Entendido Sr. Maquinación, Aguafiestas y Tímido ya saben que hacer cambio –

- Muy bien, Pocky y fosforo se encuentra ya en la cueva, cambio –

- Aquí señora sabelotodo, los samas ya no están –

- Muy bien, me copias niña feliz –

- Hai, Saku que diga srita, Manipuladora –

- Que paso con Dulce y Limón –

- Ya me encargue de ellos la señora manipuladora me ayudo con ellos al igual que con el Sr. Pervertido y Sr. Clon –

- Muy bien y el Sr. Pervertido y Sr. Clon –

- Ya nos encargamos de ellos –

- Muy bien ahora se enterara de que a nosotros no se nos niega nada sin sufrir las consecuencias muajajaja –

- Te encuentras bien –

- Es una risa malvada tonto.

Ahora veremos que ha pasado y que pasara para ello viajaremos en el tiempo para ver lo que los niños hicieron…

- Muy bien Nelliel – Sakura le entregaba un celular a la peliverde – ya sabes qué hacer

- Hai – la pequeña marco un numero y espero

_- Moshi, moshi_ – le contestaron del otro lado de la línea

- Buenas tardes con Atsushi-san – dijo la pequeña fingiendo la voz

_- Si el habla_ –

- Buenas tardes le hablo desde la reconstrucción de su casa –

_- Si_ –

- Bueno le comunico que necesitamos que usted y la señorita Seiren vengan lo más pronto posible, tenemos unos problemas y necesitamos hablarlos con ustedes – la niña cruzaba los dedo para que no notaran la farsa

_-Pero_ – oh no se iba a negar

-Vera si no arreglamos esto para hoy las reparaciones se llevaran más tiempo del que habíamos previsto –

_- Aja_ –

- Si no lo arreglamos puede que se tarde más de dos meses de lo previsto

_- Si…. Entiendo…._ –

- Podrían venir en este momento –

_- Veré que puedo hacer_ –

- Entiéndanos por favor no lo queremos perjudicar ya que si nos tardamos mas serán más gastos –

_- Si_ –

- Lo esperamos el día de hoy, nos vemos Atsushi-san –

_- Nos vemos_ – y así la pequeña colgó

- Listo –

- Muy bien dos menos nos quedan ocho – ya sabe que hacer así que divídanse y Yachiru no olvides seguir escondiéndonos –

- Si Saku-chan – y así cada quien agarro hacia diferentes lados, viajaremos al cuarto nivel.

Vemos como llegan Akatsuki alias Limón y Hanabusa alias dulce, Yachiru alias Niña Feliz y Nelliel alias Sra. Sabelotodo, solo que si que los mayores noten la presencia de las niñas.

- Que se podrían haber hecho eso niños – Hanabusa comía una paleta de chocolate mientras buscaba junto a Akatsuki donde podían estar metidos los niños

- Te parece que busquemos en los baños nuevamente – Akatsuki le pregunto a su primo

- Claro vamos – Hana tomo de la mano al pelinaranja llevándolo consigo al baño

- Perfecto – La voz de Yachiru se oyó detrás de un bote de basura – ven Nelliel tengo una grandiosa idea – arrastro a la mayor con ella. Al momento que los chicos entraron en el baño Yachiru con todas sus fuerzas se las arreglo para cerrar la puerta con seguro y poniendo unos cuantos obstáculos para que no se pudiera abrir o por lo menos un simple humano no podría hacerlo – ahora Nell necesito uno de tus bellos escudos de fuerza para que ellos no puedan salir de ahí –

- Estas segura de lo que haces Yachi-chan – la peliverde quería ver a su escritor favorito pero tenía miedo de meterse en problemas

- Confía en mí – Yachiru solo le guiño un ojo

- Ok. Sabes juntarte mucho con Sakura te está afectando – la pequeña se concentro y creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de la puerta haciendo así casi imposible para los vampiros salir por ella, así fue como salieron corriendo hacia su próxima misión, mientras tanto en el baño

- No definitivamente no están acá, vamos Akatsuki debemos seguirlos buscando si no Kaname-sama se puede molestar – el rubio se dirigió a abrir la puerta – etto Akatsuki no puedo abrir la puerta está atascada –

- ¿Cómo? Eres vampiro usa un poco de fuerza – el pelinaranja veía a su primo tratando de abrir la puerta

- Estoy usando toda mi fuerza, y no puedo además de que trato de congelarla y no se puede… Akatsuki perdí mis poderes como vampiro buaaaa – el menor empezó a llorar

- Como crees – habían veces que dudaba de la gran inteligencia de su aniñado primo – a ver déjame a mi – intento abrir la puerta – oye yo tampoco puedo – tato de incendiarla pero nada – tampoco puedo usar mi poder –

- Buaaaa Akatsuki nos quedamos sin poderes de vampiro y ahora moriremos aquí en un feo baño buaaaa – las lagrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño

- Tranquilo Hana – abrazo al pequeño que se abrazo de él como si su vida fuera en ello – a ver piensa cual dijo Hiroshi-san que era el poder de Nelliel –

- Snif… snif… crear escudos de poder que… snif…. No dejan traspasar los poderes… snif – la mirada que Hanabusa le dirigió a su primo le dio a entender que Hanabusa ya había entendido el punto – esos niños nos encerraron aquí – fue la rápida deducción del rubio

- Aja – el pelinaranja se dirigió a donde se encontraban los lava manos y se sentó sobre la mesada – préstame tu celular que yo deje el mío, hay que llamar a Kaname-sama – al ver que el rubio se sonrojaba pregunto - ¿Qué sucede Hanabusa? –

- Etto… yo olvide el mío también – el pelinaranja solo pudo rodar los ojos

- Entonces estamos atrapados acá hasta que alguien nos encuentre o esos niños decidan sacarnos de acá – el rubio asintió y se sentó junto a su primo – oh en ese caso despiértame cuando nos encuentren – el pelinaranja se recostó en las piernas de su primo y este llevo su mano a la cabeza del mayor y empezó a acariciar los cabello naranjas de su primo favorito (y no es porque sea el único que tiene) mientras comía otro chocolate.

Y así dejamos al par de primos mas sexys de la historia y bajamos un nivel a donde el más guapo, sexy, lindo entre otras descripciones de su perfección vampiro sangre pura mando a su mejor amigo y a su pronto cuñado, y vemos como estos dos andan de tienda en tienda en búsqueda de esos pequeños que de seguir así costaría encontrarlos y tal vez y solo tal vez lograrían ver el concierto, en eso estaban cuando ven pasar corriendo de una tienda a otra a una pequeña bola rosado y ambos gritaron

- Yachiru! – y así salieron corriendo tras la pequeña rosa y entraron a una tienda de ropa

- Que haría esa niña en esta tienda de ropa para caballeros – pregunto el rubio mientras buscaba por todos lados a la pequeña, una dependienta se acerco a ellos

- En que puedo ayudarlo lindo joven de lindo cabello de linda sonrisa y de unos encantadores ojos esmeraldas, mi nombre es Ami pero tú me puedes llamar Ami-chan o simple amor mío – la chica que no pasaba de los 20 años le sonrió descaradamente al rubio, a lo cual el peliplata menor solo pudo hacer una mueca y tomar del brazo al rubio, al ver esto la dependienta solo pudo observar de uno a otro y luego con estrellas en los ojos y un gritito de fan del yaoi dijo – oh lo siento no sabía que tenía pareja y menos que era tan lindo awwww… en fin – retomo la compostura – en que puedo ayudarlos –

- Etto… vera estamos buscando a una pequeña de cabello rosa vimos que entro en esta tienda lo que sucede es que se nos escapo – el rubio tenía una sonrisa más grande (si es que se puede) en el rostro

- Ah si… me dijo que se iba a esconder en los vestidores pero que no le dijera a nadie jeje – la chica señalo hacia donde estaban los vestidores – pero miren la hora es hora de mi descanso con su permiso si necesitan algo estaré en el mostrador y mi compañera anda rondando por ahí –

- Gracias – Ichiru se dirigió a los vestidores junto con Takuma mientras la chica se iba al lado contrario – muy bien Yachiru sabemos que estas acá sal ya – nada silencio absoluto – vamos Yachiru donde estas – una risita provino de uno de los vestidores Ichiru se lo señalo a Takuma y le pidió que lo siguiera sabiendo cómo era la pequeña necesitarían de los dos para controlarla, abrieron la puerta del vestidor – te tenemos – no había nadie ahí Ichiru sintió un fuerte empujón junto con Takuma cayeron dentro del pequeño cubículo, la puerta se cerro y se oyó como cosas eran arrastradas para atascar la puerta

- Ahora Nell-chan – oyeron la voz de la pequeña rosada y sintieron como una fuerza invisible los envolvía, al parecer un escudo de poder los tenia apresado en ese pequeño lugar – jeje nos vemos Sr. Pervertido y Sr. Clon – fue lo último que oyeron antes de unos pasos alejándose de ahí –

- ¿Sr. Pervertido? – Ichiru vio como Takuma le sonreía encogiéndose de hombros – y me imagino que yo soy Sr. Clon – al ver como el más alto sonreía se sonrojo – pero ya les dije que no soy ningún clon soy su gemelo – el clon hizo un puchero el cual al rubio le pareció de lo mas adorable en eso estaba cuando oyeron

- Gracias Ami-chan aquí tienes el pago por este favor no dejes que escapen y no dejes que nadie se acerque a ese vestidor por favor – esa era la voz de ¿Tetsuya? Que hacia ese niño ahí

- Buen plan Tetsuya – todo había sido plan de ese pequeño – y no te preocupes ni ustedes Yachiru, Nelliel no dejare que escapen y ya verán que nadie debe meterse con las y los fans de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper ni con las de Yuki-sensei – así que la dependienta estaba ayudándolas

- Muajajaja – la risa maniaca venia de la dependiente y de las niñas y el niño

Y así es como el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna y el más joven de los Kiryu quedaron encerrados en un vestidor bajo las garras de tres locas fans y un pequeño fanático, Takuma sospechaba que no podrían salir de ahí en un buen rato pero vamos el no desaprovecharía el tiempo tenia a un lindo y sexy cazador en su brazos porque vamos ese cubículo era muy, muy pequeño y estaba muy, muy cerca el uno del otro al final, le tendría que comprar algo mas al pequeño como agradecimiento de tal oportunidad para conquistar al pequeño de Ichiru.

Pero dejaremos a Takuma y a sus pensamientos sobre Ichiru para más adelante y ahora viajaremos al segundo nivel donde Rima y Senri llevan un rato buscando a esos niños.

- Me das otro pocky – Rima solo le paso otro pocky al chico mientras buscaban a los niños – gracias.

- Donde podrán estar estos niños – Rima miraba de un lado a otro

- No se pero todo es culpa de Kaname – el pelirrojo caminaba junto a su amiga – si él nos hubiera dejado estar en el concierto nada de esto habría pasado – el chico seguía comiendo pocky cuando vio a Takeshi y Tetsuya entrar por una puerta que decía "mantenimiento" – mira ahí están dos de ellos, tomo la mano de la modelo y ambos entraron por la puerta y la cerraron tras de si, los niños estaban frente a ellos – los encontramos, donde están los demás –

- Ah hola Rima-san, Senri-kun cuanto tiempo sin verlos – Tetsuya los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Ya basta de juegos nos tenían preocupados, vamos debemos buscar a los demás para así podernos ir –

- No será así de fácil Rima-san – Takeshi la observaba con una sonrisa marca Sakura (malévola) en su rostro – ahora Tomoko – los 4 ahí presentes oyeron como la puerta era asegurada desde afuera

- Se dan cuenta de que ustedes quedaron encerrados también – Senri los miraba mientras comía otro pocky

- Ja eso no es impedimento para nosotros – Tetsuya tomo del codo a Takeshi – no nos conocen – diciendo esto ambos niños salieron corriendo atravesaron a los modelos y atravesaron la puerta

- Oh es cierto el poder de Tetsuya – Rima veía la puerta que los niños acababan de atravesar cuando sintieron una energía envolviéndolos – oh lo más seguro es que Tomoko utilizara el poder de Nelliel para privarnos de nuestros poderes – la chica se sentó resignada – ya que nos queda esperar – y así Senri se sentó a su lado

- Tienes más Pockys – la rubia saco una gran bolsa de pockys y se los enseño a su amigo – oh que bien mientras no se nos acaben no hay problema

Y así es como quedan nuestros lindos modelos sentados en un cuarto de limpieza comiendo Pockys mientras esperaban a ver qué sucedía. Ahora subiremos al tercer nivel donde vemos a una pequeña pelinegra con unos binoculares en la mano mientras observaba como dos chicos muy guapos se movilizaban por todo el primer nivel como buscando a alguien

- Muy bien es hora de que ustedes también sean encerrados por nosotros – la chica se levanto se aclaro la garganta – mjm, lista – se preparo y – Kyaaaaa – grito con fuerzas para tratar de llamar la atención de esos chicos, varios rostros se voltearon hacia ella y vio que desde el primer nivel dos chicos veía para arriba y se encaminaron al elevador –listo ahora a esperar, una voz salió de su radio recién comprada por sus papis–

- Señorita Manipuladora I aquí Señor Maquinación, Manipulador II y Gruñón se dirigen a la jaula cambio – esa era la voz de su mejor amigo ahora averiguar lo demás

- Entendido Sr. Maquinación, Aguafiestas y Tímido ya saben que hacer cambio –

- Muy bien, Pocky y fosforo se encuentra ya en la cueva, cambio –

- Aquí señora sabelotodo, los samas ya no están –

- Muy bien, me copias niña feliz –

- Hai, Saku que diga srita, Manipuladora –

- Que paso con Dulce y Limón –

- Ya me encargue de ellos la señora Sabelotodo me ayudo con ellos al igual que con el Sr. Pervertido y Sr. Clon –

- Muy bien y el Sr. Pervertido y Sr. Clon –

- Ya nos encargamos de ellos –

- Muy bien ahora se enterara de que a nosotros no se nos niega nada sin sufrir las consecuencias muajajaja – Kaname-sama nos tendrías que haber dejado ir al concierto sin mas

- Te encuentras bien – oyó como su primo preguntaba

- Es una risa malvada tonto – hora de la última fase – vamos Srita. Sabelotodo y Aguafiestas nuestro turno

- En el primer nivel Zero y Kaname tomaron el primer elevador que vieron y marcaron rápidamente el numero 3, ese grito era claro y fácil de distinguir Sakura, ella se encontraba en el tercer nivel al cual se dirigían el numero dos se marco ya pronto llegarían cuando de pronto el ascensor se detuvo, momentos después la electricidad se fue y por si fuera poco sintieron un energía extraña y cuando el castaño trato de utilizar alguno de sus poderes para hacer que el elevador se moviera no paso nada.

- Pero qué diablos, haz algo maldita sea utiliza uno de esos poderes de sangre pura que tienes – a Zero no le gustaba nada de esto nunca le habían gustado los lugares cerrados

- No puedo – el castaño no cabía en su sorpresa como era posible que el siendo un sangre pura no pudiera contra el poder de una niña noble, porque estaba completamente seguro que esto era obra de la pequeña Nelliel – creo que estaremos aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre – le informo a su compañero de encierro sin saber que en las puertas del ascensor ciertos niños ponían letreros que decían "Fuera de servicio por mantenimiento gracias por su comprensión"

Y así fue como el encierro para los mayores dio inicio, mientras tanto seis niños se reunían frente a una librería en el primer nivel donde se llevaría a cabo en menos de media hora la firma de autógrafos del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, la cual solo tardaría media hora puesto que el concierto daría inicio en una hora más o menos, los niños con sus poderes de manipulación (entiéndase haciéndole ojitos, pucheros y caritas a las personas y guardias) lograron estar en los primeros puesto para la firma ya que desde hace un buen rato la fila se hacía más larga a cada momento.

Ahora dejaremos a nuestros queridos angelitos en la fila y visitaremos a nuestras parejas de encerrados primero subamos hasta el cuarto nivel… ehhh…. El ascensor dice "Fuera de servicio por mantenimiento gracias por su comprensión" tendremos que utilizar las gradas eléctricas para llegar hasta ahí… primer nivel… segundo nivel… tercer nivel… cuarto nivel… uff que cansado pero llegamos… ahora acompáñenme a los baños…

Aidou continua sentado en la mesada de los baños solo que ahora tiene puestos los audífonos de su ipod por suerte lo llevaba consigo y en estos momento escuchaba música. Kain seguía recostado en las piernas de su primo dejándose consentir por el rubio, cualquiera creería que estaba dormido pero no, desde hace unos minutos esta algo pensativo, cree que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tiene para aclarar ciertos asuntos y sentimientos con su querido primo pero no sabe como iniciar esta plática.

- Tooku de me o hikarasate mezemeru monotachi – Hanabusa cantaba en voz baja junto a Nittle Grasper su canción favorita Sleepless Beauty, Kain estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oía a su primo cantar y como mantenía los ojos cerrados no había visto el ipod – matte iru yoru no joueki –

- Al fin – dijo en voz alta Akatsuki ya tenía una idea de cómo decirle a su primo lo que sentía, solo que para darse valor seguiría en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados no creía tener el valor para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo mataban – Hanabusa – la canción había llegado a una parte que el menor no se sabía por ello solo tarareaba –

- Mjm – el rubio dejo de tararear concentrándose en la canción, el mayor al oír que su primo le contestaba decidió continuar

- Hanabusa… veras yo necesito decirte…. Bueno tu sabes…. Por eso yo… bueno te lo diré de una ¿vale? – solo oyó un mjm de su primo – veras desde siempre hemos sido muy unido, en todos mis recuerdos estas tu y de un tiempo para acá me he dado cuenta de que ese cariño de primos de hermanos creció, tú ya sabes que en nuestra raza este una relación de hombre con hombre no es mal vista y tampoco entre familiares, y bueno yo creo no más bien estoy seguro de que te amo no como simple familia si no más allá de todo eso y me gustaría saber si… - toma aire – quisiera ser mi pareja – listo lo había dicho pero decirlo le costó mucho y estaba totalmente sonrojado solo esperaba la respuesta de su primo, espero unos segundo diciéndose que el menor necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo pero al pasar los minutos y no recibir respuesta se preocupo y si había echado a perder todo y si su amado primo no lo veía de esa manera y si… y si mejor abría los ojos y le preguntaba que pasaba en vez de seguir con las especulaciones… poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a su primo viendo hacia el techo no se veía que lo odiara ni nada por el estilo, levanto la mano hacia el rostro del menor y lo llamo – Hanabusa – toco su rostro el cual se sonrojo al contacto

- Oh perdón Akatsuki me hablabas – el menor volteo a ver a su primo mientras se quitaba los audífonos – perdón no te estaba escuchando como pensé que te habías dormido y encontré mi ipod decidí escuchar a Nittle Grasper y ya sabes que cuando los oigo me desconecto del mundo – el menor no había escuchado la declaración que le costó tanto, por la confesión del chico Akatsuki termino en el suelo por la sorpresa de que lo que le costó tanto decir no fue escuchado y de aquí a que volviera a conseguir el valor estaba lejos – Akatsuki! – el menor se bajo de la mesada para levantar a su primo del suelo – ¿estas bien? – Kain no pudo pensar más al ver a su primo

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes – le sonrió a su primito

- Gomen, me decías algo – el rubio se veía avergonzado

- No, nada importante – el pelinaranja se sentó ahora en el suelo era más seguro

- Si tu lo dices – ahora fue el turno del rubio de recostarse en las piernas de su primo – ten – dijo pasándole un auricular

- Gracias – el pelinaranja empezó a hacerle mimos a su primo mientras escuchaba música junto a él

Así es como dejamos a los primos en los baños y vamos al tercer nivel a una tienda de ropa de caballeros bueno a un vestidor en específico donde se encontraban un rubio alto y un peliplata hablando de cualquier cosa.

.

Takuma observo a un Ichiru sonrojado que estaba en un rincón del estrecho probador jugando con sus dedos nervioso, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de aquel joven de cabellos plateados pensando en lo lindo que se veía se le ocurrieron cosas para nada decentes definitivamente iba terminar dándole las gracias a Tetsuya por su plan, se acerco lentamente hacia Ichiru y le sonrió.

- Ichiru kun - llamo el rubio.

- Em... am... di. dime Takuma sempai - respondió sonrojado.

- Me preguntaba si esta situación no te hace recordar una situación en el último manga que leíste - le susurro muy cerca del oído al peli plata y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del cazador.

Ichiru no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento del vampiro tan cerca de su oído Dios tan solo con esas palabras logro que se excitara y su mente viajo a lo que paso en el manga pero intento no recordar nada.

- ta... Takuma sempai... yo mm...

- ¿que pasa ichi? - pregunto con voz sensual y atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios, ante esta acción del rubio Ichiru no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un fuerte suspiro llegando a excitar al rubio – que te parece si llevamos a cabo lo que en el manga sucedía – el rubio llevo una de sus manos al rostro del menor y lo acerco más a su rostro

- Takuma-sempai yo –

El cazador no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Takuma había reclamado sus labios para iniciar así el beso tan esperado por el rubio y que el peliplata tanto ansiaba sin saberlo, una danza entre sus lenguas daba inicio, Ichiru llevo sus brazos al cuello de su compañero y empezó a jugar con los cabellos del rubio, los brazos de Takuma viajaron a la estrecha cintura del Kiryu menor y lo atrajeron más hacia si, sin separarse siquiera recostó sobre la pared al menos e inicio la exploración del cuerpo de este cazador que lo traía loco primero fue la cintura luego siguió acariciando la cadera y la espalda pero no le era suficiente, con una rapidez envidiable quito la camisa que el chico llevaba y acaricio el torso de este.

Ichiru al sentir las caricias de Takuma se alejo del beso solo para gemir en el oído de del rubio, el cual aprovecho para con su lengua trazar un camino de los labios del chico, pasando por el cuellos, llegando al pecho y por ultimo tomando entre sus labios uno de los rosados pezones de Ichiru. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios del joven cazador, mientras Takuma acariciaba con la boca uno de los pezones el otro era atendido por sus dedos, Ichiru se sentía tan bien que solo acariciaba la espalda de rubio, Takuma al sentir las inocentes caricias de su amado cazador dirigió su mano libre hacia la entrepierna del menor.

- Ah… Ta… Taku… Takuma…. – el nombre entrecortado a causa de los gemidos era lo que se oía en ese vestidor

- Ah… Ichiru… - el rubio disfrutaba de escuchar al menor

Así que siguió con su tarea acariciando por sobre el pantalón el miembro del menor ya despierto, siguió con su camino de besos, bajo un poco mas pasando por el abdomen y llegando al ombligo donde empezó a jugar con el sacando y metiendo la lengua en el.

- Ah!... – Ichiru se sentía en el paraíso, sentía apretado su pantalón en esa parte de su anatomía, el rubio con maestría desabrocho el cinturón y el botón del pantalón y sus besos siguieron descendiendo – Takuma! – el cazador empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con el rubio.

En el ascensor vemos como un desesperado Zero camina de un lado para otro en ese pequeño espacio.

- Podrías estarte quieto un segundo no me dejas pensar – Kaname se estaba desesperando con el caminar de su compañero de encierro

- No, no puedo tengo un mal presentimiento – Zero seguía de un lado a otro

- Y ¿Qué es? – el castaño intentaba comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos pero llamo a Hanabusa y Akatsuki y le contesto Mayuri-san una de las chicas de servicio de la academia quien le comunico que encontró ambos celulares en la biblioteca del dormitorio, llamo a Senri y a Rima y al parecer no tenían señal y ahora intentaba comunicarse con Takuma pero el teléfono solo sanaba y sonaba y el rubio no le contestaba

- No sé exactamente pero Ichiru debe de estar en problemas – ahora Zero se sentía preocupado por su hermano

- Tranquilízate Takuma está con él y no dejara que nada le pase – Kaname trato de tranquilizarlo

- Eso es lo que me preocupa que Ichijo este con él y si me lo pervierte – Zero miraba a Kaname de una manera extraña

- No te preocupes si te lo pervierte podemos castigar a Takuma – Kaname se encogió de hombros, nunca ha castigado a Takuma pero por Zero…

- ¿en serio? Dejarías que me desquitara con Ichijo si le hiciera algo a mi hermanito – Zero no podía creer eso se suponía que Ichijo era su mejor amigo ¿no?

- Por ti cualquier cosa – dijo mientras lo arrinconaba en una esquina del ascensor – toda vez no lo mates, no hay problema – el castaño decidió aprovechar su tiempo de calidad juntos obligados

- Si claro – la voz de Zero se oía diferente – toda vez no le pase nada malo a tu amiguito – Zero trato de alejar a Kaname de él pero el castaño era más fuerte que él

- Acaso estas… mmm… ¿celoso? – claro eran celos los que se escuchaban en la voz del ex-humano

- En tus sueños Kuran – celoso él si como no, volteo para otro lado

- No trates de mentirnos ZERO, estas celoso – llevo una mano al mentón de Zero volteando así el rostro del menor para que lo viera – si no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi amigo porque es eso mi AMIGO – dijo recalcando la palabra – además si algo le sucede quien me ayuda con todo los papeles del consejo de ancianos – le dijo mientras acariciaba el sonrojado rostro del menor

- Claro eres un interesado de lo peor – le dijo pero con alivio en la voz

- Si tal vez pero sabes eso no interesa en este momento –

- Ah no entonces que interesa en este momento – Zero veía los ojos del mayor y sabia lo que venía de echo deseaba lo que venia

- Interesa el Tu y Yo encerrados en un pequeño elevador –

Kaname elimino la poca distancia que había aun entre los dos e hizo lo que ambos deseaban desde la mañana, besarse nuevamente, Zero no pudo resistir bueno no quiso resistir y paso las manos por el cuello de Kaname y lo atrajo mas a él haciendo el beso mas demandante y más apasionado, Kaname tomo de la cintura a Zero y lo pego aun mas a él, el aire se hizo necesario entre ambos sin soltarse y sin despegar sus frentes se sonrieron.

Kaname bajo un poco mas su mano poniéndola sobre el trasero de Zero ante este movimiento Zero se sobresalto mas no se aparto y no le reclamo nada a Kaname, este al ver la reacción del prefecto tomo una de las manos de este y la paso entre ambos cuerpos llevándola hasta su entrepierna donde Zero pudo notar lo excitado que se encontraba el castaño,

- Sabes que eh soñado contigo desde aquella noche – el castaño susurro mientras movía ambas manos sobre su entrepierna y con la otra apretaba el trasero de Zero

- Argh… quedamos en olvidarlo – le contesto Zero mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro del mayor

- No, tu dijiste "olvidemos esto quieres" yo nunca dije que lo fuera a hacer – dejo la mano de Zero acariciando su miembro y el llevo la suya al miembro de Zero que ya se notaba en los pantalones del chico, ambos se acariciaban – sabes me gustaría repetirlo – apretó suavemente la entrepierna de Zero

- Argh… Kaname… por favor debemos salir de aquí… debemos encontrar… ah… a los niños – el prefecto solo lo decía por decir que lo perdonara pero en este momento lo que menos le interesaban eran los niños al fin y al cabo ellos fueron los que los encerraron aquí

- Los niños pueden…ah… Zero… esperar de todos modos falta para el…ah… dichoso concierto… - esto era tan placentero había esperado tanto tiempo para que esto sucediera desde esa noche no había podido pensar en nadie más, de hecho fue por esa noche que decidió romper su compromiso con Yuuki…

_**Flash Back**_ (al fin lo que unas esperaban o una parte muajaja)

Era un día de esos en los que la sed y el miedo a lastimar a un inocente podían mas que su orgullo, lo único malo era que estos días se estaban repitiendo más seguido de lo que a Zero le gustaría, conforme avanzaba el tiempo iba más seguido, esa sangre era adictiva, su delicioso sabor y olor eran incomparables ni la sangre de Yuuki le atraía tanto, cada día necesitaba más de ese elixir de vida así que ahora debía doblegar su orgullo por el bien de los humanos que lo rodeaban y con tal de no trasladarse a la clase nocturna, ya que ese había sido el trato, él Zero Kiryu debía de beber de Kaname Kuran con regularidad para así evitar caer en el nivel E, esa era la condición para seguir en la clase diurna.

Ya estaba cerca del dormitorio de la Luna y según su experiencia a esta hora solo estarían despiertos el presidente y vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, así que entro como si fuera de lo más normal, se dirigió hasta el despacho del sangre pura donde sentía la presencia de ambos vampiros, entro sin tocar "para que" fue lo que pensó "si ya saben que estoy acá" al entrar ve al sangre pura detrás de su escritorio y a Ichijo frente a él con unos papeles en la mano.

- Ohayo Kiryu-kun – el noble se levanto de su lugar, el prefecto solo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza – entonces – Ichijo se voltea hacia Kaname – iré a dejarle al director estos documentos

- Claro, gracias Takuma – el castaño le sonrió a su amigo agradeciéndole no solo el favor sino también la discreción, ambos sabían a que venía Zero y aparte de él solo Takuma sabía que Zero se alimentaba de él – adelante Kiryu-kun – el rubio salió del despacho y el peliplata entro

- Kuran – Zero quería terminar pronto con esto

- Kiryu – Kaname no tenía prisa

- Vale, ambos sabemos por que estoy aquí – Zero sabía que Kaname gustaba de hacerle la vida imposible

- Tu lo sabrás, si no me lo dices yo no – Kaname sabía que Zero sabía que él gustaba de hacerle la vida imposible

- Argh…. Maldito chupasangre yo mejor me largo – Zero en momentos llegaba a odiar a ese vampiro

- Vamos Kiryu no lo tomes a mal, ven vamos a mi habitación – Kaname se levanto de su escritorio e invito a Zero a seguirlo, este solo lo siguió.

Ya en la habitación del castaño este se sentó en la cama para que el prefecto se alimentara de él, no era la primera vez que lo hacía por ello el prefecto se acerco a Kaname, este se desabrocho la pulcra camisa que llevaba puesta y se la quito, no era la primera vez que veía aquel torso pero aun así ante esta acción Zero trago fuerte, mientras colocaba una pierna a cada lado de su fuente de alimento entiéndase el sexy sangre pura sentado en la cama, se acerco al cuello de este y con suaves lamidas preparo el lugar que mordería, un gemido de placer y anticipación salió de los labios del Kuran, desde hace un tiempo esto sucedía y Kiryu solo pudo sonreír y encajar sus colmillos en ese delicioso cuello.

Kaname al sentir los colmillos de Zero incrustándose en su sensible cuello no pudo más que suspirar cerca de la oreja de este, el cual se estremeció al sentir la respiración en su sensible oreja y tomos al castaño del cuello mientras bebía de él, lamia la sangre que se le escapaba y al momento de sentir estas caricias Kaname llevo sus manos a la cadera del menor y lo atrajo hacia él quedando al final Zero sentado a horcajadas sobre Kaname, al sentir el contacto de ambos cuerpos una corriente eléctrica viajó por los mismos y la sangre viajo hacia el sur de sus cuerpos concentrándose así en cierta parte de su anatomía la cual despertó a causa del deseo, la pasión y otros sentimientos en los cuales el vampiro mayor no quiso pensar.

Sin poderlo evitar los deseos de Kaname se elevaron al máximo y con el mayor cuidado posible empezó un suave movimiento de caderas haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran levemente, Zero al sentir como Kaname se movía y lo que le hacía sentir sin poderlo o quererlo evitar gimió y se acerco mas a Kaname haciendo que el movimiento incrementara de velocidad y pasión, el castaño al ver la reacción del peliplata se aventuro a ir un poco más allá llevando una mano a través de la espalda del menor subiendo y bajando por ella y en un descuido introdujo la misma por debajo de la camisa y siguió con sus anteriores movimientos, el peliplata se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mano del vampiro es su piel así que decidió no quedarse atrás y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Kaname, este sonrió al sentir las caricias de su compañero y con una maestría quito de su camino esa molesta camisa.

Con cuidado de no asustar al menor desabrocho y quito el cincho del pantalón, aun sin parar el cadencioso movimiento de caderas que los llevaba a la locura desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo el zipper, no sabía si Zero no se había dado cuenta o si no le importaba aun así decidió continuar y por fin introdujo su mano entre la ropa interior del de ojos amatistas tomando así el endurecido miembro del chico.

- Argh… ah… Ka… Kaname – Zero se separo del cuello del mayor al sentir tan intima caricia, gemidos de placer soltaba al sentir como el castaño tomaba su duro miembro y empezaba un tortuoso movimiento de arriba abajo.

Kaname al oírlo gemir y decir de esa manera su nombre se excito mas y al ver los rojos labios de Zero se acerco velozmente a ellos y lo que deseaba volver a hacer desde hace mucho tiempo se vio cumplido un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y otros sentimientos se dio entre ellos. Zero al principio asombrado no pudo responder pero esa lengua que delineaba su boca y esas manos, una acariciándole el trasero y la otra con un sube y baja en su miembro lo llevaron a la locura y decidió dejarse llevar ya más tarde tendría una seria charla con su conciencia, pero por el momento que se vaya al demonio junto a su cordura y orgullo ahí las tres que se hagan compañía.

Abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Kaname la cual buscaba como loco la suya y así iniciaron ese beso que tanto esperaban ambos que volviera a suceder. Se separaron por un instante para recuperar el aire perdido, medio llenaron sus pulmones y volvieron a besarse con desesperación.

- Ah… Kaname… más rápido – Zero sentía una agradable agonía gracias a la mano de Kaname

- Como…ah… tú quieras Zero…ah – Kaname incremento la velocidad del movimiento de su mano cuando sintió los labios del menor en su cuello nuevamente solo que esta vez no fue para morderlo y alimentarse sino para besarle, darle leves lamidas y pequeños mordisco pero sin hacerle sangrar, no creía que este fuera el Zero gruñón que él conocía pero lo aprovecharía, empezó a masturbarlo más rápido

- Ah… ah… Kaname! – fue el grito que dio el prefecto – me vengo – Kaname volvió a besarlo mientras el menor se corría en su mano – ah… ah – Zero volvió a besarlo y llevo su mano a la entrepierna del castaño y empezó a frotar por sobre la tela del pantalón, quería "agradecerle" el placer que había sentido. Kaname al sentir la mano del chico en ese lugar profundizo mas el beso, Zero desabrocho el botón del pantalón bajo el zipper e introdujo poco a poco su mano bajo la ropa interior de Kaname tal y como él lo había hecho su meta estaba cerca… un poco más…. Y Toc… Toc…

- Kaname-sama te encuentras despierto – la voz de su pequeño primo nunca pudo ser más inoportuna que en este momento.

Zero se alejo de un solo impulso del castaño y lo vio con terror en los ojos su cordura, orgullo y conciencia habían vuelto de sus pequeñas vacaciones, en menos de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes se acomodo su ropa interior, el pantalón y se puso la camisa que estaba abandonada en el suelo de la habitación, dio una última mirada al culpable de todo esto y le dirigió solamente una frase…

- Olvidemos esto quieres – y al terminar de decirlo salió corriendo y salto por la ventana que daba hacia los jardines. Kaname solo se acomodo la ropa interior y el pantalón

- Que deseas Senri – dijo desde su cama sin querer levantarse y odiando en este momento a su primito

- Disculpa Kaname – Senri entro a la habitación de su primo – pero tiene una llamada del director – y le entrego el teléfono a su primo y al sentir el aura oscura de este salió lo más rápido posible

- Diga – le hablo de manera cortante al verdadero culpable de su desgracia personal –

- Ohayo Kaname-kun – la infantil voz del director se dejo escuchar sorprendido por el tono de voz del chico – etto… ¿estas ocupado? Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo en este momento –

- Solo tomo una ducha y llego – le respondió mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

- Está bien acá te espero, ve y dúchate – el director colgó

- Si, necesito una ducha bien fría en estos momentos – y así se dirigió hacia la ducha.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Las cosas se estaban calentando en el pequeño elevador, ambos seguían con sus caricias mientras sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar ansiosa por estar juntas. Las caricias cada vez se hacían más intima y los besos cada vez más apasionados y demandantes.

En una librería en ese centro comercial se anunciaba el inicio de la firma de autógrafos del famoso escritor, el cual entro con una sonrisa en el rostro acompañado no solamente por su editora sino también por su actual pareja el famoso cantante Shuichi Shindou, los niños al ser los primeros en la fila al ver a estos dos no pudieron más que gritar contentos y emocionados no solo el escritor favorito de Nelliel y Sakura se encontraba ahí sino que además el cantante favorito de todos los niños también se encontraba ahí. Fue tanta la emoción de los niños en especial Nelliel, Sakura, Takeshi y Tetsuya que se concentraron totalmente en ellos que se olvidaron del asunto que traían entre manos, unos asuntos encerrados.

La electricidad volvió al ascensor y este empezó a moverse ambos chicos sintieron el leve movimiento del elevador y a su vez sintieron como el escudo que los mantenía si poderes y encerrados se desvanecía.

- Kaname… ah… las puertas… se van a abrir – ambos chicos con mucho poder de voluntad se separaron

- Ah… sabes Zero… - ambos respiraban entrecortadamente – en la academia terminaremos esto – lo vio con promesa escrita en los ojos

- En tus sueños Kaname – Zero lo vio con picardía escrita en los ojos

- En mis sueños desde hace mucho, Zero – antes de salir de ese pequeño elevador Kaname le robo un beso a Zero el cual ni lento y perezoso se lo devolvió – vamos estamos en el tercer nivel y si no me equivoco los niños han de haber encerrado a los demás, vamos primero por Takuma e Ichiru – ambos se encaminaron hacia una tienda donde sentía la presencia de ambos chicos

- Si, vamos y si Ichijo le hizo algo a mi hermanito se las verá conmigo – y así Zero camino en busaca de su pequeño hermano.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara….**

Ahhhh…. Al fin termine… Linne se esconde debajo de la mesa…. No me maten…. No estoy lista para escribir un lemon en la extensión de la palabra… pero díganme que les parece… según mi contador de palabras dice 11,070… mi contador de paginas dice 18…. Woow es lo más largo que he escrito…. (Incluyendo mis tareas y trabajos de investigación)… espero les haya gustado y merezca algún rr… espero estar acá de nuevo el domingo pero no prometo nada este capítulo me seco el cerebro u.u lo bueno es que esta semana no tengo tareas en la U n.n… nos leemos…

**Kisu… Sayonara….**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola de nuevos mis queridas lectoras y lectores (por si hay alguno) lamento la tardanza pero tengo mis motivos… así que por ello hoy no las aburro mucho y pasamos directo al…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de __**Vampire Knigth**__ me pertenece si fuera así ya sabemos que habría mucho yaoi todo ello de __Matsuri Hino__… ninguno de los personajes de __**Gravitation**__ me pertenece si fuera así…. Etto pos ahí nada cambiaría solo haría velar mi visión de autor y obligaría a que el anime siguiera al pie de la letra el manga… buaaa no saben cuánto llore al ver el anime y ver que no tenía mucho que ver con el manga más que todo el final… ellos son de __Maki Murakami__… lo demás si todo es mío… en fin a leer-_

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros Capitulo 8**

**Vamos de Compras Parte III**

En nuestro capitulo anterior pudimos ver como nuestro vampiro cazador favorito se dirigía con Kaname hacia donde se encontraban su hermano gemelo y el vampiro rubio pervertido.

- Si Ichijo le hizo algo a mi hermanito se las verá conmigo – ya se encontraba frente a la tienda donde sentía la presencia de ambos

- Y no has pensado que lo que le haya hecho Takuma, si es que le hizo algo, - decidió aclarar por el bien de todos el castaño – haya sido con el consentimiento de Ichiru-kun

- No importa, si así fue los dos se la verán conmigo – la mirada del peli plateado era verdaderamente aterradora

Mientras esto sucedía en un vestidor de una tienda de ropa para hombre…

- Ichi… Ichiru ah, mas, mas – el menor se encontraba arrodillado frente al rubio con el miembro de este en la boca con un mete saca que estaba volviendo loco al rubio. Mientras Takuma disfrutaba de lo que el menor hacia, estaba concentrado cuando sintió un par de presencias conocidas cerca pero estaba tan concentrado que no las reconocía muy bien –ahhh – el menor había mordido su miembro – ah – las presencias se habían acercado más logro reconocerlos – ah!... Kaname! – esa era la presencia de su mejor amigo

- Pero qué diablos – el cazador se levanto, dejo a medias al rubio y lo vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor y decepción – lo sabia estabas pensando en él ¿verdad? – Ichiru se separa dolido del rubio

- No Ichiru, no es eso, es Kaname y tu hermano están cerca – el rubio temía por su integridad física si Zero los encontraba en este estado ni su mejor amigo podría salvarlo

- Si claro que es eso, tú estabas pensan… ¿Zero nii-san esta aquí? – el cazador sintió la presencia de su hermano y de su casi cuñado – waa Takuma nos mata si nos encuentra así nos mata – Ichiru entro en estado histérico, pero vamos imagínense que tienen un hermano como Zero y viene y los encuentra en un pequeño vestidor con un vampiro o sea otro hombre ambos desnudos y ambos con una erección, ¿Qué harían?

- Primero tranquilízate Ichiru y por lo que más quieras vístete – esto se lo decía mientras él como podía se vestia rápidamente importándole un pepino su necesitado miembro en este momento era mas importante su vida y la del menor, no quería morir a manos de un hermano sobreproector

Mientras estos dos se vestían como podían en ese momento entraban a la tienda dos chicos, la dependienta al ver clientes decidió acercarse a ellos, pero en cuanto llego a ellos…

- Oye no eres tu el que esta encerrado con el lindo rubio en el vestidor – Ami vio a los dos chicos – aunque creeme yo también cambiaria al rubio por este castaño –

- ¿encerrado en el vestidor? – Zero en su mente hizo un simple calculo Takuma + Ichiru + vestidor = a un vampiro rubio en graves problemas – Ichiru! – el peli plateado se dirigió hacia donde la chica había dicho cuando oyó lo que decía la chica

- Oye lindo castaño si tú no estás con ese de ahí ¿quieres venir conmigo? ¿Qué me dices? – cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta el castaño era arrastrado por el más bajo rumbo a los vestidores , el de cabello plateado iba refunfuñando saber ni que cosas aunque estaba casi segura que oyó un "tipa más atrevida" y el lindo castaño iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Por qué los guapos son Gay? – la chica los miraba con un deje de decepción – pero ya que, más ideas para mis fic's jojo –

El peli plateado iba murmurando una sarta de groserías todas dirigidas a la dependienta y una que otra hacia el rubio que se encontraba con su hermanito. Estaba a escasos metros del vestidor cuando sale casi corriendo del vestidor un chico rubio de ojos verdes este estaba algo despeinado y nervioso.

- Kaname-sama no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el campo había desaparecido y pues entonces… eh... – detrás de él había salido un peli plateado que solo asentía a lo que el rubio decía

- ¿Así? ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo para no sentir que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido? – Takuma empezaba a temer por su vida

- Nosotros… eh… etto… platicando – Takuma estaba buscando vías de escape, la mirada de Zero no presagiaba nada bueno y pues la ,mirada de Kaname le decía "corre por tu vida"

- ¿Seguros? – el rubio y el peli plateado tan solo asintieron – oh está bien – ninguno de los dos podía creer que les haya creído – y entonces me podrían decir – Zero se encontraba totalmente rojo de furia - ¿Por qué diablos tu Ichijo tienes puesta la camisa de mi hermano y porque mi hermanito tiene puesta la tuya además de que tiene los pantalones al revés? – Zero no podía más de la furia que sentía y Kaname no podía más de la risa que le ocasionaba ver vestidos así a esos dos.

- Takuma volteo a verse a sí mismo y así era tenia puesta la camisa que Ichiru llevaba puesta al entrar al centro comercial, volteo a ver a Ichiru y Zero tenía razón en el histerismo y la carrera debió equivocarse al tomar la camisa e Ichiru al ponerse el pantalón. Al ver esto Takuma dio por seguro que hoy la familia Ichijo desaparecería junto a él. Era cuestión de segundos…

- Kaname… gracias por ser mi amigo… Ichiru fue un placer conocerte y estar el día de hoy contigo – diciendo esto prácticamente corrió hacia la salida

- Regreso en un momento… solo extermino al último de los Ichijo – Zero salió detrás del rubio

- Claro ahí nos buscan – Kaname se encamino al sillón del vestidor

- No harás nada – Ichiru aun se encontraba en shock

- No, Zero me prometió no matarlo y tu hermano no es de los que no cumplen una promesa –

- Pero no puedes quedarte ahí sentado mientras la vida de tu mejor amigo corre peligro –

- Confió en Zero, además se que Takuma no me necesita él debe de tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones, ahora deberías de cambiarte para poder buscar a los demás y después a esos niños –

Ichiru volteo a verse totalmente sonrojado y rápidamente entro en el vestidor a ponerse la ropa correctamente, ya dentro del vestidor se vio totalmente sonrojado y al estar dentro de ese lugar muchos recuerdos vinieron hacia él y el sonrojo creció, pero no era momento de recordar eso era momento de encontrar a los demás y de tratar de salvar a su… emm a Takuma.

- Listo Kuran.-sama – el cazador salió ya totalmente arreglado

- Sabes que no me tienes que llamar así – el castaño se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida

- Eh… claro Kaname – era cierto si casi ya eran cuñados debería dejar de lado el formalismo

- Muy bien vamos – al salir se encontraron con Ami

- Oh ya se van… vi salir al lindo rubio casi corriendo y como uno de los peli plateados salía detrás de él, espero que el lindo rubio sobreviva. Regresen pronto – dijo mientras despedía a los chico

- Yo también lo espero – decía Ichiru mientras se detenía junto a Kaname - ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto al castaño ya que este se detuvo

- No, es solo que Akatsuki y Hanabusa se dirigen hacia acá –

- Kaname-sama – un lindo rubio de ojos azules se detenía frente a él – disculpe pero creo que fuimos víctimas de los niños – Hanabusa se encontraba totalmente avergonzado por no haber podido ayuda a su amado líder

- No te preocupes todos fuimos víctimas de ellos – Ichiru asintió totalmente sonrojado ante lo dicho por Kaname

- Oh, ya veo y ¿Takuma y Zero? Hace un momento el aura de ambos tuvo un incremento – Akatsuki pregunto ante la ausencia de la pareja de cada uno de los que tenia frente a ellos

- Oh están arreglando unos asuntos – Kaname se veía tan tranquilo

- Oh bien – al poco tiempo se encontraron con Rima y Senri

En una librería en ese centro comercial se anunciaba el inicio de la firma de autógrafos del famoso escritor, el cual entro con una sonrisa en el rostro acompañado no solamente por su editora sino también por su actual pareja el famoso cantante Shuichi Shindou, los niños al ser los primeros en la fila al ver a estos dos no pudieron más que gritar contentos y emocionados no solo el escritor favorito de Nelliel y Sakura se encontraba ahí sino que además el cantante favorito de todos los niños también se encontraba ahí. Fue tanta la emoción de los niños en especial Nelliel, Sakura, Takeshi y Tetsuya que se concentraron totalmente en ellos que se olvidaron del asunto que traían entre manos, unos asuntos encerrados.

Nelliel se acerco rápidamente hacia su escritor favorito con su nuevo libro en mano, que bueno que no lo había mandado con las demás cosas a la academia al igual que Sakura se alegraba de no haber enviado muchas cosas. Yuki Eiri le sonrió y eso casi mato a la pequeña peliverde.

- ¿A quién se lo dedico? – Nelliel no podía hablar de la emoción

- A Nelliel – la pequeña pelirosa la salvo, Nelliel le agradeció mentalmente ya que aun no podía hablar

- Oye Shu-chan esta pequeña tiene el pelo igual que el tuyo no da – un peli verde había aparecido de la nada detrás de Yachiru la cual dio un brinco por el susto y después varios brinquitos y grititos se podían escuchar de Yachiru al reconocer al que la asusto

- Kyaaa Ryuichi Sakuma – la pequeña pelirosa cometió el mismo error de sus amigos al concentrarse en el cantante que tenía delante y no en lo que tenia escondido

- Si ese soy yo y este es Kumagoro nano da – un conejo rosa había salido de la nada junto a Ryuichi, al verlo Tomoko usando un poco de su velocidad vampírica corrió hacia el conejito se lo arrebato al cantante y lo abrazaba - ¿EH? Kumagoro desapareció buaaaa Kuma-chan – el cantante al verse sin su amigo empezó a llorar.

Al buscarlo lo encontró en brazos de un niño pequeño así que corriendo hacia el niño se lo arrebato, teniéndolo ya con él dejo de llorar sin embargo el pequeño empezó a llorar y trato de arrebatárselo de nuevo mas esta vez Ryuichi no lo dejo y así empezó una pelea con un tira y jala de un pobre conejo. Tomoko cada vez lloraba mas al ver esto Tetsuya y Sakura se molestaron realmente Ryuichi podría ser muy su cantante favorito pero Tomoko era su hermanito y ante todo su familia, así que corrieron hacia la pelea para ayudar a Tomoko al mismo tiempo que Shuichi corría hacia la pelea para tranquilizar a Sakuma-san a la vez que K se acercaba a ver que era el alboroto que ocasionaban.

Mientras esto sucedía Nelliel se encargaba de que Yuki Eiri le firmara el libro de Sakura que les había costado conseguir y mientras tanto ella como el escritor ignoraban el pleito, mientras que todos se concentraban en los cantantes y los niños peleando por un conejo de peluche-

- Lamento el problema que mis amigos han ocasionado – Nelliel había recuperado el habla

- No te preocupes ya me he acostumbrado, créeme cosas más raras han pasado, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra – Eiri le sonrió

- Si ya lo sé – Nelliel no podía creer su suerte – me alegra haberme quedado –

- ¿Quedado? Y dime ¿Dónde están tus padres o encargados? – y como si las palabras de Eiri fueran magia

- Aquí – una voz profunda se oyó detrás de la pequeña

- Kyaa es Kuran-sempai – una chica de la fila había reconocido al presidente de la clase nocturna

- Si y mira están también Idol-sempai, Wild-sempai y Kiryu-sempai y también esta Shiki-san –

- Además de Ichiru-kun e Ichijo-sempai –

- Si ¿Que le pasaría a Ichijo-sempai? –

- Waaa – esta fue la reacción de Nelliel que era la única que se encontraba ahí dado que los demás estaba en la pelea anterior mencionada – Kaname-sama –

- Nelliel – el castaño volteo a ver hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde está Sakura? – la pequeña solo pudo señalar hacia una bola de personas donde el color rosa verde y negro se confundían – están en problemas – con paso presuroso se acerco a la bola de personas con Zero detrás de él – Sakura – fue lo único que dijo pero fue suficiente para que los niños de la bola humana se detuvieran en el acto y voltearan a verlo totalmente asustados

- Kan… Kaname-sama – Sakura y los demás retrocedieron totalmente asustados, además de que la poderosa aura del sangre pura y la temible aura del prefecto fueron suficiente para asustar a los humanos presentes los cuales salieron huyendo de ahí con la excepción de unos cuantos – ¿Cómo estas papito querido? – la pequeña retrocedía y esperaba que el castaño se compadeciera de ella – Yachiru! – dijo molesta – se supone que no debían encontrarnos –

- Lo siento Saku-chan, Ryu-chan me distrajo pero no me digas a mí, para empezar se supone que no debían de salir de donde estaban – la menor se defendió

- Cierto ¡Nelliel! –

- Oh están en graves problemas – Kaname y Zero tomaron a los niños

- No Kaname-sama no por favor – Sakura gritaba y lloraba mientras era jalada por el castaño – yo quiero quedarme por favor – las suplicas de la pequeña no eran escuchadas

- Zero-kun por favor – la pequeña Yachiru era carga en un hombro por Zero mientras los demás noble iban por los demás niños – Zero-kun suéltame – Yachiru se retorcía tratándose de soltar del agarre de Zero por ello la agarro mas fuerte – Zero-kun me lastimas – lloro la pequeña pelirosa

- Oh Mr. Zero ¿Right? – un alto rubio se paro frente a él sosteniendo una magnum y apuntándole – creo que la mini-Shu le ha dicho que la lastima –

- Y yo creo que eso es algo que a usted no le interesa – dijo mientras sacaba Blody Rose y apuntaba al americano

- Oh veo que el chico tiene pantalones – K lo miraba de arriba abajo

Todos, niños y chicas locas e histéricas se quedaron de piedra ante la imagen del rubio y el peli plateado que se apuntaban con sus respectivas armas.

- Etto… K-san no creo que sea correcto apuntar a un desconocido – Shuichi trataba de razonar con el loco de su manager – etto... ambos deberían de bajar sus armas –

- Lo que dice el pequeño es cierto Zero, asustan a los niños – ambo locos con sus armas vieron que exactamente los niños estaba algo asustados – es cierto que debemos castigarlos mas no traumarlos –

- Kaname-sama realmente lo sentimos pero queríamos ver a Yuki Eiri a Bad Luck y a Nittle Grasper, Zero-kun discúlpanos pero no nos mates por favor – la pequeña pelinegra veía con terror a Blody Rose y a su mejor amiga atrapada y por primera vez totalmente quieta – buaaaaa no mates a Yachiru buaaaa – y este fue el detonante para que los demás niños empezaran a llorar

- Ven asustan a los niños K-san baje el arma – Shuichi ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos al igual que Ryuichi

- K asustas a Kumagoro también buaaaaa – y así fue cono el mayor se unió a los niños

- Ok. Ya basta TODOS – el grito de Zero detuvo todo el llanto – ya guarde a Blody ¿contentos? – todos asintieron y voltearon a ver al rubio

- Ok. Ya entendí – guardo su arma – ¿Happy? – todos volvieron a asentir

- Me alegra que hayan arreglado su asunto serian tan amables de dejar que la firma continúe – Mizuki la editora de Eiri les sonreía

- Claro y disculpe – fue Kaname quien hablo mientras continuaba jalando a Sakura – muy bien están todos vámonos – todos se acercaron a el líder Nelliel iba de lo más feliz con ambos libros en la mano

- Pero… pero ya que aun estamos aquí podemos quedarnos para ver el concierto ¿no? – ojos de cachorro

- Hanabusa esa mirada no funciona –

- Pero Kaname-sama… -

- Etto… - a Sakura se le había ocurrido una idea y le rogaba a los dioses que funcionara – Zero-kun – la pequeña llamo a su papi – Zero-kun – ojos de cordero a medio morir – en serio quiero ver el concierto y no solo yo – todos miraban a la niña y cuando digo todos me refiero a vampiros mayores, vampiros niños un cazador, dos cantantes, un escritor, una editora y un loco manager – por favor Zero-kun sería solo un ratito – los cantantes el escritor y el manager se preguntaban como sería capaz de negarle algo a esa niña – por favor ¿si? Papi! –

- Oh ya que está bien – al parecer se quedarían con la duda acerca de cómo negarle algo a esa mirada – vamos Kaname solo sería un rato – ok. Era definitivo con el cazador de su lado ya tenían la pelea ganada

- "nota mental: convencer primero a papi Zero para que papá Kaname haga lo que queremos" – se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra

- Está bien vamos – el castaño se vio rendido por tal cosa

- Waaaaa – tanto niños como no tan niños saltaron y gritaron de alegría y salieron corriendo a buscar el mejor lugar para ver el concierto, quedándose enfrente de la librería Kaname y Zero

- La consientes – le dijo Kaname

- No es eso – el peli plateado se miraba sonrojado – es que no quería oír después su llanto – ahora se dirigió hacia el escritor – ya que estoy aquí que firme este libro ¿no? – le dijo al castaño con uno de los libros de Yuki Eiri en la mano

- No creí que te gustara – le comento

- No sé, este tiene algo que me fascino – le guiño un ojo

- "Gravitation" creo que debería leerlo – dijo mas para si mismo aunque un pequeño pelirosa lo oyó

- Es el primer libro de ese estilo de Eiri – ese chico castaño tenía algo que le llamaba la atención

- ¿"Ese estilo"? – el chico le sonaba de algún lugar

- Si es la primera novela BL* de Eiri – se le hacia cómodo hablar con el castaño

- Ya veo – el castaño dijo viendo al chico a los ojos, singulares ojos color violeta parecidos a los de Zero pero no tan hermosos como las joya amatistas de Zero

- Shindou Shuichi – Shuichi extendió la mano al castaño

- Kuran Kaname – Kaname tomo la mano del pelirosa – ¿el cantante de Bad Luck? – ya había recordado de donde le sonaba el chico

- Si ese mismo – le dijo sacando la lengua

- Y dime de qué trata ese libro –

- ¿Eh? ¿Gravitation? – el castaño asintió – bueno es raro puesto que la trama es algo diferente, se trata de un joven vampiro que ha vivido por muchos años en la soledad hasta que un día conoce a su mayor enemigo un gruñón cazador de vampiros, inician con una muy grande rivalidad puesto que el vampiro que es bueno por cierto es el amor de la pequeña hermana del cazador y el cazador no acepta esto, pero no debe preocuparse pues el vampiro no ama a su hermanita sino que lo ama a él, el vampiro se ve atraído por la fuerza de gravedad que despide el cazador, es interesante es algo como Romeo y Julieta en versión BL y amor entre un vampiro y su mayor enemigo; un cazador de vampiros, no me preguntes como termina porque aun no termino de leerla je

- Ya veo creo que deberé de leerlo, se lo pediré prestado a Sakura… un momento no creo que sea lectura apropiada para una niña de 10 años –

- ¿10 años? Mmm… yo creí que tenía unos 8 ya que por cierto tienes una muy linda hija, aunque no pareces demasiado mayor como para tener una hija de esa edad, yo también tengo un hijo Rikku-kun pero bueno el no es mi hijo lo adoptamos, ah entonces tal vez así es como tú tienes una hija la adoptaste, es tan linda aunque se ve que tiene carácter además de fuerza lo vi cuando lo de Kumagoro… - el cantante empezó a hablar como si nada como si no le fuera necesario respirar. Mientras esto sucedía con el escritor y el cazador…

- Gracias Yuki-sensei – el cazador acababa de recibir su autógrafo no tuvo que preocuparse por la fila porque las chicas más que contentas le habían cedido el paso

- Claro – en eso Eiri oye la risa de su pareja, voltea a ver hacia donde este se encontraba y lo ve muy a gusto platicando con el castaño – oye espero que tu novio no se sobrepase con Shu – los celos hicieron aparición en la voz del rubio escritor

- ¿Novio?... ¿Qué? – volteo a ver hacia donde el escritor miraba – él no es mi novio – aunque si sentía un poco de celos al verlos lo pudo esconder muy bien – acaso te parezco gay – Zero miraba fríamente al escritor, este le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad

- Insinúas que yo soy Gay – era un concurso de miradas frías ¿Quién de los dos ganara? – porque déjame decirte que no lo soy –

- En serio, pues según me informaron el chico pelirosa es tu novio – todo se congelaba alrededor de estos dos

- Shu no es mi novio – el oji-amatista se veía sorprendido acaso la mocosa le mintió – es mi esposo – caída a estilo anime

- Y aun así me dices que no eres Gay – el prefecto se recupero y lo vio con burla en los ojos, ahí fue donde Eiri vio bien los ojos del chico que tenía enfrente, jamás pensó encontrar ese color de ojos en alguien que no fuera su pequeño cantante pero ahora lo veía en este chico aunque no eran tan hermosos como los de su Shu

- Es que no lo soy, Shuichi es el único hombre con el que he estado y con el que estaré además de que es con el único hombre que se me para** – lo dijo como si nada pero Zero no pudo evitarse sonrojarse – eso no significa que sea Gay –

- Si tu lo dices – el cazador quería irse de ahí

- Si, no es mi culpa que el amor apuntara hacia allí, sabes el amor solo llega y realmente no importa el género, el amor trasciende mas allá, es más que convesionalismos, es más que moral, el amor es algo inexplicable, que solo llega y no puedes escapar de él por más que lo intentes el siempre haya la manera de encontrarte y regresar a ti, créeme te lo digo por experiencia propia – el rubio escritor saco un cigarro mientras explicaba esto no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que su amado tuvo que pasar para que el aceptara esto

- … - el cazador no sabía que decir quizá el rubio tenía razón – todo un escritor de novelas románticas –

- Si de hecho lo que te he dicho lo encuentras en mi novela "Amante" –

- Tendré que leerlo – en eso estaba cuando sintió como lo llamaban, vio a la pequeña pelinegra

- Zero hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto para ver el concierto K-san nos ayudo, vamos – le decía mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kaname

- Bien me voy –

- Claro piensa lo que te dije y por favor aleja a tu novio de mi esposo, y de paso a tu hija algo me dice que tu hija y Shuichi juntos no sería buena idea – el rubio regreso a la firma de autógrafos, Zero se encamino hacia su "familia", algo le decía que el rubio tenía razón sobre la combinación de Sakura y el cantante, sus duda se vieron aclaradas en el momento que llego a esos tres y vio como Sakura y Shuichi chillaban de manera histérica

- Que pasa aquí – se dirigió al vampiro de sangre pura

- Sucede que Sakura le pidió su autógrafo a Shuichi-kun, este se lo dio y la pequeña lo invito a él y a sus amigos a la academia para jugar " la búsqueda del tesoro escondido extremo", no me preguntes que es porque no lo sé y al parecer él acepto –

- Sakura está loca – no entendía porque lo había hecho su horario no era el mismo que el del cantante, y el cantante qué diablos le pasaba -por la cabeza al aceptar

- Y ni que lo digas – en eso llego el rubio de la magnum y se llevo a punta de pistola al pequeño cantante alegando que el concierto iba a empezar dentro de poco

- Muy bien vamos – la pequeña arrastro con ella a los mayores

El concierto dio inicio 45 minutos después de todo el incidente, los niños y los no tan niños estaban más que contentos y Sakura y Yachiru no paraba de saltar de la felicidad ya que Shuichi le dedico una canción a Sakura mientras que Ryuichi le dedico una canción a la mini-Shu. Pasado el tiempo Kaname decidió marcharse hasta que el concierto terminara puesto que veía que todos estaban totalmente felices y además de que con un poco de esfuerzo logro tomar de la mano a Zero sin que nadie viera claro está, al menos eso es lo que pensaron pues ciertos ojos grises vieron todo y además tomaron una foto de lo sucedido.

El concierto termino y con ello la batería de los niños al parecer se encontraba algo cansado por todo lo sucedido en el día puesto que tarde no era apenas iban a ser las 11 pm. Kaname llamo para que los vinieran a recoger y 30 minutos después se dirigían en la limosina de regreso a la academia.

- Al llegar debo de hablar con Ruka y Yuuki y pensar en su castigo – Kaname no dejaría pasar la insolencia de las chicas además de que Ruka sería doblemente castigada

- Hablando de castigos – Zero hablo viendo a Ichijo, el cual solo trago fuertemente –

- Oh cierto también hablaremos de eso – Kaname se sentía en parte aliviado de que Zero no matara a Takuma solo lo dejo un poco herido además de heridas psicológicas y estaba seguro que al pobre de Takuma le faltaba mucho sufrimiento – además tengo una idea como Yuuki y Ruka al que lastimaron mas fue a Tomoko dejare que él y Sakura piensen el castigo de ambas ¿les parece? – Sakura asintió mientras una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro – y tú elegirás el castigo de él – Kaname señalo con la mirada a Ichijo. El cual solo pudo tragar fuertemente y maldecir a su suerte al parecer su mejor amigo lo abandonaba, lo que hacía el amor

- Estoy de acuerdo – una réplica de la sonrisa de Sakura se abría paso en el rostro de Zero

- Eso será divertido – fue lo que Sakura y Zero exclamaron al mismo tiempo poniéndole de punta los pelos a muchos de los ahí presentes

**Esta historia continuara….**

* * *

_*= BL= Boys Love = amor entre chicos_

_** = Esto lo dice Eiri en uno de los remix, no me lo invente yo, es en el Remix 1_

_Y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo sé que me tarde mucho pero compréndame me quede sin internet buaaa… algunas lo sabían… gracias por su comprensión… aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen algún rr…. Eso es el alimento de una autora de fic… ahora una duda ¿Qué castigo le pondrá Zero a Takuma? Eso ni yo lo sé n.n ¿Qué castigo le pondrán a Yuuki y Ruka? Eso si lo se n.n… espero que les haya gustado y por si se lo preguntan, si, los de Gravitation seguirán apareciendo en uno o dos capítulos aun no lo sé… por cierto las invito a mi otro fic "Educación Familiar" en este mismo fandom, en esta misma página wiiii estrene nuevo fic, espero y logre llevar los dos u.u… en fin espero sus lindos comentarios... nos leemos…_

**Kisu… Sayonara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Linne** _dice: Hola y aquí estoy de nuevo después de meses de desaparecida he regresado y espero que me sigan leyendo y me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenia internet, tuve exámenes finales de semestre, y además no tenia inspiración y si le agregamos la presión del trabajo y la presión familiar les juro que no podía… pero ya estoy acá de vuelta y les dejo el capitulo espero les guste…_

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros Capitulo 9**

**Los castigos**

Ya estando todos en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar haciendo llamar a Yuuki y Ruka para hablar todos.

Muy bien ya que estamos todos es hora de iniciar esta reunión – Kaname Kuran líder de los vampiros se encontraba en medio de la sala siendo rodeado por todos sus amigos, su hermana menor, su casi pareja, su casi cuñado y sus pequeños dolores de cabeza – muy bien dado los acontecimientos suscitados esta noche me veo en la penosa necesidad de imponer algunos castigos como consecuencia de sus actos, vayamos por orden de actos – todos veían curiosos lo que sucedería a continuación – Ruka, Yuuki por favor pasen adelante – ambas chicas se pararon delante del sangre pura ambas cabizbajas – sus actos irresponsables de dejar por un lado y olvidado al pequeño Tomoko el cual era su responsabilidad y al cual debían de cuidar esta noche, serán castigados así que Tomoko decidirá su castigo, Tomoko – el castaño le hablo al pequeño.

Tomoko inmediatamente se acerco a Tetsuya, pues el de castigos no sabía mucho, sus amigos inmediatamente los rodearon y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, los mayores no escuchaban ni una sola palabra solo escuchaban risitas y grititos provenientes de los niños, los mayores dedujeron que estaban usando algún lazo telepático gracias a la pequeña pelinegra o realmente hablaban muy bajo como fuera se notaba que los niños disfrutaban de esto. Los pequeños se separaron y Tomoko junto a Sakura se acercaron al líder.

Kaname-sama ya sé que es lo que tendrán que hacer – Sakura se acerco a Kaname con Tomoko de la mano – dado que lo que ellas hicieron fue ignorar y descuidar a Tomoko, bueno les pagaremos con la misma moneda, pero de una manera diferente – con una sonrisa en el rostro vio a las chicas las cuales realmente sentían algo de miedo – al venir del centro comercial vimos una posada en la cual ellas se quedaran y no podrán salir de ahí hasta pasada una semana – Sakura aprovecho el castigo para alejar a las tontas de sus papis

Pero qué diablos estás diciendo mocosa, nosotras no nos iremos – Ruka no se alejaría de su amado líder

Creo que eso no es algo que puedas decidir, es un castigo y tienes que cumplirlo como si yo te hubiera puesto tal castigo – a Kaname no le gustaba la actitud de Ruka – así que inmediatamente partirán hacia el lugar y espero Ruka que no le suceda nada malo a mi hermana, Sakura cuál es la posada de la que hablas –

Ah es la posada de "El gato negro" – dijo con una sonrisa que da miedo

¿"El gato negro"? pero acaso han visto ese lugar, es horrible, no ni loca voy a ese lugar – Ruka tembló al recordar cómo era ese lugar, varias veces se había burlado de las personas que ahí se hospedaban y ni loca terminaría en ese lugar

Bueno es eso o pasas el resto de las vacaciones en tu casa – a Sakura no le importaba que eligiera esa opción, aunque no sería igual de divertido para ellos como lo sería si se quedaba en la posada

Está bien… me quedare en ese horrible lugar – Ruka no perdería la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Kaname – una semana en ese horrible lugar – para eso Yuuki no había dicho ni una sola palabra

Está bien iremos a la posada esa – "pero después me vengare" – estás seguro oni-sama de que yo vaya ahí – ojos de cachorro para tratar de convencer a su hermano mayor

Claro que estoy seguro y espero que aprendan la lección, ahora retírense Akatsuki acompáñalas afuera y le dices a Azumi-san que las lleve a esa posada y que pague el hospedaje de una semana más la alimentación, Rima sube al cuarto de Ruka y escógeles solamente ropa necesaria para esta semana y elige lo que tirarías a la basura para que usen solo eso y también encárgate de revisar que no lleven efectivo ni tarjetas, el castigo se llevara a cabo desde hoy y tienen prohibido salir de las instalaciones de la posada y ningún lujo así que entreguen celulares –

Hai Kaname-sama – dijeron todos y así salieron los mencionados del salón

Muy bien el siguiente en la lista… Takuma – el aludido dio un paso hacia adelante y trago fuerte, todos los presentes estaban admirados en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Takuma nunca había sido castigado, que habría hecho que fuera tan malo como para que Kaname-sama lo castigara – Zero ¿ya pensaste el castigo? - ¿Zero? El castigaría a Takuma, mas dudas se crearon en la mente de todos los vampiros ahí presentes

Si – Zero se veía como niño en navidad al saber que se desquitaría de él dado lo que le hizo a su hermanito – bueno primeramente tiene completamente prohibido quedarse en su habitación todo lo que dure esto, así que desde ahora mi hermanito dormirá SOLO en esa habitación – Takuma sospechaba que esto sería así – además de que no podrá estar dentro de este lugar mientras Ichiru este dentro, en pocas palabras lo quiero lejos de Ichiru – eso era una pista para saber que había hecho Takuma – y por ultimo quiero que me entregues los mangas que compraste el día de hoy y nos desharemos de ellos junto con la colección que tienes en tu cuarto – Takuma quedo lívido como se había enterado de eso, vio a Kaname y vio en su mirada la culpa, así que Kaname lo había traicionado de esa manera diciéndole a Zero su punto débil

Noooooo – fue el grito de Takuma – cualquier cosa menos mis mangas te lo suplico Zero-sama todo menos mis mangas – si era necesario suplicaría por sus mangas

No, es un castigo así que está decidido – en eso regresaron los demás viendo a Takuma arrodillado frente a Zero y una gran interrogante nació en ellos, además rayos, truenos y relámpagos se escucharon iniciando así una tormenta terrible – oh te recomiendo que cuando salgas a dormir afuera saques ropa abrigadora – Takuma tendría que dormir afuera con esa tormenta

Zero nii-san no crees que es demasiado – Ichiru no quería que Takuma sufriera la ira de su hermano

Tú te callas que contigo hablare después – Zero tenía una conversación pendiente con su hermanito

Zero estoy de acuerdo con Ichiru, es demasiado dejarlo afuera con esta tormenta – Kaname no quería que Takuma sufriera tanto después de todo era su mejor amigo

Tu también te callas – Zero estaba realmente molesto – quedamos en que castigaríamos a Takuma y ese es el castigo que elijo – y así empezó una discusión sobre la mejor manera de castigar a Takuma sin matarlo.

Ichiru conocía a su hermano y sabia que este no cambiaria de opinión, nadie en el mundo era capaz de hacer que Zero cambiara de opinión, nunca había conocido a alguien a quien Zero le hiciera caso nadie… un momento esperen había alguien, si existía alguien a quien Zero escuchaba

Sakura – Ichiru arrastro a la niña alejándola así del grupo

Si Ichi-clon – Sakura estaba entretenida viendo a sus papis y sospechaba que quería Ichiru

Tu puedes convencer a Zero de que no deje a Takuma fuera con esta tormenta – Sakura era su única esperanza

Eh… no se… si quieres lo intento –

Si por favor –

Eh… pero que gano yo – no lo haría completamente gratis

Lo que quieras – si esta era su única esperanza no importa el precio con tal de salvar a Takuma

Muy bien… me debes una – Sakura se dirigió a donde estaban Zero y Kaname discutiendo sobre "castigos no asesinos"

Etto… - Sakura jalo la manga del suéter de Zero – papi Zero – Zero volteo a verla

Que quieres Sakura, en este momento estoy algo ocupado – Zero quería dejar zanjado el tema de que Takuma no moriría por dormir fuera bajo la lluvia

Yo no quiero que tío Taku se quede afuera que tal y se muere… yo no quiero que tío Taku muera buaaaaa – Sakura lloraba tristemente

¿Tío Taku? – preguntaron extrañados Takuma, Zero y Kaname

Sip… Zero es mi papi, Ichiru es su hermano por ello es mi tío ¿verdad?, entonces si Taku es como el hermano de papa Kaname entonces el también es mi tío – iba a decir que al ser pareja de Ichiru era su tío pero algo le decía que si decía eso el problema sería mayor – entonces no quiero que tío Taku muera por fis papi no mates a mi tío – ojos de cachorro a medio morir

Ash – esos ojos otra vez esos ojos, tendría que buscar una manera para no ceder a esos ojos, pero como por el momento aun no podía hacerlo – ash está bien Takuma se puede quedar aquí dentro –

Si, gracias papi – Sakura abrazo a Zero y tanto como Takuma, Ichiru y Kaname se sintieron aliviados

Pero – oh no eso no presagiaba nada bueno – no se quedara en su habitación, puede usar cualquier otra y ya después veremos qué hacemos con él, mientras yo me quedare con Ichiru en la habitación –

¿Qué? – Kaname no se esperaba esto, no era justo y el que quería a Zero en su habitación, muy bien todo era culpa de Takuma así que… - muy bien pero como Takuma se quedara aquí dentro cambiaremos esa parte de su castigo – Takuma ahora si temía, se notaba que Kaname estaba molesto con él – a partir de mañana ayudaras al director Cross con unos asuntos en los cuales me había pedido ayuda y te quedaras a comer con él, me dijo que tenía nuevas recetas que hacer y que necesitaba alguien que las probara así que… - ya todos sabían lo malo que era la cocina del director y esto era mil veces peor

Noooooo por lo que más quieras en esta vida Kaname no me castigues así, quema todos mis mangas, duermo en la calle todo un año pero no me hagas comer con el director – eso era lo peor que podían hacerle

Lo siento Takuma pero está decidido – Kaname le podía perdonar muchas cosas pero que por su culpa Zero se alejara de él, no eso si no

Está bien – Takuma tenía una idea para tal vez librarse de ese castigo – pero ya que no puedo dormir en mi habitación y no puedo usar cualquier otra debido a que estás no están libres, ¿me puedo quedar contigo? Solo sacamos la cama extra ya que sabes que no la necesito, podemos dormir en la misma cama como cuando pequeños y recordar viejos tiempos – Takuma se había acercado mucho a Kaname y Zero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

Tu – dijo jalando a Takuma – te quedas en el sillón de ser necesario pero no te quiero ni en tu habitación ni en la de Kaname ¿entendido? – el aura de Zero daba mucho miedo pero no se haría atrás no quería comer la comida del director

Muy bien – Zero no era el único que moría de los celos, el otro peli plateado también lo hacía, pero Takuma le guiño un ojo eso quiere decir que esto es parte de algún plan así que decidió ayudar

Pero Zero nii-san si tú te quedaras conmigo no habrá nada que le impida quedarse con Kaname, puede que suba a mitad de la noche para meterse en su cama – Ichiru le echo más leña al fuego

Zero vio a su hermano y vio que era cierto si él se quedaba con Ichiru no podría vigilar que el rubio ese se le metiera en la cama a Kaname. Todos veían como Zero se encontraba en un dilema y muchas dudas fueron aclaradas ahora era obvio que el cazador sentía algo por el presidente de la clase nocturna.

Zero se veía en gran dilema si se quedaba con Ichiru el rubio se podía meter con su Kaname y si se quedaba con Kaname el rubio se podía meter con su hermanito, que hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión ¿Quién le importaba más?... ya había tomado una decisión

Tetsuya – el pequeño se acerco al peli plateado – tú te quedaras en la habitación con Ichiru y no dejaras que el rubio este se acerque mucho a mi hermano menor. Y tu rubio te quedaras en el sillón – la decisión estaba tomada, quería mucho a su hermano pero confiaba en él y el pequeño, y definitivamente quería lejos de Kaname a ese rubio

Muy bien ya que todo quedo claro los que siguen – Kaname estaba más feliz de lo que se pudiera estar su Zero había decidido quedarse con él ya hablaría con Takuma después, todos miraban intrigados a Zero el cual se encontraba sonrojado – ahora Sakura, Tetsuya, Yachiru, Takeshi, Nelliel y Tomoko pasen al frente –

Los seis niños pasaron al frente, donde todos los mayores los miraban al parecer la pequeña travesura que realizaron no se quedaría sin un castigo, ahora era el turno de ellos para ser castigados pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo es que valía la pena.

Gracias a su travesura lograron conocer a sus más grandes ídolos, y si sabían algo es que lo volverían hacer de ser necesario, y que ahora afrontarían el castigo como lo que eran, unos niños valientes.

Buaaaaaaaaaa – todos los niños se pusieron a llorar – no queremos un castigo buaaaaaaaaaa – bueno después de todo solo eran unos niños.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

_Y aquí termina todo por hoy se que es algo corto pero no había mucha inspiración…. Espero ya no tardarme tanto…. Estoy de vacaciones así que ya veremos… ya saben cualquier cosa en un rr… y si no les he contestado realmente lo siento pero eh andado perdida en este mundo… Gomen… y las quiero…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Linne dice:** Hola aquí les dejo el decimo capitulo de este fic… espero les guste y nos leemos abajo…

**Disclaimer:** Ni VK ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo de Matsuri Hino-sensei. Esto es solo para diversión de los fans del yaoi… no me demanden…

**Campaña 1 review por un dólar:** en mi país los días 14 y 15 de Julio se llevara a cabo la Teletón por ello he iniciado esta campaña por cada review que me dejen yo donare 1 dólar… si se que es muy poco pero tengo la fe de que me dejen varios rr en todos mis fics… seh tengo varios… no es chantaje es algo que me he propuesto… den su donación para esta noble causa.

* * *

**Los Vampiros Niñeros **

**Capitulo 10**

Los niños se encontraban en sus cuartos después de que se decidieran sus castigos, Takuma alistaba su nueva cama, solo esperaba que el sillón fuera cómodo o que lograra regresar a su cuarto en cuanto antes, además quería pasar más tiempo con Ichiru pero ya hallaría la manera para estar con el cazador.

Kaname se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro o eso pensaría cualquiera que lo viera en este momento mas solo estaba dándole tiempo a cierto cazador el cual estaba hablando con su hermano menor, lo esperaba impaciente porque cumpliría con lo dicho en el elevador; terminarían lo que habían empezado solo de pensarlo la excitación aumentaba. En ese momento sintió la presencia de Takuma fuera de su habitación y segundos después oyó como tocaban a su puerta

- Adelante Takuma – el rubio entro en la habitación - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Bueno Kaname-sama veras… etto yo quería saber si aun debo de ayudar a Cross-san mañana – el rubio no quería ayudar con las recetas del director

- No, creo que eso es demasiado, así que lo pensé mejor y ya no debes ayudarlo, ya que eso ni a Rido se lo hubiera deseado – el castaño trago fuerte al recordar el sabor de la comida de Cross que para su mala suerte había tenido que soportar más de una vez

- GRACIAS Kaname, eres el mejor, por eso y mucho más te quiero – y el rubio se tiro sobre el castaño para demostrarle lo muy agradecido que se sentía.

Eran amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo y era sabido por Kaname que Takuma era una persona demasiado cariñosa y muy propensa al contacto, a él no le agradaba mucho el contacto entre su persona y cualquier otra, aunque claro existía la excepción a la regla y esta era el gruñón prefecto de cabellos plateados, pero por el tiempo y el cariño que le tenía a Takuma habían momentos en que le daba el gustito a Takuma, aunque muy pronto se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho esta vez.

Zero había tenido una plática muy difícil con su hermano, no le había logrado sacar que había sucedido en ese vestidor, cada vez que le preguntaba Ichiru se limitaba a sonrojarse y cambiar de tema… era cierto que Ichiru ya era mayor y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, tal como Ichiru se lo dijo unas centenas de veces, pero él no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermanito, el necesitaba cuidarlo y protegerlo porque sino a ¿Quién podría proteger? Bueno ya encontraría la manera de que Ichiru se mantuviera alejado de ese rubio de pacotilla.

Zero se dirigía a la habitación de Kaname después de asegurarse de que Tetsuya no se moviera del cuarto con Ichiru, iba nervioso pues estaba totalmente seguro de que el vampiro castaño iba a querer cumplir su promesa, y lo malo sabia Zero es que él no se iba a negar que lo perdonara Kami-sama y todos los Kiryu que existieron antes de él, pero Zero Kiryu deseaba que Kuran cumpliera su promesa.

Al llegar al frente de la habitación tomo la perilla y respiro profundamente, abrió la puerta y lo que vio le destrozo totalmente, allí en la cama de Kaname se encontraba dicho vampiro pero no se encontraba solo, tenia encima al maldito vampiro rubio de pacotilla, sus instintos asesinos salieron a flote y con todos estos sentimientos a flor de piel se acerco a los vampiros.

- Mjm… disculpen la interrupción – Zero sentía que ahora si mataba al rubio de pacotilla

Takuma estaba feliz de que Kaname lo perdonara y le quitara ese terrible castigo, estaba tan metido en lo suyo que no sintió que el cazador se acercaba a ellos, cuando lo sintió fue demasiado tarde.

- Mjm… disculpen la interrupción – era oficial Takuma tenía la peor de las suertes, esto era lo que faltaba y ahora estaba seguro de que moriría, después de todo ya había visto cuan celoso podía ser el cazador

Kaname ya se estaba cansando de tener a Takuma encima, así que juntando toda la paciencia que tenia decidió quitárselo de encima pues ya le estaba costando respirar fue cuando estaba decidido a tirarlo de la cama si era necesario cuando la voz de Zero hizo que el vello se le erizara

- Mjm… disculpen la interrupción – la voz del cazador le dio mala espina y si conocía algo al cazador estaba seguro de que sus planes se irían a la mierda, eso solo significaba una cosa

- Takuma mañana cumplirás con tu castigo con Cross – Kaname se iba a quitar de encima a Takuma, cuando este salió volando por la ventana gracias al pasaje directo al jardín de aerolíneas Zero Kiryu – ok gracias por quitármelo de encima

- Si claro como tanto te molestaba tenerlo encima, ya veía yo como morías por quitártelo – el sarcasmo era evidente, Zero se encamino a la ventana y la cerro con seguro, era una suerte que aun estuviera abierta a pesar del aguacero que había afuera, vio a algo rubio encaminándose a la puerta y se dio la vuelta

- Zero no es lo que crees – Kaname no quería que Zero malinterpretara los hechos

- Y que es lo que creo, según tu Kuran – oh Zero estaba realmente molesto ahí estaba usando su apellido nuevamente, un trueno y un relámpago acompañaron las palabras del cazador

- No se pero Zero yo realmente te… - otro trueno cubrió las palabras de Kaname

- Sabes no me interesa, buenas noches – el prefecto se dirigió al baño a cambiarse

- Zero yo realmente te… - los truenos no dejaban que Zero oyera las palabras de Kaname, Zero salió del baño ya con la pijama puesta y se metió debajo de las sabana dándole la espalda al castaño – Zero – Kaname no quería dejar las cosas así, había avanzado mucho con respecto al cazador este día como para regresar esos pasos

- Duérmete Kuran – la manera como lo dijo le dolió al presidente y decidió dejarlo así por hoy ya mañana arreglaría las cosas con Zero

- Buenas noches Zero y perdona – la manera como lo dijo casi hacen que Zero salga de la cama para decirle que lo perdona, pero la palabra clave es "casi"

El castaño apago las luces y se preparo para una noche en vela, puesto que dudaba poder dormir si las cosas se quedaban así, pero no podía hacer nada mas, Zero era testarudo y no lo escucharía por lo menos no ahora, y todo era culpa de Takuma, bueno no toda la culpa era de Takuma pero necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, ya mañana seria otro día y buscaría la manera de aclarar las cosas con Zero tal vez Sakura lo podía ayudar, ya que de todas formas lo que había logrado el día de hoy con el cazador había sido gracias a los niños solo por ello decidió castigar a Sakura quitándole ciertas cosas y ya. Dio la vuelta viendo hacia donde se encontraba Zero y él que tenía muchos planes para esta noche con Zero, ya que trataría dormir aunque sea un poco.

Afuera la tormenta tomaba más fuerza, los truenos y relámpagos se hacían más fuertes, al parecer esta sería una larga noche especialmente para cierto peli plateado que se encontraba viendo hacia la pared y dándole la espalda a Kaname, se preguntaba porque se sentía como se sentía, al momento de entrar a la habitación y ver a esos dos en esa posición en la cama algo dentro de él se quebró pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Estaba seguro de que había una explicación lógica para lo que vio pero aun así dolió, y eso lo llevo a actuar como lo hizo, la confusión hizo mella en él, sabía que entre Kaname y él había nacido algo diferente a la rivalidad que antes habían tenido, y eso nació hace tiempo no era algo que de repente paso, no, se llevo su tiempo fue agarrando fuerza con el tiempo y con lo que compartían, pero todo había explotado aquella noche en el que su sed lo traiciono y lo llevo a Kaname y después su cuerpo se unió a la traición, y lo de ese día en el elevador lo había vuelto loco, y sabe Kami cuanto deseaba continuarlo pero lo que vio no le gusto, y ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría dormir en especial si sentía toda la noche esa mirada encima de él, suspiro y trato de dormir.

La lluvia caía, los truenos sonaban por todo el dormitorio y las luces de los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación a cada momento. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas de este estilo ya que aquella noche había estado lloviendo así de fuerte y ese vampiro había aprovechado los truenos para ahogar los gritos de sus padres, por ello detestaba las noches de tormentas, siempre que llovía así se colaba a la habitación de Tetsuya y a su cama y él la tranquilizaba, o Hiroshi-sama se quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera y después Tetsuya se acostaba a su lado, pero hoy no podía ser Hiroshi-sama había llamado para decir que tremía cosas que arreglar con respecto a la casa y Tetsuya estaba con Ichiru a petición de Zero… Zero era cierto ahora no estaba completamente sola.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Nelliel puesto que Yachiru tenía el sueño pesado y no despertaba fácilmente, Sakura salió de su cama y de su habitación, con un conejo de peluche que le compro Zero en la mano, se dirigió a la habitación de Kaname y Zero, teniendo sobresaltos con cada trueno logro llegar a su destino, con cuidado abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación, al entrar noto a cada uno de los mayores en su respectiva cama, ambos la miraban, un nuevo estruendo se dejo escuchar y dando un salto por el susto se acerco a Kaname y le hablo.

- Mmm… etto… Kaname-sama… - la pequeña se subió a la cama

- Dime Sakura que sucede – Kaname acerco mas a la pequeña, la cual lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del presidente

- Tego melo... me pego decar ati – los balbuceos de la pequeña no se lograron entender

- ¿Eh? Sakura no te entendí puedes repetírmelo – la pequeña se alejo un poco de él y repitió

- Tengo miedo me puedo quedar aquí – los ojos grises de la pequeña demostraban el miedo que ella sentía

- Claro, ven acuéstate aquí a la par mía –

- Gracias Kaname-sama – la pequeña se acurruco a su lada abrazando a su conejo de peluche – eh etto... mmm –

- Sucede algo –

- Sip... eh etto ¿Zero-kun? – el aludido volteo a verla nuevamente

- ¿Qué? – algo en el pecho del peli plateado salto al ver a Kaname abrazando protectoramente a Sakura

- Etto… - tenía un poco de miedo pedir esto pero … - te puedes quedar tu también aquí conmigo por favor – Zero iba a negarse pero en medio de la oscuridad y gracias a la iluminación dada por un relámpago pudo ver en los ojos de la pequeña el miedo que la tormenta le daba y era real no era otra de sus actuaciones

- Está bien – Zero se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la de Kaname con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro dado que podía ver un brillo extraño en esos ojos grises y en esos ojos chocolates – ya háganme espacio – ambos vampiros le obedecieron y se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio, se metió debajo de las sabanas – muy bien a dormir –

- Etto… me puedes abrazar tu también – Sakura ya era abrazada por Kaname pero también quería sentir a Zero abrazándola

- No puedo no ves que Kuran no deja espacio para hacerlo –

- Es Kaname – dijo la pequeña con la mirada acusadora – y si lo abrazas a él también no hay problema –

- Sakura yo – Zero no quería abrazar a Kaname si no era fijo que no dormiría

- Por favor Zero-kun – ojos de cachorro

- Ash… está bien – y así fue como los abrazo a ambos, todo por proteger y cuidar de esta pequeña, tal vez había encontrado a quien proteger – buenas noches –

- Buenas noches Zero – Kaname no cabía en su felicidad, no era como había planeado pasar la noche con Zero. No esto era mejor

- Buenas noches Papi – beso de Sakura a Zero – Papá – beso de Sakura a Kaname – los quiero – se acomodo mejor y rápidamente se durmió.

Zero y Kaname se vieron a los ojos a través de la oscuridad de la noche y ambos reconocieron ese brillo en sus miradas, se sonrojaron y decidieron acompaña a Sakura en el mundo de los sueños no sin antes que Kaname se levantara un poco y le diera un tierno beso en los labios a Zero.

_0_

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a la pequeña Sakura la cual durmió realmente muy cómoda, al despertar lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Kaname-sama y al voltear vio a Zero-kun, ellos dos realmente hacían una bonita pareja, así como alguna vez sus papis se vieron, la tristeza que la atacaba cada vez que los recordaba volvió a ella pero no duro mucho ya que ahora tenía a otros dos papis a los que quería mucho, con cuidado de no despertarlos se levanto y salió de esa habitación ella y los demás tenían que poner un plan en marcha. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo como loco.

- Mmm que te pasa Tetsuya – le pregunto a su mejor amigo el cual al oírla volteo a verla

- Sakura, por Kami-sama ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname pero Zero me hizo jurarle que no saldría de la habitación y no pude venir a buscarte y a verte y estaba preocupado se cuanto odias las tormentas sé que no tengo perdón que sin importar nada te tendría que venir a ver pero yo – Sakura lo callo dándole un zape en la cabeza

- Ya cállate, estoy bien, y dormí con Kaname-sama y Zero-kun y no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo se que siempre estarás ahí para mí – le sonrió a su amigo haciendo que este se sonrojara

- Pero estas bien, no tuviste pesadillas – el chico se miraba mortificado

- Estoy bien, baka –

- Sabes pareces su hermano mayor ni yo me preocupo tanto por ella – dijo Takeshi entrando junto con Tomoko

- Bueno… etto… yo… ya sabes… yo –

- Bueno ya dejen esto, ya que estamos todos debemos prepararnos e irnos lo más pronto posible para así regresar antes de que noten nuestra ausencia, así que prepárense que nos vamos –

- Hai – dijeron todos, no habían olvidado su plan Anti-tontas, ellas se arrepentirían de lo que hicieron y de lo que planeaban hacer

_0_

Kaname sentía los rayos de sol que se lograban colar, pero estaba tan cómodo que lo que menos quería hacer era levantarse, sentía el calor de un cuerpo muy pegado al suyo y estaba totalmente seguro de que no era Sakura, no, Kaname podría identificar esta presencia en cualquier lado, era Zero, su Zero el que se encontraba allí con él. Lo atrajo más hacia sí y lo envolvió completamente en sus brazos y el chico ni lento ni perezoso se acomodo y lo abrazo acercando sus cuerpos lo más posible.

Zero sabía que estaba pasando, en algún momento en el que dormía Sakura se levanto y se fue dejándolos solos en la cama, si sabía que esto era un poco peligroso, los dos solo en un cama, con una tensión sexual presente entre ellos desde hace un buen tiempo, sintió como Kaname lo abrazaba y lo acercaba a él, bah que era un poco de peligro en su vida, después de todo era un cazador de vampiros, abrazo a Kaname y se acerco lo mas que podía.

Kaname solo sonrió ante el acercamiento de sus cuerpos y lentamente abrió los ojos y volteo hacia abajo donde podía ver los cabellos plateados del cazador se acerco y dio un pequeño beso en ellos.

Zero sintió primero la mirada de Kaname sobre sí mismo y poco tiempo después sintió como el castaño se acercaba y depositaba un beso en sus cabellos, alejándose un poco de él pero sin soltarlo volteo hacia arriba y vio a Kaname sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Zero – le dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en su frente

-Buenos días Kaname – le respondió totalmente sonrojado

-¿Como dormiste? –

-Bien gracias y ¿tu? –

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, por lo que veo fuimos abandonados temprano – dijo señalando la obvia falta de la pequeña pelinegra

-Si eso veo, al parecer gusta de levantarse temprano la mocosa –

-Si eso parece – Zero se recostó en el pecho de Kaname, Kaname aun tenia cosas que hablar con Zero – oye Zero –

-Dime –

-Sobre lo de ayer con Takuma – el corazón del cazador se acelero

-No necesitas explicarme nada – le dijo Zero mientras lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte

-Quizás – le dijo Kaname – pero quiero – al oír esto Zero se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero un poco mas – Takuma es una persona que le encanta ser amigable y el contacto físico, mas adelante lo conocerás mejor, ayer me estaba agradeciendo el que le quitara el castigo con Cross y pues como es algo entusiasta solo se tiro encima de mí para agradecérmelo, yo en lo personal nos soy de mucho contacto físico a excepción de contigo – ante esto Zero se sonrojo aun mas – pero Takuma ha sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, cuando nadie me aceptaba o solo me veían como el gran Kaname Kuran el sangre pura más poderoso, ahí estaba Takuma quien me aceptaba como Kaname un vampiro mas, un vampiro que era su amigo, por ello siento que le debo muchas cosas – ante las palabras de Kaname Zero volteo a verlo y vio tristeza en los ojos de Kaname y sintió algo dentro de él, algo nuevo

-Tranquilo, ya sabía como es Takuma, no te preocupes – se acerco y por primera vez tomo la iniciativa y le planto un beso en la mejilla – pero ¿le levantaste el castigo?, pero yo oí claramente como le decías que debía de iniciar hoy con el – Kaname estaba asombrado por el beso y un leve sonrojo se notaba en su rostro

-¿Eh?... ah sí… es que lo volví a castigar ya que por su culpa te enojaste conmigo – ahora ambos se sonrojaron

-Eh pues deberías de quitárselo… no le deseo a nadie el morir envenenado por la comida de Cross –

-Tal vez lo haga, pero entonces ¿me perdonas? – pregunto esperanzado

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – le dijo mientras se acercaba más a Kaname.

Kaname acorto el espacio que había entre ellos y lo beso, le sorprendió que Zero hubiese respondido desde el principio pero agradeció por ello, la lengua traviesa del sangre pura se abrió camino en la cavidad del ex humano y una batalla por la supremacía dio inicio. Kaname depositaba en ese beso muchos sentimientos al igual que Zero, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, su pasión y sus deseos eran los principales ingredientes.

Zero se acerco lo más posible a Kaname y este rodo en la cama de tal manera que el peli plateado quedara debajo del castaño, Zero llevo sus brazos al cuello del vampiro sobre él y lo atrajo mas haciendo de ese beso más profundo. Kaname llevo sus manos a la estrecha cintura del cazador y comenzó un suave vaivén de sus cuerpos, lo reconocía ese beso lo excito además de los recuerdos que a su mente acudieron haciendo que su miembro despertara y saludara al miembro del cazador el cual con el movimiento y el beso empezó a despertarse. Sin separar sus labios Kaname empezó a levantar la camiseta del pijama de Zero sus manos iban recorriendo ese torso que deseaba acariciar, logro finalmente deshacerse de esa camiseta separándose del cazador un poco empezó a admirar ese torso desnudo y ahí vio algo que le llamo realmente la atención.

Los pezones de Zero se erguían tanto por el deseo y la excitación como por la anticipación de lo que sucedería, Kaname vio a Zero a los ojos y lo que vio allí le gusto, sin dejar de verlo lo volvió a besar, un beso en los labios un beso en la mejilla, un beso en el cuello y le dedico un poco de su tiempo a esa parte del cuerpo del de ojos amatistas, con cuidado de no usar los dientes para así no asustar al cazador, empezó a lamer el cuello de Zero justo por sobre el tatuaje que hacía ver tan sexy a Zero, lamidas y succiones, Zero no podía dejar de estremecerse.

Kaname siguió bajando, lamiendo y dejando un rastro de besos llego al pecho donde estaría un rato, dirigió sus labios hacia uno de los pezones de Zero el derecho para ser exactos y al momento de lamerlo escucho como Zero gemía de puro deleite.

-Arg… Kaname – Zero llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos castaños

Kaname el ver y oír la respuesta de Zero siguió lamiendo ese pezón pero no solo lo lamia, también lo succionaba y si usar los colmillos daba pequeñas mordida, mientras hacia esto con uno de los pezones el otro era atendido por sus dedos, lo pellizcaba y jalaba

-Kaname – Zero sentía que explotaba la atención recibida hacia que otras partes de su cuerpo necesitaran atención

Kaname cambio de pezón ahora le daba la misma atención al pezón izquierdo, lamida, succión, mordida, mientras el derecho era atendido por sus dedos. Siguió bajando con los besos y al momento de llegar al ombligo se detuvo nuevamente, con la lengua empezó a jugar con el ombligo de Zero, ante las acciones del castaño Zero arqueo la espalda pidiendo más con ese simple movimiento.

Kaname regreso por el mismo camino hacia los labios de Zero, sentía el miembro de Zero rozando el suyo propio eran minutos los que lo separaban de el inevitable acontecimiento que ambos tanto deseaban. Kaname deslizo una mano hacia el pantalón del cazador, metió sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer y alcanzo el duro miembro del peli plateado. Zero gimió por la sensación fría de la mano del castaño rodeando la cabeza de su pene y le permitió mover su mano de arriba abajo, Kaname dirigió sus labios al cuello del cazador.

-Arg... Kana… Kaname – Zero se sentí en el cielo con lo que la mano del castaño le estaba haciendo

-Zeroo – Kaname quería más un mayor contacto.

Kaname se separo de Zero y lo termino de desvestir, le bajo el pantalón del pijama junto a los bóxers y con deleite observo de nueva cuenta el majestuoso miembro del cazador, Zero totalmente sonrojado se incorporo en la cama y con las manos temblando por el nerviosismo empezó a desnudar a Kaname. Ya estando los dos totalmente desnudos Kaname recostó de nueva cuenta a Zero y se inclino para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, de nueva cuenta inicio bajando con besos por el cuerpo del cazador oyendo sus deliciosos gemidos que solo lo prendían más.

Llegando al ombligo se entretuvo metiendo y sacando la lengua de ese pequeño orificio, moría claramente por entrar en otro orificio pero paciencia era lo que más le sobraba, siguió bajando oyendo los roncos gemidos de su pareja y finalmente llego a una de las partes que mas ansiaba probar, el duro pene del cazador se erguía totalmente incitándolo a que lo probara como si de un dulce se tratara y así lo hizo, primero lamio la cabeza del pene de Zero y al escuchar como este gemía incontrolablemente sonrió y se metió a la boca solo la punta el cazador arqueo su espalda tratando de conseguir un mayor contacto con la caliente boca de Kaname, una de las manos de Kaname se dirigió a un pezón de Zero y la otra empezó a jugar con los testículos del peli plateado. Un movimiento de mete y saca dio inicio y el cazador cada vez se movía mas, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, movía con mayor frenesí sus caderas de pronto sintió como su entrada era acariciada esto se sentía bien.

-Arg… Kaname… si… ah... ah… oh – los gemidos de Zero se escuchaban por toda la habitación

Kaname estaba en la gloria tener así a Zero era un sueño hecho realidad, pero era claro que él quería mas, deseaba que el cazador le perteneciera en su totalidad así como él le quería pertenecer en su totalidad al cazador, con cuidado de no asustarlo dirigió una de sus manos a la entrada de Zero, Kaname estaba seguro de que Zero no tardaría mucho más en venirse y eso le agradaba, ser capaz de llevar a Zero al orgasmo le encantaba, sabía que necesitaba preparar al cazador y dado que no tenia lubricante y que su boca estaba ocupada se hizo un pequeño corte y utilizaría su sangre como lubricante.

Al sentir el olor de la sangre de Kaname los ojos de Zero brillaron momentáneamente de color rojo pero de inmediato volvieron a un violeta teñido de deseo. Kaname introdujo su primer dedo y empezó a moverlo con sumo cuidado.

-Arg… demonios Kaname con más cuidado… - Zero sintió un leve dolor que se disipo inmediatamente – ah… ah Kaname… ah – Kaname seguía metiendo y sacando el pene de Zero en su boca e introdujo el segundo dedo – ah Kaname me vengo, quítate – era cuestión de segundos que el cazador se corriera dado que la atención dada en su miembro y en su entrada fueron suficiente para él, Kaname saco el pene de Zero de su boca momentáneamente

-Vente Zero – fue todo lo que le dijo mientras introducía nuevamente en su boca la extensión del cazador e introducía su tres digito preparando al cazador para lo que venia

-Demonios Kaname eso duele sácalos de ahí –

-Solo espera y dejara de doler y te gustara – el castaño empezó a mover sus tres dedos dentro de Zero para prepararlo bien para lo que sucedería a continuación.

Mientras Kaname preparaba a Zero seguía lamiendo el miembro de este, las caderas de Zero se movían a un ritmo desenfrenado y…

-Ah Kaname! – el grito de Zero retumbo junto a su gemido mientras se corría en la boca de Kaname y este bebía toda la semilla que salía de Zero – ah… ah – Zero había llegado a su ansiado orgasmo y todo gracias a la boca de Kaname Kuran, los dedos de Kaname dentro de él se sentía bien el dolor había pasado y ahora lo único que sentía era placer

-Zero voy a entrar – Kaname ya no aguantaba su erección dolía y quería estar dentro del cazador, saco sus dedos ante el reproche de Zero – tranquilo ya viene lo mejor – empezó a rozar su miembro en la virginal entrada de Zero

-Demonios apúrate Kaname – Zero se había vuelto a excitar ante el leve roce de Kaname en su trasero

-Que impaciente – Kaname sonrió

Kaname abrió las piernas de Zero y se acomodo entre ellas, acerco la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Zero y con los fluidos pre-seminales lo lubrico. Zero llevo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kaname dejándole un mayor acceso al castaño, quien al ver esto no pudo mas, ver al gruño prefecto así de entregado a él fue más que suficiente para llevar al tope su estado de excitación y así lentamente lo empezó a penetrar.

- Arg demonios Kuran detente duele como un demonio – Zero sentía que lo rasgaban por la mitad, eso dolía demasiado, Kaname se detuvo y lo beso profundamente y lo invito a jugar con sus lenguas, Zero acepto la invitación y se distrajo en el beso y Kaname aprovecho eso para introducirse de una sola estocada – ah… Kaname detente espera – Zero se separo del beso de Kaname al sentir tremendo dolor, se sentía morir, el castaño se detuvo y no se movió dándole tiempo a Zero para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

De los bellos ojos amatistas resbalaron unas cuantas lágrimas, Kaname al ver esto con mucha ternura las lamio y luego beso tiernamente a Zero, el peli plateado se fue acostumbrando a tener a Kaname dentro de él y el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer. Necesitaba tener un mayor contacto y por ello empezó a moverse buscándolo, Kaname al sentir como Zero se movía empezó con un suave movimiento temiendo lastimar al bello ángel que tenia debajo, pero este suave movimiento no era suficiente para Zero quien se separo del beso y lo vio a los ojos, amatista y chocolate se enfrentaron demostrando lo mismo, deseo, pasión y decisión

- Sabes Kaname no soy de cristal… ah… más rápido – Zero pedía mas y el castaño se lo iba a dar

- Si tu lo dices, después no te ah… quejes -

Los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad e intensidad, por toda la habitación se escuchaban los fuertes gemidos de ambos, en este momento Kaname agradecía que su habitación fuera a prueba de ruido, porque estaba seguro que todos en la academia los podrían escuchar si no fuera así.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y Kaname encontró el punto justo donde el placer era mayor para Zero, la estrechez del mismo se sentía maravillosa alrededor de su miembro, estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho mas, agarro el miembro erecto de Zero y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Ah! – fue el grito de Zero al venirse por segunda vez en el día, solo que esta vez entre los vientres de ambos

- Ah… Zero... Ah! – al momento en que Zero se corrió sus paredes se comprimieron apretando así mas al miembro de Kaname, haciendo que este se corriera después de unas cuantas estocadas mas.

Kaname se recostó totalmente exhausto sobre Zero y lo beso otra vez, este beso era tierno, había sido maravilloso el poder estar juntos de esta manera, como tanto lo habían deseado desde hace algún tiempo.

- Sabes Zero, creo que es hora de levantarnos e ir a desayunar – le dijo Kaname mientras lo abrazaba

- Mjm… sabes que de no haber sido porque Sakura me pidió que me acostara con ustedes anoche dudo mucho que esto hubiera pasado pues yo estaba muy molesto anoche – Zero le confesó mientras se abrazaba mas a él

- Ya te pedí perdón por lo de anoche –

- Si lo sé y ya te dije que no tenía nada que perdonarte pero aun así estaba muy molesto – el cazador se sonrojo al pensar que mas que molesto el estaba ¿celoso?

- Entonces tendré que agradecerle nuevamente a Sakura por poder tenerte en mis brazos – Kaname beso la coronilla de Zero mientras lo acercaba más a sí mismo – te parece si repetimos – una mirada picara se dejo ver en el rostro de Kaname

- ¿Qué? ¿otra vez? No, no. Noo, tengo hambre mejor vamos a comer – dijo mientras se separaba totalmente de Kaname y se ponía de pie enrollándose en la sabana, era cierto tenía hambre pero la razón principal es que el trasero le dolía demasiado como para poder pasar por eso otra vez,.. por lo menos en el día… - me voy a bañar – y entro lo más rápido que pudo al baño

- Te salvas por esta vez – dijo el castaño muy seguro de sí mismo

Empezó a buscar ropa para ponerse y así poder prepararse para un nuevo día, solo que tenia nuevas energías y una razón más para ser feliz, estaba pensando seriamente levantarle el castigo a Sakura, además tenía que hablar con Takuma para informarle que ya no tenía que ir con Cross. Mientras tanto se debía de bañar, debería esperar a que Zero saliera o entrar a hacerle compañía. Con una sonrisa de medio lado se dirigió al baño y entro

- Pero qué demonios Kaname – el grito del cazador era esperado – que diablos haces aquí –

- Me debo de bañar, y no veo la razón para desperdiciar agua en dos duchas cuando claramente nos podemos bañar juntos – Kaname se metió a la ducha con Zero

_0_

Por otro lado Ichiru llevaba un buen rato de haberse levantado, de hecho el relajo que hizo Tetsuya al levantarse fue lo que lo despertó, siguió acostado por unos minutos mas y cuando bajo no vio a los niños por ningún lado, pero dado que era muy temprano debían de estar durmiendo aun. Tapo un bostezo cuando se dirigía a la sala y allí en el sillón vio a Takuma el cual estaba sentado viendo televisión.

- Buenos días Takuma-senpai – saludo Ichiru

- Oh buenos días Ichiru-kun, veo que ya te acostumbraste a nuestro horario –

- Pues la verdad no, pero como me dormí bastante tarde pues… -

- Ya veo – la eterna sonrisa de Takuma hizo que se sonrojara levemente

- Y como dormiste –

- Pues bastante bien, descubrí que el sofá es bastante cómodo – no le diría a Ichiru que el sofá era mortalmente incomodo y que hubiera preferido dormir afuera

- Lo siento es mi culpa – Ichiru bajo la vista

- No, no Ichiru, no es tu culpa –

- Claro que si Zero es el que te obligo a esto –

- Bueno pues si vamos a eso Kaname fue quien lo dejo – su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, jo que malo era que Kaname estuviera enamorado

- Si pero Zero fue el de esa terrible idea –

- Ichiru escúchame no te culpes, y si quieres saber no me importa el castigo porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice – ante esto Ichiru se sonrojo como tomate y Takuma sonrió ante bella imagen – bueno pues te dejo que Cross-san debe de estar esperándome – una cara de resignación desplazo su eterna sonrisa

- Uh Kaname-sama fue realmente malo por haberte castigado así –

- Si pero eso fue por mi culpa, trate de reivindicarme con él , para que me quitara ese castigo –

- Y ¿funciono? –

- Eh… en parte si y después no –

- ¿eh? – la cara de confusión de Ichiru causo ternura en él

- Veras me perdono, pero después hice algo que molesto a Zero por ende molesto a Kaname y pues volví a ser castigado – Takuma no quería culpar a Zero pero era la verdad

- Todo fue por mi hermano entonces, déjame eso a mí – Ichiru subió corriendo a la habitación de Kaname, tendría que hablar con Zero muy seriamente

Al momento de llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta muy lentamente y busco con la mirada a su hermano mayor en la cama que le correspondía, al no encontrarlo pensó que ya se había levantado pero sus instintos de cazador le decían que Zero está ahí, vio donde se encontraba Kaname y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, allí en la cama de Kaname se encontraba el presidente de la clase nocturna con su hermano abrazándolo, obviamente ambos estaban dormidos, pero la imagen dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con cuidado de no despertarlo entro a la habitación agarro su teléfono celular y tomo varias fotos comprometedoras de esos dos, si hablar civilizadamente con Zero no funcionaba el chantaje lo haría, salió lo más rápido que pudo así como lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, ya hablaría con Zero mas tarde.

Minutos después de que Ichiru hubiera tomado esas fotos se daban las primeras señales de vida, iniciando así lo vivido más arriba de esta página. Ichiru bajo corriendo hacia donde estaba Takuma y lo encontró completamente listo.

-Eh te vas donde Cross – le pregunto Ichiru guardando su celular

-Si, solo espero que esto no dure mucho, me cambie mientras no estabas –

-Si que fuiste rápido –

-Ventaja de ser vampiro – le sonrió – deje algo de desayuno preparado, ya que Mayuri-san no está, es su día libre, pero en cuando Seiren venga ella prepara un mejor desayuno, ya no tarda en bajar, eh yo me voy, deséame suerte –

-Suerte y no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que esto termine –

-Eh gracias nos vemos – y el rubio salió del área de la clase nocturno para encontrarse con Cross

-Si te ayudare – dijo mientras sacaba el celular y veía las fotos recién tomadas, se dirigió al comedor y decidió empezar a desayuna, al momento Rima entraba al comedor seguida de Senri

-Buenos días Kiryu-san – dijeron los menores

-Buenos días Tooya-san, Shiki-kun – ambos se sentaran con él y se sirvieron en una copa sus comprimidos de sangre

-Comida! – se escucho un grito infantil y una bola amarilla se dejo ir sobre Ichiru haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo

-Hanabusa! – apareció Akatsuki quitando de encima del cazador a su primo

-Bua Akatsuki malo no me dejas comer – dijo en modo chibi el rubio

-No soy comida – Ichiru apenas llevaba dos días con esos vampiros y ya había sido atacado dos veces, es que le veían cara de hamburguesa o que

-Buenos día Kiryu-kun y disculpa al tonto de mi primo –

-Yo no soy tonto, Akatsuki malo – Hanabusa se sentó y cruzo los brazos haciendo un puchero

-Buenos días Kain-senpai, Aidou-senpai –

-Buenos días – una chica peli lila entraba en ese momento en el comedor – en un minuto estará la comida – dijo mientras se ponía delantal y empezaba a cocinar

-Buenos día Seiren-san – Ichiru se sentía extraño estar rodeado de vampiros, pero a la vez se sentía cómodo.

Pasado unos minutos mientras Seiren preparaba el resto del desayuno de todos, se tardo un poco puesto que eran muchas las bocas por alimentar, mientras tanto Rima y Shiki hablaban de su próximo trabajo, Hanabusa comía un pedazo de pastel que Seiren le había dado para que se estuviera quieto y tranquilo, además de que no atacara al único humano presente, Akatsuki hablaba con Ichiru acerca de diversos temas. El desayuno estaba listo, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaban personas en el lugar

-¿eh? Y los niños porque no habrán bajado – Ichiru no veía, oía o sentía a los niños

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? – Akatsuki pregunto en voz alta, pasos pequeños se dejaron escuchar y un grito de

-Comida! – y una bolita rosada se lanzo hacia Ichiru, solo que esta vez no lo boto al suelo

-No otra vez – Ichiru se empezaba a cansar de que esos dos lo vieran como el desayuno

-Yachiru! – otra vez Akatsuki salvo al cazador de volverse el desayuno de alguien, alejo a la pequeña de Ichiru y la sentó junto a Hanabusa y le dio un pedazo de pastel

-Gracias cara de limón-san, buenos días a todos – grito la pequeña mientras se sentaba a comer su pedazo de pastel

-Buenos días – los niños entraron y tomaron lugar en la mesa, todos se veían felices

-Buenos días – respondieron los mayores

-Bueno ya solo hace falta Kaname-sama y Kiryu-sama - Akatsuki menciono

-¿Eh? Porque le dices sama a Kiryu – pregunto el despistado de su primo

-Porque lo será en un futuro – ante lo dicho por Kain todos lo veía confundido menos Seiren, Ichiru y Sakura

-Como sea porque se tardaran tanto mi hermano y Kaname-sama –

-Me hablaban – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor Kaname

-Buenos día Kaname-sama – dijeron todos

-Buenos días – respondió él

-Y ¿mi hermano? – Ichiru lo veía de una manera extraña

-Ya no tarda en bajar se quedo arreglándose –

-Oh entiendo – Ichiru tenía una leve sospecha de que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación

-Han visto a Takuma – les pregunto

-Eh se fue para donde Cross – le respondió su cuñado

-Oh ya veo – Kaname se veía preocupado

-¿Sucede algo Kaname-sama? –

-No nada Ichiru, es que ya no debía ir donde Cross – le contesto

-¿Qué? Acaso ¿levantaste su castigo? – pregunto sorprendido Ichiru

-Si, hable con Zero y ambos creemos que ese castigo era realmente extremo, bueno llamare para avisarle que regrese, solo espero que no haya comido nada aun - Kaname se dirigió al teléfono que había en el comedor para llamara a casa de Cross y pedirle a Takuma que regresara, después de una breve explicación a Cross Takuma venía de regreso – bien ya esta – en eso entro

- Nii-san – hablo alegre Ichiru – buenos días –

- Buenos días – Zero se acerco y vio con enfado la silla donde debía sentarse a tomar el desayuno, esta expresión no paso desapercibida ni para su hermano ni para Akatsuki y menos al notar la sonrisa de Kaname, con extremo cuidado se sentó listo a desayunar

-Buenos días Kaname-sama, Zero-kun – la pequeña Sakura se acerco y beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Buenos días pequeña, te levantaste temprano – le dijo Kaname

-Eh si, tenía que guardar mis cosas y todo eso – les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios dirigiéndoles una mirada cómplice a sus amigos

-Oh bien – todos estaba listos para desayuna cuando oyen como la puerta de la entrada es abierta y oyen pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban

- KANAME! – Takuma entro corriendo y estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre Kaname si no fuera porque vio a Zero sentado a la par de Kaname y si se quería salvar de un nuevo castigo tendría que abstenerse de ciertas cosas, se detuvo a tiempo frente a Kaname y con una pequeña reverencia le dijo – arigato por levantarme el castigo – y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa lejos de Kaname, Zero y para su mala fortuna de Ichiru.

Seiren sirvió a cada uno de los presentes su desayuno y se sentó con ellos dispuesta a disfrutar de su desayuno, antes de enterarse de que habían hecho esos niños porque si era algo seguro es que no habían estado en la academia por un buen rato, ya hablaría con Nelliel, dispuesta a averiguar toda la verdad.

**Esta historia Continuara…**

* * *

**Linne dice:** Y aquí termina un nuevo capítulo de esta vampiro aventura… les dejo un capi algo largo puesto que no me verán por un tiempo o eso creo… me voy de vacaciones fuera de la capital de mi país y pues no tendré acceso a internet durante este tiempo… pensaba llevarme la compu pero no puedo puesto que cuando regreso, regreso directamente a mi trabajo y a mi casa regreso en la noche y me da miedito andar con la lap… además de que verán creo que me desguince la mano derecha y no puedo usarla muy bien, todo este capi fue escrito con la mano izquierda y un poco la derecha perno no la pude usar mucho… imagínense lo tedioso que es escribir así…y si no fuera poco me lap está loca he tenido muchos problemas con ella y creo que la debo de llevar al técnico así que no sé cuando pueda regresar espero que no tarde mucho y no perder nada de lo que tengo aquí si no me muero… en fin espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún rr… sé que no he contestado los rr anteriores pero tratare de contestarlos a partir de mañana jeje…y lamento el intento de lemon algún día mejorare… eso espero… en fin nos leemos…

_**Linne dice: Kisu… Sayonara**_


	11. Chapter 11

Linne dice:… Volví! Y Lamento mucho el volver hasta ahorita y sobre todo con este capítulo tan pobre… espero sepan disculparme… sin más a leer…

* * *

Los Vampiros Niñeros Capitulo 11

Después del desayuno todos decidieron que el almuerzo lo harían en un estilo picnic en uno de los jardines del dormitorio nocturno. Mientras llegaba la hora cada quien decidió realizar sus pendientes. Los niños subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para así poder jugar con todos sus juguetes nuevos.

Seiren junto a Rima y Senri decidieron empezar con los preparativos del picnic para que todo saliera perfecto, Hanabusa subió a su cuarto para poder comer los dulces que su primo favorito le compro y Akatsuki subió con él para asegurarse así que no se los comiera todos de una vez. Kaname arrastro a Zero a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejando así solamente a Takuma e Ichiru por su cuenta-.

- Etto… Takuma-sempai no viste que se hizo mi hermano, necesito hablar con él –

- Nop… solo vi que desapareció junto con Kaname porque cuando quise hablar con él, ya no estaban –

- Mmm… me pregunto donde se habrán metido – claro el menor de los gemelos tenía una vaga idea de donde podía estar metido su hermano mayor y haciendo que

- Mejor dejémoslos en paz no quiero tener que ver cómo me zafo de otro castigo je, Ichiru-kun quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta por ahí? – Takuma quería estar a solas con el cazador y el hecho de que Zero haya desaparecido le favorecía bastante más tarde se aseguraría de agradecerle a Kaname pero de una manera no perjudicial para él, ser castigado por tu mejor amigo no era bonito

- Si claro – Ichiru se sonrojo y así ambos salieron a dar una vuelta.

Iban caminando y platicando acerca de diversos temas evitando siempre el tema del vestidor, aunque ambos se morían por poner en claro ese incidente, al llegar a un hermoso jardín con una fuente en el centro ambos se sentaron el pasto quedando detrás de la fuente, quedando así escondidos a la vista de los demás.

Takuma decidió que ya era momento de aclarar lo sucedido en el vestidor y así tal vez poder continuar con ello, si las intenciones del rubio eran totalmente pervertidas, pero no solo era eso, Takuma quería tener una relación seria con el menor de los gemelos y se había propuesto decírselo.

- Ichiru – llamo el rubio al menor

- Mmm… - el menor volteo a verlo

- Yo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo de ayer – ante las palabra de Takuma, Ichiru solo se sonrojo al recordar todo lo sucedido ese día

- ¿Eh?... – Ichiru estaba totalmente sonrojado y volteo hacia otro lado

- No quiero que pienses que fue un juego – Takuma no podía dejar de ver a Ichiru – tu me gustas – ante esto Ichiru volteo a verlo totalmente sorprendido – y pues me gustaría que mmm… pues bueno tu sabes…. Tu y yo… etto… bueno que – Takuma al ver a Ichiru a los ojos y viendo en ellos anhelo se quedo sin palabras no sabía cómo seguir con su monologo – "buen momento para quedarte si palabras Ichijo" – pensó Takuma

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – sin embargo fue el pequeño Ichiru el que lo saco del problema

- ¿Eh? – era el momento de Takuma de estar sorprendido, al ver a Ichiru , lo que vio le gusto; Ichiru estaba sonrojado con los ojos cerrado y el labio le temblaba – si eso es exactamente lo que quería decir – le respondió al fin Takuma sonriéndole – Dime Ichiru-kun ¿quieres salir conmigo? – esperaba la respuesta

- Sí, claro Takuma-senpai – aun sonrojado volteo a verlo y le sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa según la opinión de Takuma y fue el momento de Takuma de sonrojarse

- Muy bien, quedamos entonces, te parece que salgamos mmm…. Pasado mañana y de paso no le digamos a tu hermano – Takuma estaba feliz porque Ichiru aceptara salir con él y por ello quería disfrutarlo y no quería morir antes de que fuera posible que su salida se llevara a cabo

- Me parece bien, las dos cosas, aunque no me gusta ocultarle nada a Zero ni-san –

- Te prometo que más adelante le diremos a Zero-sama pero por el momento me parece más seguro no decirle nada – Takuma le sonrió e Ichiru le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y así se quedaron los dos sentados frente a esa fuente hablando de todo un poco, cualquier cosa estaba bien para ellos lo que importaba es que los dos estuvieran juntos, disfrutarían de ese momento que Kaname les había regalado. Takuma decidió dejar sus planes pervertidos para depuse primero enamoraría a ese lindo cazador ya después disfrutaría de su cuerpo, de ese bello cuerpo que lo traía loco desde hace bastante tiempo.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de la Luna podemos encontrar a dos vampiros muy ocupados.

- Te digo que no – dijo uno de estos

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora – le respondió el otro

- No me importa no lo harás y punto final –

- Bua Akatsuki malo yo quiero comerme mis dulces ahorita – Hanabusa le hacía puchero a su primo con tal de que le devolviera sus dulces

- No, después no te comerás lo que hagan de almuerzo y ya sabes cómo se pone Rima cuando no te comes su comida – un escalofrío subió por la espina dorsal de ambos vampiros y el rubio palideció más de lo normal

- Ok. No comeré más dulces – Akatsuki gano la contienda – pero estoy aburrido que podemos hacer mientras llega la hora del picnic –

- Bueno podríamos hacer muchas cosas – el pelinaranja le sonrió pícaramente a su pequeño primo y le guiño un ojo, Hanabusa se puso totalmente rojo y escondió la mirada de su primo.

Hace unos años se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Akatsuki no era normal quería a Akatsuki era cierto bueno mas de que lo quería lo amaba, si se había enamorado de su primo, siendo un vampiro sabía muy bien que las relaciones entre hombres era posible y que fueran primos no era un problema, es mas apostaba todos sus dulces mas sus tesoros a que si sus padres se enteraran de que estaba enamorado de Akatsuki se pondrían hasta felices y se las arreglarían para iniciar los trámites del matrimonio. Entonces se han de preguntar qué es lo que detenía al gran Aidou Hanabusa de estar con su amado primo, bueno eso era simple, tenia nombre y apellido y era Souen Ruka, si para nadie era un misterio que Akatsuki estaba enamorado de Ruka.

Akatsuki rio del sonrojo de su primo, se veía tan lindo así que moría por poderlo abrazar y poderle robar un beso, se lamentaba de lo sucedido el día anterior en el centro comercial pues le había costado tomar valor necesario y decirle lo que sentía, y para que el tonto de su primo no lo hubiera escuchado. Bueno estaba de buen humor bien podría decírselo nuevamente el día de hoy. Lo intentaría una vez más.

Respiro profundo y lentamente se acerco a la cama donde Hanabusa se encontraba sentado, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura tomo su mentón e hizo que el rubio le viera a los ojos, esta vez se aseguraría que lo escuchara y no decirlo todo en vano nuevamente.

- Hanabusa – le llamo al pequeño este le vio a los ojos totalmente sonrojado

- Akatsuki – el rubio estaba sonrojado y su corazoncito latía muy rápidamente

- Escucha bien porque no quiere que pase lo de ayer –

- Eh ¿Qué cosa? –

- Tu solo escucha y no digas nada hasta que yo haya terminado – el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza – muy bien aquí voy – respiración profunda – Hanabusa nos conocemos de toda la vida ¿verdad? –

- Si –

- Bien pues quiero decirte que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eres el único por el cual mi corazón palpita, eres a quien yo mas quiero, quiero cuidarte toda la vida tal y como lo he venido haciendo desde siempre, quiero estar contigo en cada momento y eso es porque yo… yo… - Kain empezó a tartamudear, Aido solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y brillando de emoción y lagrimas contenidas, al verlo así Kain tuvo el valor que le hacía falta – yo te amo Hanabusa y me gustaría saber si ¿quieres ser mi novio? - Akatsuki había terminado su discurso y ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de la persona a quien amaba

- Akatsuki – Hanabusa se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir siempre creyó que Akatsuki estaba enamorado de Ruka - pero y Ruka –

- ¿Eh? Ruka que tiene que ver aquí –

- Tú estabas enamorado de Ruka –

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, para mi Ruka es como esa pequeña hermana que no tuve* -

- Entonces… -

- Yo siempre te he amado a ti – Akatsuki poco a poco iba perdiendo la confianza en sí mismo y si su primo le decía que no

- Akatsuki! – Hanabusa se lanzo encima de su primo.

Ambos vampiros cayeron al piso gracias a la impulsividad del más pequeño, Hanabusa se abrazaba al cuello de su primo mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Akatsuki feliz por la respuesta abrazaba a su primito de la cintura mientras se acercaba todo lo que pudiera.

- Tomo esto como un sí – afirmo Akatsuki más que preguntar mientras hacia que se sentaran ambos en el piso

- Si y todos los sí que quieras – grito Hanabusa

- Yo por el momento me conformo con un sí y con esto – le respondió Akatsuki antes de besarlo.

El beso inicio suave reconociéndose mutuamente por primera vez, el mayor abrazaba por la cintura al menor mientras este enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli naranja, Kain pidió permiso con la lengua el poder entrar permiso que le fue concedido inmediatamente, Aidou estaba totalmente sonrojado había soñado muchas veces con este beso pero ninguno de sus sueños se podía comparar con la realidad.

Akatsuki se sentía realmente feliz tanto miedo para nada su primo le correspondía y por fin podía saborear esa boca que lo traía loco, siempre se imagino que el sabor de los labios de Hanabusa serian dulces y no se equivoco, La boca de su primo era la mejor de las delicias.

.Poco a poco recostó a Hanabusa en el piso y con cuidado de no aplastarlo se coloco encima de él, las manos de Akatsuki empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de su primo mientras el beso no paraba, cuando hubo necesidad de respirar el mayor se separo levemente del rubio y se dirigió a su cuello le daba pequeños besos y pequeñas lamidas, Aido se mordía la lengua para que ninguno de los sonidos que morían por salir de su boca, salieran. Akatsuki empezó a quitarle la camisa a su primo mientras repartía besos por su cuello su pecho y poco a poco se acercaba a los pezones, un bulto empezaba a crecer dentro de su pantalón siempre deseo tener así a su primo, siempre deseo hacerlo suyo y ahorita nada podía evitar que lo hiciera suyo.

Empezó a desabrochar tanto su pantalón como el de su primo, Akatsuki regreso a atacar la boca del menor mientras su mano viajaba hacia la parte baja de Hanabusa bajaba por el pecho y fue ahí cuando un gemido salió de la boca de su adorado rubio, casi saltaba de la emoción cuando…

- CARA DE LIMON – un tremendo grito se escucho cerca de su habitación para ser más específicos del otro lado del pasillo – CARA DE LIMON, HANA-CHAN voy a entrar – como pudieron ambos chicos se separaron Hanabusa a velocidad vampírica se coloco de nuevo la camisa y se alejo lo más posible de su primo, Akatsuki por su lado se paro y empezó a tranquilizarse y a rogar porque el bulto de su pantalón no fuera muy notorio

- Yachiru – fue lo único que dijo Kain lamentándose por la interrupción de la pequeña

- Cara de limón, Hana-chan estoy aburrida – dijo la pequeña mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama a saltar

- y que no tienes juguetes nuevos para divertirte – Kain quería que dejara de saltar sobre su cama – ve a jugar con Sakura –

- Eh… es que yo también estoy aburrida – la pelinegra apareció detrás de su amiga – y hay algo que me dice que no debería de molestar en este momento a Kaname-sama por eso venimos a ver si ustedes quieren jugar con nosotras – ojos de perrito abandonado

- Oh está bien vamos a jugar con ustedes – Kain era débil

- Si…. Wiiii…. Vamos a jugar con Cara de limón – Yachiru seguía saltando en la cama de Kain

- Sakura podrías – le pidió Kain

- Claro Akatsuki-san, venga vamos Yachi-chan vamos por los demás, los esperamos en el patio – las dos niñas salieron en busca de los demás niños

- Etto… yo me voy con ellas – Hanabusa salió corriendo detrás de las niñas

- Cobarde – murmuro Kain – como sea más tarde será no por gusto compartimos habitación – Kain después de darse una rápida ducha fría fue hacia donde estaban todos.

En el jardín estaban todos los niños además de Hanabusa, Takuma e Ichiru, los cuales después de estar un rato hablando habían decidido regresar y se habían encontrado a los niños y estos los invitaron a jugar con ellos.

- Yo pensé que ya estarían jugando – les dijo Kain

- Nah te estábamos esperando cara de limón – le dijo Yachiru mientras se colgaba de él

- Gracias – en ese momento salieron también Senri, Rima Seiren y Hiroshi

- Nee Rima-san, Senri-kun Hiroshi-sama y Seiren one-san quieren jugar – les pregunto Sakura

- claro porque no – les contesto Rima mientras se acercaron a ellos

- Y nosotros ¿podemos jugar? – Kaname iba saliendo en ese momento de la casa y detrás de él salía Zero

- Kaname-sama, Zero-kun siii jueguen con nosotros – grito emocionada Sakura

- Y que vamos a jugar – pregunto Takuma

- Soccer – grito Tetsuya mientras pateaba su balón y se lo pasaba a Takuma

- Yo no sé jugar eso – dijo algo apenado Ichiru

- Tú no te preocupes Ichi-clon solo patea la pelota y ya – respondió Yachiru mientras pateaba fuertemente el balo y casi le daba en la cara a Ichiru si no fuera por Takuma el cual se interpuso entre Ichiru y el balón

- Gracias Takuma – murmuro Kiryu

- No hay de que Ichiru – respondió este

- Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no es solo patear la pelota, el soccer es un deporte… - empezó a decir Tetsuya

- Es un deporte que bla bla bla – Takeshi comento – como sea vamos a jugar o que- si había algo que le gustaba a Tetsuya era el soccer

- Ok – dijo Nelliel – vamos como siempre –

- Si no veo por qué no – todos miraron a Tetsuya – niños contra niñas solo que los mayores se les agregan a cada equipo –

- Eso no sería justo ustedes seria mas – reclamo Nelliel

- Yo paso – dijo Zero mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol

- Nee Zero-kun no seas aburrido –

- Déjenlo necesita descansar – comento Kaname ante lo dicho Zero se sonrojo al igual que Ichiru al entender el porqué Zero necesitaba descansa Takuma solo sonrió – yo también paso mejor déjenme y los apoyo desde aquí – Kaname se sentó junto a Zero nadie dijo nada después de todo era Kaname-sama

- Ahí si no dicen nada ¿verdad? – nadie le prestó atención

- Eso nos deja a Yachiru, Nelliel, Rima-san, a Seiren one-san y a mi 5 en total contra

Tetsuya, Takeshi, Tomoko, Hanabusa-san, Akatsuki-san, Ichi-clon, Senri-kun, Takuma-san y Hiroshi-sama lo que suman 9 no es justo –

- Bien que te parece escoge a dos de nuestro equipo y listo seriamos 7 contra siete –

Sakura vio a Tetsuya y luego a los demás

- Bien acepto – le dijo sonriendo – escojo a Hanabusa y a Ichiru – ella solo sonreía

- Bien – dijo Tetsuya, los dos mencionado se dirigieron con las chicas

Los equipos se reunieron en círculos algo separados uno de otro, cada uno elegía sus estrategias y lo que harían para ganar.

- Muy bien – les hablo Sakura – haremos lo de siempre Nelliel tú la portería –

- Si claro –

- Yachiru tu iras conmigo en la parte de adelante –

- Claro Saku-chan –

- Y ahora vamos con ustedes Seiren y Rima irán en la defensa y Ichi-clon y Hana.-chan ustedes dos cubrirán a dos jugadores en especifico – Sakura sonreía complacida

- ¿Eh? – los dos chicos estaba confundidos

- Si Ichi-clon te encargaras de Takuma y Hana-chan tú te encargaras de Akatsuki y luego como dijo Yachiru solo pateen la pelota y tratemos de anotar – Sakura estaba feliz nunca había entendido mucho del soccer pero sabía algo de crear estrategias y de utilizar los elementos a tu favor y esos dos eran sus peones para detener el ataque de dos del equipo contrario – hagan lo que sea necesario para detenerlos incluso si le tienen que hacer ojitos o lanzar besito no dejen que tengan el balón – ambos chicos se sonrojaron pero asintieron – muy bien A GANAR –

Por otro lado estaban todos los chicos reunidos.

- Sakura y las demás nunca ha entendido mucho de soccer, lo único que saben es que tienen que detener los balones y en eso Nelliel es buena por otro lado Yachiru es muy impulsiva y patea duro pero Sakura sabe cómo utilizarla y bueno Sakura es Sakura, y no se con que salga ahora pero créanme cuando les digo que tiene algo en mente – Takeshi conocía a la perfección a su prima – nuestras posiciones serán Yo iré a la portería, Tetsuya en ataque, Tomoko en defensa al igual que Hiroshi-sama Akatsuki-san y Takuma-San ayudaran a Tetsuya en el ataque y Senri tu serás defensa ¿entendido? –

- Si – contestaron todos

- Muy bien A GANAR –

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

* No se ustedes pero yo no me acuerdo de que Akatsuki tuviera hermanas o no por ello para beneficio de mi fic Akatsuki no tiene hermanas.

Muy bien aquí les traigo súper retrasada este capítulo que yo sé no es el mejor pero es lo que les traigo por el momento… me da mucha vergüenza pero en serio lo siento tanto… pero la Universidad y el trabajo me absorbieron un poco además de que no se si se acuerdan pero les comente que no podía mover la mano… se q no les interesa y q no es excusa pero me la tuvieron q inmovilizar por un poco más de un mes… primero la izquierda y luego como por 15 días la derecha… luego me quede sin internet… después murió mi laptop con todo… y por último la inspiración se fue de vacaciones pero aquí está este capítulo y espero les guste… ya saben cualquier cosa en un rr…

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Se les quiere desde Guatemala

Kisu…. Sayonara

Linne se despide


	12. Chapter 12

**Linne dice:** Hola de nuevo acá dejándoles el capítulo de hoy.

**Disclaimer:** Ni VK ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo de Hino-sensei pero ¬¬… algún día dominare el mundo y este anime será yaoi *o*

**Linne responde:** Disculpen que responda acá pero me quede sin internet y en el ciber no me daba tiempo a responder como debe de ser así que aquí les respondo y les agradezco n.n… Gracias a: **mari-chanCullen** (aquí tienes algo de lo que los niños hicieron y sobre lo de los personajes de Gravitation si saldrán pero más adelante) **Yami224 **(gracias por leer y comentar *0* en serio no pudiste dejar de leer… creo que ahora me siento realizada gracias) **caramelitobakugan92 **(Gracias *0* ¿mi fan numero uno? Para empezar ¡Tengo un fan! Jeje gracias y perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el capitulo) **00 (**gracias y mil gracias por leer y comentar, gracias a los comentarios de todas es que el fic es como es gracias) _**Erza**_(siii *0* son muy sexys ambos… gracias por leer y comentar y aquí está la continuación) **FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaelis** (Gracias por leer y comentar ^/^ en ambos fic aquí L.V.N y E.F aquí está la continuación y acerca de tu pregunta soy de Guatemala, Guatemala gracias linda por comentar) y así les agradezco no solo a aquellas que comentan (a las cuales amo con todo mi corazón) si no también a las que solo leen (también las amo chicas) yo también soy lectora y se lo difícil que llega a ser a veces comentar por eso mismo gracias a aquellas que me leen, me agregan ya sea a autores favorito o historias favoritas gracias mil gracias ahora si a leer…

**Los Vampiros Niñeros **

**Capitulo 12**

El partido que habían jugado hace dos días, había sido interesante desde el punto de vista de Zero y Kaname, se notaba que el equipo de las chicas mas Hanabusa e Ichiru no sabían casi nada de soccer mientras que los chicos sí, pero aun así las chicas mas Hanabusa e Ichiru habían ganado con gran diferencia, como pudieron notar Nelliel era buena deteniendo los intentos de goles pero lo que les sorprendió era lo verdaderamente fácil que se les hacía a Hanabusa e Ichiru detener los ataques de Akatsuki y Takuma y robarles el balón.

Zero no había prestado mucha atención puesto que se sentía algo cansado y la maldita mano de Kaname no se estaba quieta sobre su pierna. Kaname aprovechando que nadie los observaba se había entretenido provocando a Zero, pero aun así había visto como Ichiru y Hanabusa todos sonrojados distraían a Takuma y a Akatsuki, solo se alegraba por su mejor amigo que Zero no viera la interacción que tenia con Ichiru durante el partido.

El almuerzo que le siguió al partido fue de lo más tranquilo, y después cada uno se distrajo en un quehacer diferente, los niños se habían puesto a jugar a los video juegos y unos mayores los acompañaban, aunque a Kaname le hubiera encantado seguir provocando a Zero habían papeles que requerían de su atención y así junto a Takuma se habían disculpado y se habían encerrado en el despacho.

Esa noche Zero decidió que necesitaba hablar con su hermano y por ello dormiría con él, pero para evitar que el rubio pervertido se quisiera aprovechar de su ausencia en el cuarto de Kaname, dejo a Sakura con Kaname para que ella durmiera ahí. Kaname estaba claramente decepcionado pero entendía que Zero necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas con Ichiru solo esperaba por el bien de todos en el dormitorio que Ichiru no dijera nada que provocara a Zero.

Y así entre juego de los niños y de los no tan niños pasaron dos días, y era fecha de la primera cita de Takuma e Ichiru, ambos se sentían nerviosos, sobre todo porque no sabían que decirle a Zero puesto que al parecer sospechaba algo porque no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Takuma se acerco a Kaname para así poder hablar con el de su cita, necesitaba pedirle ayuda para distraer a Zero y así poder salir de la academia.

- Kaname – Takuma se sentó frente a él – necesito tu ayuda –

- ¿Que sucede Takuma? – pregunto el siempre tranquilo líder de los vampiros

- Mira lo que pasa es que hace dos días le pedí a Ichiru que saliera conmigo y pues el acepto y pues quedamos que hoy salíamos y pues quiero llevarlo a la ciudad y luego llevarlo a cenar y pues para eso necesitamos salir de aquí y pues para eso necesito que Zero-sama no se dé cuenta y pues para eso necesito de tu ayuda – Takuma termino de decir algo nervioso

- Pues lamento no poder ayudarte pero no quiero tener problemas con Zero –

- Pero Kaname soy tu mejor amigo – Takuma pone ojos de perrito

- Sabes eso no funciona conmigo –

- Pero en serio Kaname yo quiero salir con Ichiru y si Zero-sama se entera me mata – con un lindo puchero trataría de convencer a su mejor amigo

- Yo no puedo distraerlo lo suficiente como para que no se dé cuenta de que su hermano menor y tu no están aquí – Takuma parecía triste y por ello Kaname decidió ayudarlo una vez más – pero lo que sí puedo hacer es convencerlo de que los niños necesitan salir de aquí un rato, llévalos a ellos y también a Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima y Senri y le diremos a Zero que irán a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, Seiren ira con ustedes también y ella se encargara de que nada se salga de control con los niños, tu lo dejas con los demás y te llevas a Ichiru a donde quiera que lo quieras llevar, pero – oh Takuma sabía que algo así vendría – no pueden regresar muy tarde y sobre todo cualquier cosa que suceda correrá por tu cuenta –

- Ok entendido Kaname y muchas gracias, iré a arreglar todo – Takuma salió de ahí con una enorme sonrisa, mas grande que lo normal.

- Oh quien me manda a tener mejores amigos, tendré que sacrificarme y quedarme aquí solito con Zero todo por el bien de mi mejor amigo y de mi cuñado o bueno casi cuñado – Kaname termino de revisar unos papeles que le quedaba.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí:

- Señorita se lo repito nuevamente, sus amigos esto fue lo que dejaron pagado y por desgracia no tenemos otro dormitorio – un señor de unos 50 años repetía cansadamente lo que venía repitiendo desde hace 4 días

- No puede ser debe de haber otro – repetía cansadamente una chica ¿castaña? Y ¿morena? O eso se suponía que era.

En la posada "El gato negro" habían dos adolescentes con el pelo teñido de un raro color verde fosforescente y de piel de un extraño color celeste, ambas vestían unos pants más viejos que la misma Ruka y sobre todo de unas tres tallas mas grande, si se preguntan que sucedió tendremos que regresar a lo sucedido hace tres días cuando despertaron por primera vez en esa posada de mala muerte.

Flash Back

Después de que sus amigos las habían dejado ahí abandonadas, todo gracias a un injusto castigo de parte de su amado Kaname-sama , aunque la verdad era culpa de esos mocosos de cuarta, ya verían esos mocosos que con Souen Ruka y Cross Yuuki nadie se metía, pero mientras tanto ahí se encontraba ellas llorando sus desgracias; primeramente la posada era horrible, el lugar apestaba, un gato negro era la mascota del lugar, todo el lugar gritaba "mala suerte", les dieron la habitación "13" y para colmo para llegar a su habitación tenían que pasar debajo de unas escaleras, y si no fuera poco en cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto con un fuerte portazo cayó al suelo un espejo que estaba colgado en su cuarto.

Dormían lo mejor que podían dormir en esas circunstancias, pero lo peor vino el día siguiente cuando para el colmo ambas se levantaron del lado izquierdo de sus camas y el primer pie que pusieron en el suelo fue: si, el izquierdo.

Antes de que ellas despertaran por la entrada de la posada se deslizaban seis pequeñas sombras, con los cabellos de colores extraños, una cabeza pelinegra con mechas violetas, seguida de una cabeza peli azul, luego una peli rosada, una peliverde le siguió y al final dos pequeñas cabezas de diferentes tonos de rubio; un rubio rojizo y un rubio platinado.

Estas seis sombras se acercaron hasta la recepción de la posada y ahí encontraron a un señor de 50 años muy gordo al parecer de los niños.

- Buenos días señor – una linda voz se dejo escuchar

- Buenas pequeña, ¿Qué se te ofrece, acaso estas perdida? – pregunto el señor al ver a los niños

- No señor, bueno no del todo, yo no estoy perdida los que están perdidos son mis tíos, ayer unos amigos los vinieron a dejar aquí o eso creemos y hoy nosotros los queremos visitar – todos los niños asintieron – podría decirnos usted si ellos están aquí y si es así en que cuarto están – el señor los vio a cada uno de ellos

- Lo siento pequeña pero yo no puedo dar información de mis huéspedes –

- Pero – ojitos de perrito – nosotros realmente queremos ver a nuestros tíos – los ojos de la pequeña se aguaron un poquito y esto ablando al señor

-Oh está bien, ya que déjame ver – el señor se acerco un cuaderno y empezó a revisar – veamos dime como se llaman ellos, es que ayer vinieron muchos a rentar una habitación, no se creo que es por la feria o los conciertos que van a ver pero estamos full y ayer vinieron muchos –

- ¿Eh?... etto… Ellos se llaman… -

- Tatami Souen y Nanami Cruz – Tetsuya salió al rescate de Sakura

- Eh… veamos Souen y Cruz… eh aquí habitación 13 Souen Ruka y Yuuki Cross… no ellos no son lo siento... Souen,.. Veamos no lo siento no hay ningún Souen Tatami y Cruz Nanami…- todos los niños tenían un brillo en la mirada

- Oh ya veo, entonces no vinieron acá, siempre gracias señor – los niños salieron de la recepción y a velocidad vampírica llegaron a la habitación número 13.

- Muy bien Yachiru que en ningún momento se sienta nuestra presencia y que no quede rastro – la pequeña de cabellos rosados solo asintió – muy bien Tetsuya tu turno –

- con permiso señoritas – dijo mientras con gracia traspasaba la puerta como si esta no existiera, al momento escucharon como los seguros eran quitados y veían como la puerta era abierta

- Muy bien Takeshi y Nelliel ustedes se encargan de los tintes que por algo son los inteligentes acá, Yachiru, tú y Tomoko se encargaran de que la ropa de esas dos desaparezca y no la encuentren, Y Tetsuya y yo nos encargaremos del resto y de que ellas dos no despierten, rápido, rápido –

Y así fue como Nelliel y Takeshi se dirigieron al baño, Yachiru y Tomoko agarraban la ropa de las chicas y la sacaban de ahí y Sakura y Tetsuya hacían de las suyas en la habitación, minutos después decidiendo que ya todo estaba listo, salieron corriendo de ahí, claro que antes dejaron todo cerrado como lo encontraron a un principio y después regresaron a la academia Cross.

Una hora después ambas chicas se levantaban con el pie izquierdo ,la primera en entrar al baño para asearse fue Yuuki, uso de su shampoo favorito fresa-kiwi, el jabón que les daba la posada y luego salió del baño, al momento Ruka entro al baño a bañarse y prepararse y así poder empezar a planear su venganza o su plan de conquista, estaba terminando de quitarse el jabón y el shampoo cuando oyó el grito, recordando la amenaza de Kaname-sama acerca de si le pasaba algo a su hermana salió corriendo hacia donde estaba esta y lo que vio la dejo totalmente muda…

- ¿Yuuki? ¿Qué te sucedió? – frente a Ruka se encontraba una versión muy extraña de Yuuki Cross, esta estaba coloreada de un extraño color celeste y su cabello era ¿verde? Además seguía en ropa interior

- ¡Ruka! Nuestra ropa… nuestra ropa… ¡no está! – Yuuki estaba histérica al no encontrar nada más que unos feos pants de color naranja chillante

- ¿Cómo? Pero no me refiero a eso sino… - la chica rubia ceniza no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la ¿castaña? la interrumpió al darse la vuelta y exclamar:

- ¡Ruka! ¿Qué te sucedió? – Ruka se asusto al ver como Yukki la miraba – eres azul – eso basto para que Ruka se viera las manos y efectivamente era azul, con miedo agarro un mechón de su bello cabello rubio y lo que vio casi la mata del susto su bello cabello era de un horroroso color verde – pareces un pitufo al que le cayó un moco encima – Yuuki estaba riendo, ya se le había pasado un poco su histerismo gracias a la visión de la noble

- Yo que tu no me reiría hasta a verte a ti misma – dijo algo molesta la noble vampira y así fue como Yuuki vio que efectivamente ella estaba igual que su compañera

- ¿Que fue lo que nos sucedió? – Yuuki se quería morir ahora ella era una extraña versión de un pitufo, ambas se veían y salieron corriendo hacia al baño a tratarse de quitar esos colores de encima, mas fue en vano porque no había manera de que los colores se fueran, corriendo regresaron al dormitorio y se pusieron la única ropa que había allí, esos feos pants, pero al ponérselos junto con unas camisetas purpuras y sudaderas del mismo naranja chillante, todo el cuerpo empezó a picarles demasiado, se quitaron nuevamente la ropa y al verla vieron brillos en ella , la sacudieron y polvos pica-pica cayeron de ella, nuevamente se pusieron la ropa y salieron corriendo a la recepción de la posada, siendo la burla de todos los que se encontraban en el camino y de los que no, porque mientras caminaban apresuradas a la recepción varias fotos fueron tomadas.

Y desde entonces no se podían quitar el color de encima por más que trataran y descubrieron que la por toda la habitación o había polvos pica-pica o había alguna clase de insectos los cuales por más que limpiaran las criadas siempre al empezar cada día aparecían y a veces más de diferentes clases. Por ello pedían cambio de habitación pero resultaba que no había otra, trataron de llamar a la academia pero les contestaba, ni siquiera los celulares contestaban, y pensar que todavía les faltaban tres días ahí.

De regreso en la academia Zero se encontraba como cosa rara discutiendo con Kaname frente a ellos Takuma, Ichiru, Akatsuki y Seiren.

- No entiendo porque no podemos ir todos – repita por enésima vez Zero, le acababan de informar de la salida de los demás a la ciudad

- Yo no puedo ir, aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer acá, además de que necesito de tu ayuda –

- Bien puedes arreglártelas solo, yo no me quedo, no dejare que Ichiru este solo rodeado de tus chupasangres, además alguien maduro debe de ir, dijo viendo hacia la ventana donde se veían a los niños jugar en el jardín junto a Hanabusa y Senri que parecía solamente otros dos niños

- Por eso mismo es que van Seiren, Ichiru, Takuma y Akatsuki – le contesto Kaname

- Pues podre confiar en Seiren y Kain pero los demás… - Zero dejo la idea a medias

-¡ Oye! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Takuma e Ichiru

- Vamos Zero realmente necesito ayuda con estos asuntos – Kaname veía a Zero con ilusión, no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas en los últimos días

- Ya he dicho que no – fue la respuesta tajante que di Zero – yo me voy con ellos –

- Bueno Zero nii-san si así lo quieres vente con nosotros – Takuma volteo a ver a Ichiru realmente sorprendido, acaso no iban a salir juntos – pero como Kaname-sama necesita ayuda y tu ya eres lo suficiente maduro como para acompañarnos, Takuma no tiene porque ir, él se puede quedar con Kaname aquí en la academia, ellos dos solos, sin que nadie los vea y nadie los interrumpa – termino de decir guiñándole un ojo a Takuma, Kaname sonrió, Akatsuki rodo los ojos, Seiren permaneció inmóvil y Takuma dio gracias por la astucia del menor de los Kiryu.

Zero volteo a ver a su hermano, agradecido de que él aceptara el que fuera con ellos pero al momento de oír el "pero" de su hermano supo que lo que le seguía no le iba a gustar, y así fue, algo con lo que se puede identificar a Kiryu Zero es maduro, inteligente inclusive frio, pero en los últimos días había descubierto nuevas facetas suyas como que también era posesivo, celoso, bueno de hecho era muy celoso para con su hermano y ahora para con ese arrogante vampiro de sangre pura. Volteo a ver a su hermano y lo supo, supo que había dicho lo que dijo a propósito al parecer su relación secreta con Kaname ya no era secreta. Volteo a ver a Kaname y lo supo también, supo que Kaname ya sabía cuál era su decisión sin ni siquiera haber elegido aun, y por ultimo volteo a ver a Takuma y ahí supo cual era si elección, al ver la sonrisa del rubio ese, supo que ni loco dejaba a SU vampiro con ese rubio.

- Kain tú te encargaras de que ese rubio de allí – dijo señalando a Ichijo – no se acerque mucho a mi hermanito ¿entendido? –

- Si Kiryu-sama – dijo el pelinaranja antes de que todos salieran de allí, dejando solo a Kaname y a Zero

- Entonces debo de creer que has elegido quedarte conmigo – dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba al cazador – me alegra saberlo – Kaname jalo a Zero hacia él y se recargo en la mesa de su escritorio, mientras abrazaba a Zero de la cintura

- No te hagas ilusiones – le respondió mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro – es para darle un poco de libertad a Ichiru – le respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrosadas

- Si lo que digas Zero – dijo Kaname mientras tomaba el rostro de Zero y hacia que lo viera directamente a los ojos – lo que digas – repitió mientras se lamia los labios

Sus bocas se encontraron inmediatamente y bebieron de ellos como si la vida se les fuera en ello, llevaban mucho tiempo sin contacto de este tipo entre ellos, primero había sido el papeleo de Kaname, luego que los niños pedían mucha de su atención y por lo mismo no habían tenido tiempo para ellos, ya que por las noches había estado lloviendo y Sakura siempre terminaba en sus camas con ellos.

Entre besos y besos se encaminaron hacia el sofá que había en el despacho de Kaname, las lenguas de ambos se degustaban entren ellos mismos, las manos recorrían su cuerpo, ambos aunque no lo admitieran ni bajo tortura extrañaban esto.

Kaname poco a poco recostaba al peli plateado en el sofá, se separo un momento solo para poder observar a su bello cazador.

- Eres hermoso – le susurro el castaño al oído.

Inmediatamente al sentir como Kaname lo volvía a besar, Zero un poco nervioso intento escapar de tan intimo contacto, si embargo los fuertes brazos de Kaname lo retuvieron bajo su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a deslizarle la playera que usaba ese día, solo dejo de besarle por unos pocos segundo para así poder deshacerse totalmente de esa molesta prenda.

Después de dejar desnudo el torso de su amante, precedió a hacer lo mismo con él, se quito tan rápido como pudo su costosa camisa la cual siguió el mismo rumo que la playera de Zero y termino en el suelo.

Después de despojarlo de su camisa, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, primeramente sus manos recorrieron el hermoso torso de Zero y con sus dedos empezó a pellizcar los pezones de este, dejo de besar a Zero para poco a poco ir bajando a lo largo de su cuello y torso para delicadamente besar cada centímetro de su perfecto abdomen. Los jadeos y gemido de Zero se escuchaban por todo el despacho, las manos de este acariciaban el cabello y la espalda de Kaname mientras Kaname torturaba a base de besos y lamidas el estomago del peli plateado.

Fue subiendo nuevamente mientras regaba besos por toda la piel que tenia a la vista hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de Zero, con maestría empezó a brindarles atención a estos, primero beso uno mientras que sus dedos se dedicaban a pellizcar el otro y su mano se perdía entre las piernas del menor, luego lamia, mordía y volvía a lamer el pezón, este servicio fue brindado a ambos pezones, torturan do así a su uke.

Posteriormente de estimular los botones rosas de su uke, el oji-rojo fue bajando por todo el abdomen para llegar hasta el borde del pantalón de su acompañante. Y lentamente lo fue desabrochando hasta quitarlo por completo y tirarlo hacia algún punto de su despacho, ya más tarde se preocuparía por donde había quedado ahora prefería concentrarse en su amante y en su descubierto y excitado miembro además sus finos y bien torneados muslos.

Después de dedicarle una mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo, Kaname empezó a besar muy lentamente la piel del vientre y los pequeños muslos de Zero haciendo que por esto, el cazador comenzará con sus gemidos de placer.

-Ahh ahh Kaname... ahhhh – los gemidos de Zero se dejaban oír fuerte y claro

El oírlo así, era música para los oídos del líder de los chupasangres. Sin duda le fascinaba escuchar como su uke disfrutaba de sus movimientos y pronunciaba su nombre a la par de cada una de sus caricias, pero más le encantaba saber que era el único que había observado a Zero de esa forma y que, aunque no lo digiera explícitamente, él era el único que podría llevarlo al borde de su locura por el placer que le ofrecía. Además de que el mismo se encargaría de que eso fuera así, no dejaría que nadie más se acercara de esa manera a Su Zero.

Después de un rato de saborear con pequeños besitos cada parte de Zero, Kaname se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los labios de su bello peli-plateado y nuevamente lo beso a la par de que con su mano derecha lo acariciaba lentamente por lo largo de su miembro.

Al sentir que Kaname se había posesionado de su miembro el cazador trató de zafarse de ese contacto, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, el maldito de Kaname empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente una y otra vez, acariciando con ganas su excitado miembro.

-Ahhh Kaname no ahhh no tan rápido que ahhh te puedo manchar….-

-Hazlo Zero, quiero sentirte-

Si el sentir las perturbadoras y gloriosas caricias de Kaname sobre su parte más sensible hacía que el menor se volviera loco de placer, ahora que este le hablara de esa forma hacia que el oji-lila perdiera la poca cordura que aun quedaba en él.

No tardo mucho para que el joven anunciara el orgasmo que tendría gracias las caricias de su amante y que este aumentara sus movimientos; así como sus besos sobre su cuello incitándolo más a que terminara en su mano.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kaname Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-

Después de haber hecho que por completo la esencia de Zero quedara impregnada sobre su mano, Kaname la aparto del semi-erecto miembro, se saco los pantalones y con un movimiento suave levantó las temblorosas piernas del joven debajo de él dejando expuesta su entrada.

Delicadamente empezó a prepararlo para que permitiera el paso de su muy excitado miembro. Primero fue un dedo, al ver como el menor no daba mayor queja al respecto aumento a dos dedos, nuevamente utilizo de su sangre como lubricante haciendo que los ojos de Zero se volvieran rojos como la sangre que estaba utilizando. Al terminar de prepáralo, el mayor le sonrió seductoramente a un apenado y sediento Zero y poco a poco fue entrando en su pequeño, haciéndose pasó entre las ardientes entrañas y su muy estrecho cuerpo.

-Ahhhh ahhh Kaname ahhh ahhh ¡Duele!-

Sin embargo no fue suficiente la preparación que el mayor le otorgo, el dolor dentro del cuerpo de Zero se hizo presente tanto que de sus ojos comenzó a derramar lagrimas y su espalda a arquearse. Al ver esto de inmediato el vampiro se acerco hacia las mejillas de su pequeño y con mucha delicadeza empezó a borrar con sus besos las pequeñas gotas, al tiempo que acariciaba muy lentamente su espalda para reconfortarlo. Mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras

Después de un rato, Zero se acostumbro al dolor y dejo de llorar, dando pie a que el castaño comenzará con sus movimientos. Al instante el Kaname, entendió el mensaje y con suavidad se recargó en frente del cuerpo de Zero quedando justamente a la altura de sus bellos ojos lilas que todavía tenían algunas lagrimas a causa del dolor recién pasado, y como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil del mundo, inicio a embestirlo lentamente, poco a poco, sintiendo como los finos brazos de su niño se aferraban a su espalda y sus piernas a su cadera para que pudiera pasar fácilmente por su entrada.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, el tener a su niño de esa manera y no besarlo era imperdonable; Sin querer evitarlo, una y otra vez el castaño le regalo besos por todo su rostro, frente y mejillas, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus penetraciones.

-ahh ahhh Kaname más lento ahhh ahhh- Gimió excitado y por inercia Zero, mientras que por el contacto sentido se aferraba más a la espalda de Kaname.

-Lo haré como desees Zero-

Al escuchar esto las penetraciones fueron bajando de ritmo, hasta llegar a un punto donde se hicieron tortuosas para el menor; Sin embargo, al tratar de reclamarle al mayor por esto, se quedo embelesado observando la cara de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños que tenía enfrente de él y del cual nunca había notado de cerca, por estar ocupado odiándolo, las facciones tan varoniles que tenia, las mismas que hacían que con solo mirarlo uno perdiera su cordura en instante, ahora entendía un poco más a los nobles y a las de la clase diurna que adoraban al sangre pura, era perfecto físicamente como todo buen chupasangre, su cabello, su rostro su voz, que oía entrecortadamente en cada gemido y jadeo y sus ojos que eran de un bello rojo carmesí y que por el placer los tenia cerrados y con su seductora sonrisa que volvía loco o loca a todo aquel que se topaba con ella, y ese hombre casi perfecto, si no fuera por su arrogancia, su actitud y sobre todo porque era un chupasangre, ese hombre estaba ahí con él, haciéndole eso a él, Zero no sabía que pensar. Escuchaba su voz que susurraba muy bajito su nombre una y otra vez, como si fuera la única cosa importante en ese mundo.

De inmediato, el corazón de Zero no pudo más y empezó a latir como su vida dependiera de ello, tanto que hizo que los sentidos súper desarrollados del mayor los escucharan y abriera sus ojos y lo mirara detenidamente observando cada expresión que su cazador tenia.

-Zero eres hermoso…- Susurro en su oído Kaname

-Ahhh ¡Kaname deja de decirlo! Ahhhh – Zero deseaba esconderse de esa mirada

Ante esto el castaño sonrió dulcemente y sin bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas se le acerco a su oído y le susurro una y otra vez…-

- Zero eres hermoso, bello, maravilloso el único que me hace sentir así…- Kaname le decía mientras lo embestía.

Escuchando esto rápidamente el menor cerro fuertemente sus ojos sintiendo como la suave y estremecedora voz de su seme resonaba en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Y rápidamente se escondía detrás de sus brazos.

-Zero no hagas eso… mírame – le exigía Kaname

-Ahhh Kaname yo, yo no puedo – Zero no quería que Kaname lo viera así

-Mírame, quiero ver mi imagen reflejada en tus hermosos ojos – Kaname seguía intentando que el cazador lo viera, quería que cuando ambos llegaran al clímax, ambos poder perderse en los ojos del otro

Ante la petición de Kaname, lentamente Zero fue abriendo sus preciosos ojos, dejando ver a Kaname como su imagen se reflejaba en los mismos y como se sonrojaba más al sentir su penetrante mirada.

-Zero realmente eres hermoso… más que nada en este mundo, más de lo que te puedas imaginar – Kaname beso lentamente al cazador

Después de esto el mayor aumentó las embestidas una y otra vez, expresando todo la pasión que sentía por el cazador de cabellos plateados que jadeaba debajo de él. Así lo hizo hasta que su cazador gimió desesperadamente anunciando así que estaba a punto de sufrir su segundo orgasmo de la noche y terminaría dentro de pocos instantes.

-Kaname ahhh ya ahhh ya ahhh…- los gemidos de Zero llenaban la habitación

Zero no pudo terminar de decir su frase cuando sintió como un cálido liquido inundaba dentro de su cuerpo y como este lo obligaba a dejar salir su esencia manchando el abdomen y parte de la camisa de su seme.

A la par que los dos hombres se venían, los labios de cada uno de ellos se fueron juntando desesperadamente con los del otro. Aun así la necesidad de sangre fue tan fuerte que Zero sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al cuello de Kaname y lo mordió, saciando así su sed de sangre, Zero se separo del cuello de Kaname con los labios manchados de sangre, el castaño se acerco a ellos y lamiéndolos inicio un beso con su cazador declarándose así directamente la pasión que cada uno sentía por su compañero y la necesidad de permanecer así simplemente juntos.

Después de la pasión recién vivida era hora de ir a despedir a los demás, podía oír la algarabía que los niños formaban al saber que saldrían ese día. Lentamente se fue levantando de encima de Zero y le dio un leve beso antes de cargarlo y a velocidad vampírica llevarlo a su habitación por una muy necesitada ducha.

Abajo en el salón del dormitorio de la Luna, se pueden observar a todos los vampiros muy sonrojados, al parecer tener súper oído en momentos era realmente malo, acababan de oír todo lo sucedido en el despacho de Kaname-sama y por si no fuera poco olían la sangre de su amado líder, pero ellos no eran quienes para juzgar a su líder, los único ignorantes de lo que había sucedido en el despacho eran los niños, ya que unos gemidos habían sido tan fuertes que los oídos humanos de Ichiru los habían alcanzado escuchar.

- ¡Cara de limón! ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – Yachiru estaba desesperada por salir e ir a dar una vuelta

- Ya casi Yachiru solo esperamos que venga el auto – le respondió Akatsuki. Momentos después Kaname y Zero hicieron aparición, recién duchado se dirigieron hacia el grupo que estaba en el salón

- ¿Y a donde piensan ir? – pregunto Kaname con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Pues en la ciudad hay una feria – le dijo su muy sonriente mejor amigo – y pienso que sería bueno que los niños se divirtieran en este lugar – "además de que es un buen lugar para tener una primera cita" – Takuma le sonrió

- Bien, tengan cuidado – les dijo a los más grandes – cuiden a los más pequeños y ustedes – dijo ahora hacia los más pequeños – pórtense bien por favor, porque depende de esta salida, próximas salidas, no quiero que se repita lo del centro comercial ¿entendido? – todos lo miraron y respondieron

- Si Kaname-sama – aunque algunos tenían una mirada que aseguraba que nada en esta salida saldría del todo bien.

Esta historia continuara….

Linne dice: Lo siento! Enormemente :S pero yo se que mas de alguien me entenderá… bueno todas tenemos una vida fuera de este mundo, todas tenemos una vida detrás de nuestras computadoras, en mi vida hay trabajo, Universidad, familia, amigo y un montón de etcéteras… pero como repito nunca pero nunca dejare abandonado este fic ni el de Educación Familiar, el cual por cierto subiré continuación ya sea mañana o pasado mañana… es q mi familia viene desde México y ps quiero pasar un tiempo con ellos, pero la conti ya está solo debo de pasarle el f7 y ya… espero q alguien me siga leyendo y de veras lo siento….

Ya saben que cualquier cosa en un rr… yo sé que no he respondido pero es que no he tenido tiempo… aun así me hacen feliz con un rr… por cierto ya casi llego a 100 y ps para celebrar el rr 100 tiene premio… me puede pedir un one de la pareja q quieran menos KanamexYuuki o ZeroxYuuki… que yo se los escribiré todo lo que quiera esta persona en el one me lo pone en el rr… hoy si nos vemos pronto… También cualquier error que encuentre solo díganme ¿ok? Kisu… Sayonara…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a mí solo me pertenece la loca idea y los locos vampiritos y su aun más loco tutor…

_Capítulo dedicado a:_ Todas ustedes que me leen a pesar de que soy una escritora (o intento de) inconstante especialmente a: **Pao-chan Tsukiyomi** gracias por el jalón de orejas… **mari-chanCullen** te juro que al leer tus rr me emociono gracias por tu compresión… **caramelitobakugan92** gracias fan numero uno XD… **kiwiset** gracias por tu rr jajaja "es motel no circo" buena idea… **Erza** soy hermana menor y créeme se salirme con la mía por eso se como Ichiru se las puede arreglar con Zero… **Darkuzuryan** ya está cerca el lemon q quieres XD… gracia por su paciencia y a todas las que leen desde la oscuridad gracias por leer a esta loca… en fin a leer…

**Pd:.** Lo del rr 100 sigue en pie... y como ya vi que si me exigen la inspiración viene... pues estoy dispuesta a cumplir n.n...

* * *

Los vampiros niñeros capitulo 13

- Buaaaa – un llanto ensordecedor se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación

- Shh Umiko-chan tranquila, oh por kami-sama en que me metí, pensé que cuidar de un bebe vampiro era fácil, pero no es así, snif, snif – el director se puso a llorar junto a Umiko – que es lo que tiene Umiko-chan Hiroshi – le pregunto al pelinegro que estaba junto a él

- Solo tiene hambre – le contesto mientras en un biberón le daba un poco de sangre – ella no toma las tabletas por obvias razones, así que por eso no aceptaba los biberones que usted le daba –

- Ok. Entendido y apuntado – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Creo que me quedare con usted por un tiempo – una gota caía de la sien del pelinegro

Mientras Hiroshi se encargaba de Umiko-chan y del director, en un auto hacia la feria de la ciudad iba un grupo de vampiros.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto uno de los niños

- No – respondió uno de los adultos

-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto alguien mas

- No – volvieron a contestar

- ¿Siempre hacen esto cuando salen? – les pregunto Ichiru

- ¡Si! – le respondieron todos los niños al unisonó - ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntaron también todos juntos

- No – contestaron esta vez los adultos todos juntos, antes de empezar a reír

En la academia Cross, para ser más exactos en el despacho de Kaname.

- ¡AH! Kuran… ¡ah!... me pediste ayuda… para revisar estos documentos ¡ah! – reclamaba el peli plateado al castaño que no dejaba de acariciarle las piernas mientras lamia su cuello

- Lo sé pero esto es más entretenido – le contesto sin darle tregua al cazador.

- Kuran si… si no… por Kami… si no tienes que revisar estos documentos… Kuran deja de lamerme y déjame hablar – Zero intentaba quitarse de encima al vampiro – si no tenemos que revisar estos documentos vamos a la feria con los demás – Kaname se quito de encima de Kiryu

- Esta bien revisemos estos documentos – dijo mientras iniciaba a hacer esa tediosa tarea

- Ok – Zero respiro aliviado pero a la vez ¿decepcionado? Negó con la cabeza y tomo un documento entre las manos

- Pero esta noche no te escapas – le dijo Kaname mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- 0 –

Mientras tanto los demás ya habían llegado a la feria y ya cada quien se disponía a irse por su cuenta, claro está Takuma e Ichiru se irían solos para poder tener su cita, Kain estaba demasiado ocupa tratando de mantener tranquilo a Hanabusa como para percatarse de que Takuma se llevaba a Ichiru quien supuestamente estaba bajo su vigilancia Senri y Rima salieron corriendo hacia algún lado de la feria y detrás de ellos salieron los niños, Seiren fue detrás de ellos mientras le avisaba a Kain donde estarían.

- Por Kami – dijo Kain cuando se percato de la ausencia del vicepresidente y del joven cazador – perdí a Ichiru –

- Y tú porque quieres a Ichiru – pregunto un celoso rubio –

- Zero-sama me pidió que lo vigilara y ahora está perdido – el joven peli naranja miraba hacia todos lados, había demasiadas personas y no podía rastrear la esencia del cazador ni la del vicepresidente

- Como sea – respondió el rubio sumamente feliz – vamos a la rueda de chicago – grito mientras jalaba a su primo quien al ver tan feliz a su nuevo novio se olvido por completo del menor de los Kiryu

- Bien vamos – dijo mientras seguía a su novio, o que bien se sentía decirle así SU novio

- 0 –

Estaban en un puesto de comida, sentados uno a la par del otro conversando de todo y a la vez de nada. Sentían una paz increíble al estar juntos y al rozarse las manos al tomar una que otra palomita un calor los invadía y una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo.

- Ichiru – llamo el rubio de ojos verdes a su compañero

- Mmm – respondió el más joven

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le susurro

- Si – contesto mientras se sonrojaba

- Sabes Ichiru sobre lo que paso en el vestidor – el joven cazador le interrumpió

- Takuma yo no sé que me paso ese día –

- Te ¿arrepientes? – pregunto nervioso

- Por Dios no – contesto rápidamente – de hecho me gusto bastante – le dijo mientras ocultaba la mirada

- A mi también – contesto Takuma mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ichiru – a mi también – repitió antes de darle un suave beso.

Ichiru no se esperaba ese beso, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba, llevaba deseándolo desde hace mucho. Los labios de Takuma eran suaves y delicados y sus besos eran sumamente deliciosos. Se separaron lentamente disfrutando de ese momento entre ellos y se vieron a los ojos y desearon perderse entre ellos para siempre.

Takuma sonrió levemente y atrajo a Ichiru para un nuevo beso, esta vez un beso demandante y más pasional. La lengua de Takuma exigía entrar en la cavidad de su contrario e Ichiru ni lento ni perezoso permitió el ingreso y sacando a relucir que el también podía dominar inicio una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos quería retroceder, el respirar se hizo necesario y ambos se alejaron nuevamente.

- Esto Takuma – Ichiru estaba sonrojado y sus bellos ojos amatistas relucían de una manera especial esta noche

- Dime – Takuma acariciaba lentamente la mejilla del peli plateado

- Eh.. Acaso… eh… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Takuma al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió grandemente, se suponía que él iba a preguntar eso.

- Claro que si – dijo antes de besar nuevamente a Ichiru – pero por el momento sería mejor si no le dijéramos a tu hermano – le sonrió con ternura

- Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero quedarme sin novio por el momento – Ichiru le sonrió de nueva cuenta

- y bien que te parece si vamos a alguna atracción – se levanto de la mesa mientras le tendía la mano a su novio

- Claro – dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y se levantaba

- 0 –

Mientras tanto en la academia Cross más claramente en el despacho del presidente de la clase nocturna se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión.

- Te digo que nos vamos en este momento – decía un enojado Zero

- Y yo te digo que nos quedamos que no le veo el sentido a ir ahorita no cuando ellos ya llevan bastante tiempo allá – Kaname estaba de brazos cruzados y algo enfadado. Resulta que él estaba de lo más feliz, besando a su querido peli plateado, después de mucho persuadirlo de que se tomaran un descanso, cuando Zero de la nada se había levantado de un salto y se había alejado de él, alegando que debían de ir a esa feria donde se encontraban los niños y los demás

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, se que algo paso con Ichiru y no me digas que no me preocupe porque esta con Takuma y los demás porque no quiero recordarte que fue lo que paso la última vez que se quedo con Takuma – Zero cada vez se enojaba mas

- Estas exagerando – fue su única respuesta

- O vamos o voy, tú decides – advirtió Zero

- Esta bien vamos – concedió Kaname – adelántate le avisare al chofer –

- Bien te espero abajo – y Zero salió del despacho con un mal presentimiento

Kaname trato de llamar a Takuma pero su amigo no le respondía, trato con los demás pero resulta que nadie le contesto, Kaname tenía un mal presentimiento también, algo le decía que si iban a esa feria algo malo sucedería, pero como bien le dijo Zero si él no lo acompañaba el iría por su cuenta y no quería dejarlo solo, solo le pidió a Kami que todo saliera bien, tomo su chaqueta y con una última llamada a su chofer y un último intento a Takuma salió rumbo a la feria con Zero.

- 0 –

Todo está saliendo bien, como cosa rara los niños se comportaron bien y disfrutaron de su ida a la feria, comieron, bebieron se subieron a muchos juegos, rescataron a un par de humanos de Yachiru y Hanabusa, ganaron premios, todos estaban tranquilos y felices.

Kain llevaba de la mano a Hanabusa y no por nada romántico si no para evitar que saliera corriendo. Mientras Rima se encargaba de que Senri no se les perdiera.

Sakura mantenía a raya a Yachiru y Tetsuya mantenía a raya a Sakura y Takeshi a Tetsuya, Nelliel cuidaba del pequeño Tomoko.

Seiren solo miraba que todos siguieran juntos y que nadie se perdiera o intentara hacer alguna travesura.

Se dirigían a ver el espectáculo de la noche cuando se encontraron a Takuma e Ichiru quienes estaban todos melosos cerca de la entrada de la feria.

Se iban a dirigir hacia ellos cuando lo sintieron, sintieron dos presencias demasiado conocidas, y sintieron que algo malo iba a pasar.

- 0 –

- Ichiru te parece que vayamos a ver el espectáculo de esta noche –

- Claro Takuma, según tengo entendido un grupo sorpresa tocara esta noche – Ichiru le sonrió

- Bien vamos – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el escenario

- Takuma-sempai – escucharon un gritito proveniente de unos metros delante de ellos

- Es cierto es Ichijo-sempai – un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ellos – Ichijo-sempai que bueno verlo por aquí – las chicas eran un grupo de alumnas del la academia Cross – no quiere acompañarnos? – le preguntaron coquetamente ignorando a Ichiru.

Ichiru no se creía celoso, no para nada, el era una persona tranquila y amable todo lo contrario a su hermano o eso creía, ahora experimentaba por segunda ocasión lo que eran los celos (ver capitulo 3 para primera sensación de celos). Si había algo que sabía era que a pesar de lo diferentes que eran con respecto a caracteres y personalidad con Zero, eran gemelos idénticos y si había algo que le aprendió a Zero era mantener a las locas alumnas diurnas lejos de los vampiros. Con una mirada marca Kiryu las chicas casi desaparecieron del lugar, mientras Ichiru sonreía tranquilamente, Takuma solo rio ante la acción del menor y lo tomo de la mano.

Ichiru al sentir como Takuma lo tomaba de la mano sonrió levemente y se acerco a él. Takuma aprovecho el acercamiento para apropiarse de los labios del menor y disfruto de la sensación de unir sus labios con el chico que ocupaba su corazón. Tan entregados estaba a esa sensación que ninguno de los dos sintió la llegada de lo que sería un gran problema en su futuro inmediato.

- 0 –

Kaname caminaba detrás de Zero quien casi corría. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando Kiryu Zero tenía un mal presentimiento no era por gusto. Por cuestiones de espacio la limusina no los había podido dejar más cerca de la feria y les había tocado caminar un poco, solo porque había humanos presente no se aprovechaba de su velocidad vampírica para acercarse a la feria.

Estaban cerca de la entrada cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron de que los vampiros y los mocosos estaban cerca.

Kaname iba detrás de Zero cuando los vio, hubiera querido agarrar a Zero y salir corriendo pero cuando noto que Zero se detenía abruptamente y todo su cuerpo se tensaba dio por perdida su oportunidad de salvar a Takuma.

- 0 –

- ¡Ichijo! – fue el grito que dio Zero al ver como ese maldito rubio pervertido se comía a su hermano

- ¡Ichijo! – fue lo que escucharon todos antes de ver la lapida de Takuma

- ¡Ichijo! – Fue lo que escucho Takuma antes de separarse rápidamente de Ichiru – tu maldito rubio pervertido aléjate de mi hermanito en este instante – Zero salió corriendo a separar a su hermanito de Takuma – que te dije maldita sea, que te mantuvieras alejado de mi hermanito, y tu Ichiru en que estas pensando –

- Nii-san – Ichiru trato de hablar pero Zero ya lo estaba jalando para llevárselo de allí – Zero! – Grito pero ni así su hermano le presto atención

- Vamos Zero tranquilízate – Kaname trato de hablar con Zero

- Tu ni me hables maldito, lo más seguro es que tu ya lo sabías – al ver que Kaname no lo negaba se enfureció mas – lo ¡!sabias! Maldito bastardo y me lo ocultaste maldito manipulador, eres un idiota – Zero estaba más que enojado y le recriminaba a Kaname mientras lo golpeaba

Todos miraba el espectáculo que Zero estaba dando, dieron gracias a Kami que nadie pasaba por ahí en ese momento debido a que el espectáculo había comenzado.

Sakura y los demás niños estaban asustados nunca habían visto a alguien tan enojado, pero ni Hiroshi-sama se había enojado tanto cuando por accidente quebraron aquel jarrón antiguo o cuando por error habían quemado sus CD's favoritos o cuando Yachiru comió tanto chocolate que destruyo toda la sala de estar y Takeshi en una arranque de ira porque Yachiru se había comido todos sus pocky`s causo un corto circuito en toda la casa. Sakura no queriendo ver a su papi Zero enojado ni a su papi Kaname con esa mirada tan triste se acerco lentamente a ellos

- Ya lo sabía yo todos los de tu clase son lo peor y tu eres su rey eres la peor escoria – Zero no sabía lo que decía solo quería desahogarse

- Zero tranquilízate –

- Cállate maldita sea –

- Papi Zero – Sakura se acerco y trato de llamarlo – papi Zero le haces daño a papi Kaname – dijo mientras lo jalaba de una manga

- No me toques – le grito Zero a Sakura mientras jalaba fuertemente su camisa – que tu eres igual a este –

Zero estaba tan enojado que no midió su fuerza y cuando jalo para zafarse de Sakura sin querer la tiro al suelo. Todos vieron como la pequeña caía en cámara lenta y vieron como los ojos grises de la pequeña se abrían grandemente y se inundaban de lagrimas, lagrimas verdaderas no sus lagrimas de cocodrilo. Zero reacciono muy tarde, reacciono ya cuando la pequeña se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, reacciono cuando escucho como el pequeño Tetsuya gritaba a su amiga que regresara y salía corriendo detrás de ella, reacciono cuando sintió la fuerte patada de la pequeña pelirosa y escucho el claro "Tonto" que le dedico Yachiru antes de salir detrás de sus amigos.

Volteo a ver a Kaname y lo que vio en sus ojos lo quebró, en sus ojos podía ver claramente el reproche, la decepción, el dolor y la tristeza que sus acciones habían provocado. Zero se sentía la peor persona en esos momentos, no solo había lastimado a la persona que creía era la más importante en ese momento, también había lastimado a alguien inocente, en su arranque de furia lastimo a las dos personas más importantes para él.

Zero se dejo caer de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

- Yo… yo lo siento Kaname – Kaname vio arrepentimiento en los bellos ojos amatistas y solo se acerco a Zero y lo abrazo

- Esta bien tranquilo –

- Pero yo… ella… lo siento tanto –

- Tranquilo te podrás disculpar con ella, venga vamos por ella – ambos se levantaron y observaron a los demás que no decían nada – no siento la presencia de ninguno de los tres –

- Es por Yachiru – contesto Takeshi mientras miraba lleno de odio a Zero – si no quieren que los encontremos no los encontraremos –

- Pero es peligroso que estén ellos tres solos – dijo Hanabusa mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Kain

- Es cierto, deberíamos de buscarlos, separados abarcaríamos mas – contribuyo Kain

- Esta bien Zero y yo iremos por donde ellos se fueron, Kain tu y… - Kaname no termino de hablar al ver como Takeshi se arrodillaba y sostenía su cabeza – Takeshi estas bien – todos rodearon a Takeshi sin saber qué hacer

- Es una visión – hablo preocupada Nelliel – está teniendo una visión – Tomoko se acerco a Nelliel asustado

- Pero Hiroshi-san dijo que él lo controlaba – Rima estaba preocupada por su niño a cargo

- Si las controla, pero hay visiones, demasiado importantes se podría decir, que de todos modos las tiene, la mayoría son relacionadas con Sakura, por compartir la misma sangre, otras son relacionadas con nosotros por ser importantes para él – un grito de Takeshi interrumpió a Nelliel – ¿Take que viste? – pregunto rápidamente Nell

- Vampiros nivel "e" – dijo rápidamente – estaban atacando a Sakura, Yachiru estaba desmayada al lado de ella y Tetsuya trataba de alejarlos pero son demasiados para ellos, Sakura protegía con su cuerpo a Yachiru y Tetsuya trataba de protegerlas a las dos pero son demasiados y los poderes de Sakura están descontrolados porque esta emocionalmente inestable, el final de mi visión era Sakura siendo devorada por los niveles "e" mientras Tetsuya yacía muerto al lado de ella, no había rastro de Yachiru – lagrimas caían de los ojos de Takeshi y prontamente Nelliel se le unía junto a Tomoko.

El resto no sabía que pensar o decir, no podían creer que esto estuviera sucediendo si apenas hace unos minutos se reían de Hanabusa y Senri porque se habías asustado en la casa embrujada, hace unos minutos Sakura comía tranquilamente un algodón de azúcar, hace unos minutos Tetsuya se quejaba que Sakura le había robado su algodón de azúcar, hace unos minutos Yachiru se estaba colgando del brazo de Kain mientras le pedía dulces, hace unos minutos todos disfrutaban de una divertida salida.

- Y qué diablos hacemos aun aquí – fue la pregunta que los saco a todos de su letargo – ya deberíamos de estarlos buscando, Seiren tu quédate con Nelliel y Tomoko, Takeshi te vienes con nosotros y nos dirás como era el lugar donde los vistes, Ichiru tu como cazador trata de encontrar la esencia de los niveles e y encuéntralos llévate a Takuma y más le vale que te proteja de cualquier cosa Kain, Aido, Rima y Senri se vienen con Takeshi, Kaname y conmigo, busquémoslos y les juro que si les pasa algo a esos niños cada uno de ustedes conocerá el lado oculto de Kiryu Zero – cada uno trago grueso y se encaminaron a buscar a los niños.

Kaname solo siguió a Zero por el momento su prioridad era encontrar a los niños ya después pensaría en lo que tuviera que pensar, hablaría lo que tuviera que hablar, ahorita solo esperaba encontrar a los niños.

- Creo que es por ahí – oyó decir a Takeshi mientras señalaba hacia lo que parecía un parque

- Siento la presencia de niveles e en esa misma dirección – les informo Ichiru

- Bien vamos – y todos se dirigieron hacia donde momentos antes los tres niños habían corrido.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

**Linne dice:.** Lo siento tanto no tengo excusa… me he tardado un siglo pero es que son cosas de la vida…Si escribí lo mismo en el otro fic… pero como explique anteriormente tengo problemas con mi muñeca, además de que este año cerraba mi Técnico Universitario además de que me cambie de jornada de trabajo, antes trabajaba en la tarde y ahora trabajo en la mañana y pues verán me pase por otros fandoms y me succionaron pero ya me jalaron las orejas por cierto gracias por tu PM Pao-chan Tsukiyomi me creerías si te dijera que de este fic no tenia escrito nada y después de leer tu lindo mensaje me puse a escribir y lo termine en menos de tres horas?… Como dije en "Educación Familiar" no pienso abandonar mis fic y si lo hiciera (espero no hacerlo) les avisare pero por el momento ese no es el caso… espero hayan disfrutado el capi y ya ni les pido rr porque siento que no me lo merezco…También he actualizado "Educación Familiar" y he agregado el primer drabble a "De razones y algo más"… estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi de este y de "EF" además de una continuación de "Se solo mío" y un especial de navidad en el mundo de "El y yo" además de cientos de fics de mis otros fandoms u.u… buenos nos leemos y siempre mil y una vez PERDON… Nos leemos…

**Bye-bye… **


End file.
